Blood and Apple Juice
by PyramidHeadification
Summary: Sometimes something that causes fear in some people can bring comfort to others. Rubi gets lost and finds himself in the Castle of Versailles.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold Autumn night, and the wind was blowing fiercely. One young man was trying to find his way through a forest that seemed to go on forever. He'd been driving around for a change of scenery and had ended up getting lost. Unfortunately, his car had broken down in the middle of nowhere. And now, to make matters worse, he was lost in this forest. This man was Rubi, a short slender blond with cute features and a delicate figure. The ferocious wind was nearly strong enough to blow him over. He clung to tree trunks and branches to keep himself up. He wouldn't have normally gone out in weather like this, but the harsh wind hadn't started until after he'd gotten lost. He was so unlucky on this night. Also, though it was unwise to get out of his car and attempt to walk around with this strong wind nearly blowing him over, he hadn't felt safe in his unmoving car because the road it had broken down on was at the top of a high cliff with a huge body of water at the far-below base. He really hadn't wanted to take the chance that the wind might cause his car to roll off the end of the cliff. A fall like that would have undoubtedly killed him. He was getting so sleepy, already running out of energy, and his outfit did nothing to shield him from the cold. He had on a thin white t-shirt, small black shorts, and black boots. He hadn't put on anything warm because he didn't think he'd have to leave the warmth of his car. Hearing a loud snapping sound behind him, Rubi turned around just in time to see a large tree branch snap off of a tree. Too bad for Rubi though, he couldn't move fast enough to get out of the way as the gusts of wind launched the branch in his direction. Keeping a hold of a tree trunk with one hand, he lifted his other arm up to protect his head. The whack of the large branch knocked Rubi to the ground. Though he'd protected his head from the branch, he'd hit it on a big rock when he landed on the ground.

The pain felt like the rock had cracked Rubi's head open. Slowly reaching a hand up, he touched the side of his head that hit the rock and felt something wet. Looking at his fingers, he saw blood. He didn't know what to do. He was too exhausted to panic and now getting dizzy. So he just laid there. Luckily though, his head didn't seem to be bleeding too badly. Blinking as he felt something cold and wet fall on him, he realized it was beginning to rain. The rain started as a light drizzle but quickly became a heavy downpour. Rubi was soon drenched by the harsh rain. Not long after that, he lost consciousness.

~X~

When Rubi awoke, he had no idea where he was. Wherever he was, it was so comfortable. Opening his eyes, he found himself on a bed. The bed was huge, with the most comfortable mattress he'd ever laid on and crimson silk sheets. The next thing he noticed was the very warm thing against his back. What was behind him? And how could he feel the warmth so well? Lowering his gaze, he spotted arms around his waist. So the warm thing behind him was a person? Also while looking down, he noticed that his shirt was gone. Wait, not just his shirt. Peeking beneath the sheet that was up to his hips, his eyes widened. All of his clothes were gone! He was naked and in a bed with an unknown person!

As if noticing that Rubi was awake now, the person behind him retracted his/her arms and sat up."Good morning." came the smooth, low voice of a man. Rubi sat up as well and turned his gaze to the man who had been laying behind him. To Rubi's relief, this man was not naked as well, just shirtless. Before he could say anything, the man leaned in close to Rubi's face."Sleeping beauty."

"Wha..What..?" Rubi didn't know what to think. The man in the bed with him was visually attractive. But why did he just call Rubi 'sleeping beauty'?

The man moved away just a little and chuckled lightly."You've been asleep for at least sixteen hours. I was wondering when you would wake up."

"Who are you?" Rubi had so many questions."Where am I? How did I get here?" Then came the question that bothered him the most."Why am I naked?"

"Calm down." the man spoke in a soothing tone."First of all, my name is Kamijo. And you are in my castle." He got off the bed, stepped over to a wardrobe, and opened it, sifting through the clothes that were inside."One of my friends found you in the forest after the rain and wind ceased. He brought you here to take care of you." Kamijo chuckled when he was ready to answer the last question."You were soaked to the bone. You couldn't stay in those wet clothes. If you had been left in your wet clothes, you would probably be quite sick right now."

_'Castle?'_ That was rather confusing because Rubi had never actually seen a castle other than in movies. Then Rubi had another question."Who undressed me?"

Kamijo pulled a simple outfit from the wardrobe then turned to Rubi with a soft smile."I did." By the look on Rubi's face, Kamijo knew what he was thinking."Don't worry. I didn't do anything to you. Though anyone would be tempted." He laid the outfit he'd picked out down on the bed in front of Rubi."You can put that on until your clothes are ready."

Rubi still had one more question."Why were you laying with me?" It bothered him. He had felt so comfortable with this unfamiliar man behind him.

"Well, this is my bedroom. You are in my bed." Kamijo answered simply."Besides, your skin was as cold as ice. So I laid with you and held you close to warm you up." He stepped over to the door and glanced back at Rubi."I'll wait for you in the hall. Get dressed. Then I'll show you around and get you something to eat."


	2. Chapter 2

Rubi dressed himself in the simple boxers, pants, and shirt that had been given to him after Kamijo stepped out into the hall. The clothes were too big for him, considering he was so much shorter and smaller than Kamijo. Once dressed, he opened the bedroom door and stepped out, finding Kamijo leaning against the wall."Ready to have a look around?" Kamijo asked him. Rubi simply answer with a nod."Oh, I forgot. What is your name?"

Rubi didn't know if telling his name to someone he'd just met would be such a wise decision, but he also didn't want to be rude."Rubi." he stated, his gaze drifting to the side to peer down the long hall.

Effectively capturing Rubi's full attention, Kamijo gently grabbed his hand, lifting it a little while also leaning down and planting a tender kiss on his knuckles."It is a pleasure to meet you, Rubi."

Rubi had become speechless. No one had ever done that to him before. He'd only seen it in romance movies and wished he could meet someone like that, doubting it would ever happen. Now that Kamijo had done it, all Rubi could manage to say in response was,"Likewise."

"Well, let's take a look around, shall we?" Kamijo moved himself beside Rubi, placing the smaller male's hand on his arm to escort him. As they headed down the hall and through other halls, Kamijo told Rubi to which rooms each door led. He led Rubi into a large den after showing him around and motioned to an elegant sofa."Please have a seat and make yourself comfortable. I will gather the others and bring them here so that you may meet them." Without giving Rubi a chance to say anything, Kamijo left the den.

Doing as he was told, Rubi seated himself on the sofa."Oh, wow.." It was so soft and comfortable. Everything he'd seen in this place looked so elegant and expensive. Being here was like being in the home of royalty. Or at least, this was what Rubi thought. Wait, _was_ he in the home of royalty? Part of his mind doubted that. But as Rubi recalled, Kamijo had said that Rubi was in his castle. Rubi became so nervous just thinking about it. What if Kamijo _was_ royalty? How should Rubi act? He didn't know. Maybe he should ask later.

~X~

Rubi didn't know how long he was alone. Maybe fifteen or twenty minutes. Then Kamijo came back into the den. But there were three other people who came in with him. No, wait. There were four people. One of them was hiding behind another shyly. Kamijo stepped over to Rubi and smiled. He'd clearly gone back to his bedroom and put on a shirt when he'd left to gather the other people."Please allow me to introduce you to everyone." Kamijo held his hand out in the direction of a man with dark brown hair."Yuki." The brunette gave a slight nod. Next, Kamijo motioned toward a woman with beautiful blond hair."Hizaki."

The woman gently bowed."Greetings." A male's voice? Rubi surely was surprised. So the woman was actually a very pretty man.

Then, Kamijo motioned to a male with black hair."Masashi. And Teru is behind him. He's rather shy sometimes." Masashi didn't seem to care that Teru was hiding behind him. Teru was blond and looked somewhat younger than the others. He peeked around Masashi at Rubi. Kamijo continued to speak."Masashi is the one who found you in the forest." He turned his smiling face to the people he'd just introduced."Everyone, this is Rubi. I want you all to treat him with kindness and respect."

It was silent for a short moment before someone spoke."Why is he even here? He'll just get in the way." Yuki seemed to complain, placing a hand on his hip.

"Yuki, be nice." Hizaki was the next to speak."How can you complain about having such an adorable boy as our guest?"

_'A-adorable?'_Rubi thought. He really hoped he wouldn't get in the way as Yuki said he would. He didn't want to be a bother.

As if noticing Rubi's nervousness, Kamijo extended a hand to him."Come, Rubi. Let's get you something to eat." Rubi lightly took Kamijo's hand and stood. When passing the others, Rubi looked at Teru to get a better view of him. The shy male gave Rubi just a brief, tiny smile.

On the way to get something to eat, Rubi saw large, decorative double-doors."Um, Kamijo.." he spoke softly. Kamijo turned his gaze down to Rubi, wondering what the small male was going to say."May I ask what's in that room?" he asked, pointing to the double-doors.

Kamijo glanced at the double-doors then turned his gaze away."No." The answer was given with a flat, unhappy tone. He took Rubi into the dining room and pulled out a chair for him at the table. After Rubi was seated, he disappeared into the kitchen without a word.


	3. Chapter 3

Kamijo had given Rubi a good meal and told him some rules to obey. Rule one: Stay out of the kitchen. Rule two: Do not enter someone's bedroom without permission. Rule three: Stay inside the castle. And rule four: Never, under any circumstances, go through the double-doors. That was the most important rule. Kamijo warned Rubi that, if he ever went through the double-doors, he would be punished. The other rules, as Kamijo said, were for Rubi's safety. Now Rubi was just wandering around, getting more familiar with the castle. He hadn't asked yet if Kamijo and/or the others were royalty, but he figured it really didn't matter that much. If they were royalty, they probably would have said so. While walking around, Rubi avoided everyone, not really familiar enough to be around them. Though, as he rounded a corner, he crashed into someone. Whoever he had crashed into fell backward, and Rubi tumbled down on top of him, both of them whining quietly when the fall caused them to bang their foreheads together."Oww.." Rubi looked down to see whom he had fallen on and saw the angry face of Yuki."I-I'm sorry." Rubi stammered, quickly getting off of the other.

Yuki got up and rubbed the red bump on his forehead."Watch where you're going." He sounded very unhappy.

Rubi nibbled on his lower lip. He really didn't know what else to do than apologize."I'm really sorry."

Placing a hand on his hip, Yuki sighed."Whatever. Just pay more attention to where you're going." He moved by Rubi and continued on his way to wherever he was headed.

Rubi straightened himself up and let out a heavy breath. He resumed having a look around, not even sure where he was going. Just letting his feet take him anywhere, he ended up stopping in front of the double-doors. He was so curious. What could be through these doors? Why was he not allowed to know? Placing a hand on one of the doors, Rubi glanced around to make sure no one would see him. A small peek wouldn't hurt, right? Pushing one of the doors open just enough to look through, his eyes widened. The double-doors led to a huge, empty room. Well, almost empty. The room was rather dark, but Rubi could see some chains on the walls. There were some stains on the floor that looked like blood. What was this place? Suddenly, someone reached around Rubi and pulled the door closed. Rubi spun around and was immediately pinned to the doors. _'K-Kamijo!'_

Kamijo's face held an expression of extreme displeasure."I told you to never open these doors, Rubi." The anger in his voice caused the smaller male to tremble."You were warned, yet you broke the rule. Now you must be punished." He opened his mouth wide to expose sharp fangs."Don't worry. This will only hurt for a moment."

At the sight of Kamijo's fangs, Rubi tensed."Wh-what..are you..?" He had an idea, but it didn't seem logical.

"Is it not clear to you?" Kamijo leaned down and sniffed Rubi's neck."I'm a vampire. We all are."

Only one thought made sense in Rubi's mind after being told that. _'I have to get out of here!'_ Rubi slipped out from between Kamijo and the doors and took off running down a random hall. As he ran, he searched for the way out. But he was hopelessly lost in this castle. Everywhere he turned, he seemed to become even more lost. He couldn't figure out where he was going. Crashing into someone, the person grabbed him. Looking up, Rubi was face-to-face wth Kamijo.

"That running must have got your blood pumping." Kamijo gave his lips a small lick, as if anticipating the taste of the smaller male's blood. Rubi became frozen with fear as the tall man leaned down and let his fangs graze Rubi's neck. Holding Rubi's shoulders with bruising force, he sank his fangs in deeply, earning a scream of pain. Rubi tried to struggle but couldn't free himself from Kamijo. His cries drew the attention of the others, who all appeared one-by-one to watch, as if they were each expecting to be given a taste of the mortal boy. Soon enough, Rubi could no longer struggle or cry out. His whole body was going limp and numb. He could feel his consciousness slipping away. When Kamijo finished drinking, he kissed the spot he'd bitten before lifting Rubi up into his arms. As Kamijo carried him down the hall, Rubi could practically feel the hungry gazes of the others, who all seemed to be disappointed at the fact that Kamijo hadn't shared. After what felt like a long time but was really less than a minute, Rubi lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Awaking slowly, Rubi felt himself in the softness of Kamijo's bed. He opened his eyes but couldn't move more than just tiny movements of his hands, slight bending of his knees, and a little movement of his head. Soon, he realized that he was not the only one in the bed. Kamijo was laying behind him, just like before."Good morning." came Kamijo's smooth voice. His hand slipped beneath Rubi's shirt but didn't move any higher than his stomach."So, Sleeping beauty..How are you feeling?" He could feel Rubi tensing at his touch and knew the younger one was afraid. He was quiet for a short moment and received no answer. So Kamijo moved closer to whisper into Rubi's ear."It's okay." he cooed gently."I'm not going to hurt you as long as you behave."

"I.." Rubi wasn't really sure if he should speak, but he couldn't think straight at the moment."I want to go home.."

"You're never going to leave this castle." Kamijo's words brought tears to Rubi's eyes."This is your home now." Next came a sound that made Kamijo feel so guilty. Rubi began to cry. Kamijo whispered soothing words as the pretty boy wept. Still weak from how much blood Kamijo had drank from him, Rubi soon fell asleep. Kamijo carefully got off the bed and stepped out of the room.

"You feel something for that boy." Turning his head to the left, Kamijo spotted Hizaki."Don't you?" Kamijo averted his gaze."You should have killed him."

Kamijo didn't seem happy with those words."That's my decision."

Hizaki took a single step closer to Kamijo."So..Why didn't you kill him? He knows about us now. Killing him would have been wise."

"His blood.." Kamijo sighed."It's sweet and pure..Like apple juice." Kamijo couldn't bring himself to take the life of someone as pure as Rubi."That boy is pure. His biggest flaw seems to be his curiosity. I couldn't kill him. So he shall live here with us."

"Are you sure?" Hizaki was quite concerned."Now that he knows that we're vampires, he's going to be scared. Even more so of you, since you're the one who bit him."

Kamijo needed a moment to gather up a response."I've decided this, Hizaki. Do not question my decision." Maybe he had some sort of feeling for the boy who was sleeping in his bed. What if this feeling grew stronger? What should he do? There was no doubt in his mind that Rubi would fear him now. Should he have killed the boy? He didn't want to think about that.

~X~

Rubi was awoken several hours later by someone lightly tapping his shoulder. When he opened his eyes, he saw Teru standing by the bed with a tray of food."Sorry to wake you." he said softly."I was asked to bring you something to eat." Teru set the tray down then helped Rubi sit up, propping some pillows behind him.

Teru was about to begin feeding Rubi, seeing he was too weak to feed himself, but he stopped when Rubi spoke."You're a vampire too?"

"Yes." Teru gave Rubi a gentle smile."Please don't worry. I won't hurt you. Kamijo let you live. That means none of us are allowed to kill you." He fed the other a bite of food."Kamijo, even though he bit you, is not as bad as you may think." Rubi clearly didn't believe that, so Teru continued after giving him another bite of food."When someone is brought here, we usually decide whether to help that person or feed from that person. We were going to help you, but you broke an important rule. Since you know about us, Kamijo was supposed to share your blood with us. But instead, he kept you to himself and let you live."

~X~

Rubi was left alone after Teru fed him. He had fallen asleep again but was awoken hours later when he felt the bed shift. Looking over, he saw that Kamijo had sat on the bed. When he sat up, Kamijo smiled and ruffled the young one's hair."I did not mean to wake you." Kamijo said softly."You look so innocent as you sleep."

Even though Kamijo was smiling, something seemed to be bothering him, which made Rubi curious."Is something wrong?" Rubi asked.

"It's not important." Kamijo answered dishonestly."Just a topic was discussed earlier that I did not wish to speak about." He wasn't going to say anything else about it, but he could see the others curiosity."The others think we should kill you. Well, except Teru." Seeing the fear rise in Rubi's eyes, he pulled him close and kissed his forehead."Do not worry. I won't allow them to harm you."

"How?" Rubi needed to know."How will you keep them from hurting me?"

Kamijo pulled the covers off of Rubi then gently made him lay down. Leaning over him, Kamijo surprised the other by kissing his lips ever so softly."By claiming you as my own." Those words caused Rubi's heart to pound, which did not go unnoticed."Please remain calm, Rubi." He kissed Rubi's lips again as one of his hands pushed up the smaller male's shirt. Rubi tried to stay calm, but it was so hard to do. Kamijo pulled off Rubi's shirt then unfastened his pants. He wasn't going to waste time by taking this too slow, but he was going to try to make this a little easier for Rubi to endure. As he slowly slid Rubi's pants down, he planted tender kisses over the small one's neck and chest. Once his pants were off, Kamijo removed Rubi's boxers with one smooth swipe. He stopped for just a moment as his gaze swept over the others nude body, having not expected this to be so simple."Rubi?" Turning his gaze to Rubi's face, he noticed the tears that were threatening to spill. He gently stroked Rubi's cheek."It's okay, Rubi. I'll be gentle." Rubi watched as Kamijo removed his own clothes and revealed his seemingly flawless body."Please bend your knees." Rubi reluctantly did as he was told. After his knees were bent, Kamijo placed his hands on them and spread Rubi's legs, positioning himself between them. So as to not hurt the other too much, Kamijo pushed a finger inside of Rubi, earning a small squirm. Wiggling that finger around a little, he then added a second finger, receiving a sound of discomfort. He began to slide his fingers in and out slowly, as if imitating what was about to happen.

Then, a noise came that stopped Kamijo. A sob had slipped out from Rubi."Please.." the mortal seemed to plead."Don't..please.." Another sob escaped."Please don't do this.."

Seeing the innocent male beginning to cry, Kamijo realized he couldn't go through with this. He pulled his fingers out of Rubi and leaned down over him."I'll stop, Rubi. Please don't cry." He pulled Rubi up into his arms."I won't force you to do this."

Rubi's sobs came out quiet and gentle. He felt one of Kamijo's hands begin to soothingly rub his back. Kamijo had sat himself up and carefully pulled Rubi onto his lap."Kamijo.." Rubi spoke shakily between sobs."I-I'm scared.."

"I know." Kamijo lightly kissed the top of the mortal's head."I'll protect you." Those were the last words Rubi heard that day. He cried just a little while longer before calming down. Before he knew it, he had passed out against Kamijo, who was holding him dearly and rubbing his back so gently.


	5. Chapter 5

When Rubi awoke the next day, he didn't feel so weak anymore. He was still in Kamijo's arms, but it seemed as though the other was asleep. This was Rubi's first time seeing Kamijo sleeping. He looked quite peaceful. However, Rubi did wonder how he went from being on Kamijo's lap to snuggled against the male's chest. Even though he was uncomfortable with them both being nude, he couldn't deny that he rather liked this. Being able to look at Kamijo like this was nice. But he stiffened when he felt one of Kamijo's hands on his back inch its way downward. Rubi's face turned bright red when the others hand softly squeezed his bottom. Rubi let out a shriek and quickly move away from Kamijo, sitting up. The vampire seemed to find that amusing, opening his eyes and chuckling."Are you feeling better?" he asked Rubi as he sat up as well.

Rubi felt the warmth in his cheeks fade away."Yeah." Since he'd done so much sleeping yesterday, he felt much better now. Then, he noticed the way Kamijo was looking at him. They were both nude and uncovered, and Kamijo was eying his body like a hungry beast. So Rubi grabbed a sheet and pulled it over himself.

"There's no use in hiding." Kamijo told Rubi." I've already looked over you quite a bit." Suddenly, Kamijo lunged forward and pressed his lips to the mortal's with a force that almost made the small male fall backward. Rubi was too stunned to react at first, but he surprised Kamijo pleasantly after a moment by beginning to kiss him back.

Rubi didn't understand it. As the kiss became rougher, it also became more unclear to him. The vampire who had frightened him so much and could have killed him was now figuratively sweeping him away with a passionate kiss. Without thinking, Rubi placed one of his hands on Kamijo's chest. The longer they kissed, the more passionate it became. However, Rubi broke the kiss and gasped for air. Giving Rubi a chance to breathe, Kamijo leaned down a little to kiss and lick the boy's neck."Ahh.." The small, quiet sound had accidentally slipped out of Rubi's mouth.

Soon, Kamijo uncovered Rubi and gently made him lay down. Rubi didn't object at all, which surprised Kamijo. The vampire began to slowly kiss his way down Rubi's body. When kissing Rubi's chest, he flicked his tongue over a nipple before continuing his downward progression. At his stomach, Kamijo circled the tip of his tongue around Rubi's bellybutton, causing the smaller male to feel a sort of tingling sensation. He could hear Rubi's breaths quivering, but that gave no indication of wanting to cry. Spreading the boy's legs and also lifting them a bit, Kamijo leaned down further and slid his tongue slowly over his hole, earning a sort of squeak-like sound, which was the result of a sharp intake of breath. Peering up at Rubi's face, Kamijo took notice of his deep blush."Are you alright, Rubi?" He certainly didn't want to make the other cry again.

Rubi gave a small nod of his head."Yeah.." He and Kamijo were both aware of each other becoming very aroused.

Pushing a single finger inside Rubi, Kamijo wiggled it around. He really hoped Rubi would allow him to do this. Adding a second finger, he moved them in a scissor-like movement to prepare Rubi for what was to come. Once he thought Rubi was ready, he positioned himself and kissed the smaller male's lips softly."Are you really okay with this?" He needed to be sure.

"Yes, Kamijo." Rubi knew at this moment. He wanted this.

However, just when Kamijo was about to push into Rubi, the bedroom door opened, and Masashi looked in. Seeing them, he simply blinked at them a couple times."Oh..Never mind. I'll come back later when you're not, eh, busy." That said, he closed the door and walked away.

Being too embarrassed to go through with this now, Rubi pushed Kamijo off and covered himself up. Kamijo chuckled lightly and laid down beside Rubi, pulling the other into his arms. He gently made Rubi look at him and kissed the mortal. As soon as he felt Rubi kiss him back, Kamijo pulled the young one on top of him. He placed his hands on Rubi's hips as Rubi sat up and put his hands on Kamijo's chest, a smile forming on the small male's lips."You're smiling." Kamijo stated, smiling as well.

"So are you." Rubi laid down on Kamijo, resting his head on the vampire's chest."Kamijo.." He was curious about something."Why are you so warm?" he wondered."I thought vampires were cold."

"I'm not really sure." Kamijo stroked Rubi's hair as he thought about something. After a moment of silence, he embraced Rubi."Rubi.." he spoke quietly."I apologize for scaring and hurting you."

The mortal let out a very soft breath before speaking."I forgive you." Even though he didn't understand it, Rubi knew that he had quickly grown attached to the vampire beneath him. Moving himself up a little, he gently touched his lips to Kamijo's, which caused Kamijo to tighten the embrace and press their lips together slightly rougher.

Disconnecting their lips, Kamijo brushed his fingers against Rubi's cheek."Just promise me one thing." He kept holding the other, not wanting to let him go."Never look through the double-doors again."

Rubi lightly nibbled on his lower lip."I won't. I promise." He wanted to asked about that room, find out what it was. But he remembered that Kamijo had already told him before that he was not allowed to ask about it.

"Good." Kamijo held Rubi as close as possible. He really enjoyed the feel of having the other in his arms. Though he also greatly enjoyed the feel of their nude bodies together.

~X~

After a while, Kamijo and Rubi both got dressed and left the bedroom. Kamijo escorted Rubi to the dining room and seated him at the table before going into the kitchen to get him something to eat. As Rubi waited, he thought about the room beyond the double-doors. He couldn't stop his curiosity."Kamijo..?" he spoke when the other returned with food."Please tell me..What is it for?"

"I shouldn't tell you, Rubi." Kamijo didn't want to tell the other, knowing the truth would upset him. He set the food on the table in front of Rubi."Eat."

Rubi ate as he was told, knowing he shouldn't push the subject. While eating, he shifted his graze around, trying not to look at Kamijo. Each time he saw Kamijo, he thought of being naked with him again. He had been so turned on and aroused earlier that he was actually going to have sex with Kamijo. He wasn't so scared of him now, not since the other said that he would protect him. For some reason, that was easy for him to believe. Besides, maybe Rubi was falling for Kamijo. If he was, did Kamijo feel the same about him? He couldn't really be fully sure at this particular moment. But he had to know."Um.." He was about to ask, but he lost his nerve when his and Kamijo's eyes made contact."Nevermind."


	6. Chapter 6

For much of the day, Rubi and Kamijo didn't speak to each other more than they needed to. Rubi roamed around on his own as Kamijo seemed to be busy with some things that he didn't want to explain to Rubi. The small male couldn't find anyone else around. He wanted to find someone who could answer his questions. Walking around aimlessly, he stopped when he across the door with Teru's name on it. Hoping the kind vampire would be in his room, Rubi knocked on the door twice. After a short moment, Teru opened the door and blinked at Rubi."Um.." Rubi was nervous about talking to Teru, but he seemed like the best choice."I hope I'm not bothering you." He nibbled on his lower lip a little."Can we talk for a bit?"

Teru smiled softly and nodded."Sure." He moved a little to the side."Come in." He let Rubi enter his room then closed the door."What would you like to talk about?" he wondered.

Rubi let his gaze sweep across the layout of Teru's room before answering him."I was wondering if I could ask you about some things." Receiving a nod in reply, Rubi continued."That room through those big double-doors..What is it for?"

Teru sat down in a chair that was at a wooden desk and crossed his legs, setting his hands on his lap."I'm sorry, but I'm not supposed to tell you. That room is not a good place."

Rubi sighed softly. His curiosity almost made him want to go through the double-doors and find out on his own. But he knew that wouldn't be a good idea. Besides, he had already promised Kamijo that he wouldn't look in there again."Well then, can you tell me a bit about everyone?" That's also something he was curious about.

"Yes, sure." Teru thought for a moment, deciding what he should tell Rubi about everyone."Let's see. Hizaki is like a sort of caretaker. He looks after everyone and takes care of us if we get hurt. I think he's also the most level-headed one of us." Teru lightly tapped his index finger on his lap while speaking."Masashi is the busy type. He always tends to keep himself busy. I guess he just doesn't like to have spare time. He and Kamijo make the decisions around here. Though, Kamijo decides most things."

"What about Yuki?" Rubi asked. Yuki made the mortal curious because he always seemed unhappy.

Teru wasn't really sure about Yuki."I don't know. Yuki keeps to himself a lot. He's usually not so bad to be around, but he's been really cranky lately. That's probably because he hasn't fed in a while. None of us have. That's why we were all drawn to you when we heard you scream. When Kamijo bit you, we were all expecting to be fed at least a little." Seeing that Rubi didn't want to talk about that, Teru moved on."No one knows much about Kamijo. He's been here much longer than the rest of us. He makes sure everyone is always safe. He worries a lot if he can't find someone."

"I see." There was still one more person for Rubi to ask about."What about you, Teru?"

Teru blinked a couple times, as if speaking about himself hadn't even crossed his mind."Hm, well..I normally keep to myself. I stay in my room a lot. But I like to talk. Though, I also like to be around Masashi. So if you ever want to find me, I'm usually either here or with him."

"Okay." Rubi fidgeted with his fingers nervously."Do you know how to find out what Kamijo thinks or feels about something?" He really wanted to know how Kamijo felt about him, but he was too nervous and shy about it to just ask straight out. So he was hoping Teru would know an easier way.

Teru shook his head a little."I'm not sure. Sorry. Maybe you should just ask him what you want to know."

~X~

After talking with Teru, Rubi began walking around again. He went to the double-doors and thought about what that room could be used for. However, he didn't get to think for long. Someone stepped up behind him and grabbed his wrist, spinning him around. It was Kamijo."What are you doing here?" Kamijo asked him, obviously inquiring why he was in front of the double-doors.

"Uh, I was just..um.." Rubi couldn't come up with the words. He was sure that Kamijo would be mad at him.

"You were thinking about going through those doors, weren't you?" Not giving Rubi a chance to answer, Kamijo picked the small male up, slinging him over his shoulder. Rubi was about to squirm but didn't when Kamijo opened one of the doors and carried him into the room. When the closed the door, it became too dark for Rubi to see. He felt Kamijo set him down then lift his hands up over his head, feeling his back against the cold, hard wall.

Rubi's heart began to pound when his wrists were chained above his head."Wh-what are you doing?" He was silenced by Kamijo's lips pressing against his own. Kamijo then began to kiss and lick Rubi's neck as one of his hands slipped down the front of the human's pants, groping and fondling him."K-Kamijo.."

Both of Kamijo's hands moved up and ripped Rubi's shirt to shreds before pulling his pants and boxers off quickly, wasting no time in fully exposing the boy's body. Next, Kamijo lifted Rubi's legs, putting chains around his knees to keep his legs up and spread."You shall be mine. Only mine." For some reason, those words and Kamijo's demanding tone of voice really aroused Rubi. There were quiet ruffling sounds as Kamijo undressed himself. Rubi gave a slight squirm when two of Kamijo's fingers pushed into his hole, stretching and preparing him with scissor-like movements. His other hand held one of Rubi's thighs to support him a bit, making sure the chains would not hurt him. After removing his fingers, Kamijo could then hold both of Rubi's thighs.

"Kamijo.." Rubi was a little scared because he couldn't see anything, but he was also strangely turned on by this.

Without any kind of warning at all, Kamijo pushed into Rubi's hole, letting out a sort of grunt."Rubi.." The vampire began to move his hips, thrusting but starting slow, not wanting to hurt Rubi."Be mine, Rubi.." The mortal was beginning to make uneven breaths and small noises."Belong to me.." Kamijo quickly increased his pace, moving faster and rougher into the boy.

"Yes, Kamijo.." Rubi couldn't move. He wished he could touch Kamijo, or at least see him."I belong to you." As Kamijo's thrusts became faster and rougher, Rubi's small sounds became moans of pleasure, which pleased Kamijo."Please..Kiss me.."

Kamijo granted Rubi's request, kissing him deeply and passionately. They both moaned against each others lips, the vampire now slamming into the human boy. Their kiss didn't last long. Rubi broke it by leaning his head back against the wall, which felt like concrete. Kamijo was aroused further by the sounds of Rubi's moans, which were loud and a little high in pitch."Such beautiful sounds you make." Kamijo leaned down while keeping his thrusts fast and hard, grazing his fangs against Rubi's neck."I shall..claim you now.."

When the vampire's fangs pierced deeply into his flesh, Rubi cried out. However, his cry went ignored by the male who kept pounding into him. Soon though, the fangs were pulled out."Kamijo..I can't..handle anymore.."

Upon hearing those words, Kamijo slammed even harder into Rubi, causing the smaller male to cry out again but with pleasure this time. He smiled, which could be felt by Rubi because his mouth was still against the boy's neck, when the other moaned loudly as he climaxed. Rubi's ring of muscle tightened around Kamijo, earning a grunt. A few harsh thrusts later, Kamijo climaxed inside of Rubi. He slowed his movements and came to a stop, listening as the mortal panted breathlessly."You're mine now." Kamijo told him."All mine."

~X~

Kamijo had unchained Rubi, helped him get dressed, then dressed himself before scooping Rubi up into his arms and carrying the boy to his bedroom. He laid the mortal down then laid beside him, pulling him into his arms. The fresh bite on Rubi's neck didn't bleed much, so they didn't do anything about it."Get some rest." Kamijo told Rubi as he closed his eyes.

They both went to sleep, but Rubi didn't stay asleep for long. When Rubi woke up, it was so dark."Kamijo.." he spoke to find out if the other was awake. He got no response. Getting off the bed, he quietly left the room. He could barely see. Not to mention that he was aching. That rough sex with Kamijo had been his first time. So he wasn't used to it. He wondered if Kamijo was aware that he was Rubi's first. Listening closely for a minute or two, there were no signs of movement or of anyone else being up. Everyone else was probably in bed. But as Rubi wandered around, he noticed a small, moving light ahead. Moving closer, he saw Yuki carrying a candle. Rubi stopped, curious to know why Yuki was up. As Yuki was clearly going somewhere specific, Rubi decided to follow as quietly as he could manage. Yuki went down a couple halls then up a narrow, spiral staircase that Rubi had never seen before.

The staircase was long and led to a locked door. Yuki pulled a key from his pocket, unlocking the door then entering a small room. The room was filled with flowers, some wilted and others new. Then, Rubi noticed the purple flower in Yuki's other hand as he set the candle down on an old desk. The vampire laid the flower down gently beside the candle before kneeling and putting his hands together, as if praying. Rubi shifted where he was standing by the doorway and made just a tiny shuffle-like sound, which caught Yuki's attention. The vampire stood and quickly moved in front of the shirtless human."Why are you following me?" he demanded. However, he didn't give Rubi a chance to answer."You shouldn't be in here. This is a private room."

"I-I'm sorry." Rubi stammered."I'll leave. I'm sorry." He took a step back, not realizing how close he was to the open door.

"Watch out!" Rubi had accidentally stepped back just slightly too far and slipped off of the top step. Yuki lunged forward and pulled Rubi close, both of them tumbling down. When they stopped tumbling, they were about halfway down the staircase. Yuki was still holding Rubi. He had kept the other from getting hurt."Are you alright?"

Rubi looked at Yuki, whom he was on top of, and shakily nodded, tears forming in his eyes."Yeah.." His tears fell down his cheeks."I'm sorry, Yuki.." he whined, beginning to cry."I'm so sorry.."

Yuki was a bit stunned, unsure of how to deal with a crying human. In an attempt to calm the mortal, he began to gently rub his back."Uh..It's fine..No harm done.." He just stayed there with the mortal until he calmed down. Then, the vampire got up to his feet, lifting the small human up into his arms carefully."Let's get you back to Kamijo. He'll worry if he wakes up and can't find you."


	7. Chapter 7

Luckily, Kamijo didn't seem to have noticed that Rubi had been gone. When Yuki took Rubi back to the bedroom, Kamijo was still asleep. Rubi had laid down with Kamijo and snuggled against him. Yuki left them alone. The brunette vampire went back up the spiral staircase and knelt in front of the desk again. He stayed there for hours, eventually falling asleep on the floor, leaning against the desk.

~X~

In the morning, Kamijo got up and changed his clothes before heading out of the bedroom, leaving Rubi alone because he was still asleep. He left the castle with Teru. They were going out to hunt around for a bit. Maybe they would get lucky and find someone to feed from. Kamijo had taken Teru with him because the kind one was the least experienced hunter. Hunting and searching for someone to feed from would give him more experience."You know, Kamijo.." Teru began to speak as he and the older vampire made their way carefully through the large forest that surrounded the castle."Rubi seems to be interested in you. He asked me yesterday how to find out what you think and feel about things."

"Is that so?" Kamijo was already aware that Rubi was interested in him. However, he was unsure of what type of interest the boy had.

"Have you claimed him?" Teru was almost as curious about this as Rubi was about the purpose of the room beyond the double-doors.

Kamijo stopped and chuckled lightly."Yes, I have." Teru had stopped as well as the old vampire spoke."I never thought I would claim such a young, innocent boy." Kamijo hadn't thought about claiming a human much before."That is only the second time someone has been claimed in that castle after all."

"Really?" Teru hadn't known of any other people being claimed there."Who else was claimed there?"

Kamijo started walking again, motioning for Teru to follow him."I can't tell you. That's a personal matter for someone else."

~X~

Rubi was awoken later by a knock on the bedroom door. As he sat up, Hizaki stepped in with Rubi's shorts and shirt in his hands."Good morning. I've brought your clothes."

"Oh, thanks." Rubi watched Hizaki set his clothes on the bed."Um..Where is Kamijo?" He felt a little odd not being in the others arms when he'd woken up.

"Kamijo took Teru out to hunt." Hizaki answered."They'll probably be gone for quite a while longer." He stepped back over to the door then glanced back at Rubi."If you would like something to eat, just knock on the kitchen door." After saying that, he left the bedroom.

Rubi got off the bed and changed into his own clothes. Once dressed, he left the bedroom and wandered around for a while. Since this castle was so big, he rarely came across anyone. In fact, the only person he saw while walking around was Masashi. The black-haired male seemed to be searching for something or someone. Wondering if he could help the other in some way, Rubi stepped over to Masashi."Excuse me." he said to get the others attention. Masashi stopped in his tracks and turned to Rubi."Are you looking for something?"

Masashi eyed Rubi with a raised eyebrow."I'm looking for Yuki." he answered."Have you seen him? I haven't been able to find him."

"No, I haven't seen him." Rubi moved both of his hands behind his back to hold them together in an innocent-looking way."Would you like me to let him know that you're looking for him if I see him?"

Seeing that Rubi was trying to be helpful, Masashi gave him a nod."Yes. That would help. Thank you." He walked off to continue searching for the brunette.

Rubi began looking around for Yuki as well, wanting to help Masashi. He wondered why Masashi was looking for the other but didn't want to ask because his curiosity had already gotten him into trouble. He didn't want to get into trouble again. As he searched around, the only other person he saw was Hizaki. Then, he got an idea. Maybe Yuki was up in that room at the top of the spiral staircase. He made his way to the staircase and quietly went up. If Yuki was up there, Rubi hoped the other wouldn't get mad at him for going in there again. After all, Yuki had said that it was a private room. At the top of the staircase, the door was mostly closed but not completely. It was left ajar. Carefully, Rubi pushed the door open and spotted Yuki sleeping on the floor. Even though the brunette vampire always seemed unhappy, he looked so calm and peaceful at this moment. Rubi moved over to him with light steps, knelt down, and gently tapped his shoulder."Yuki.." He lightly nibbled on his lower lip.

Feeling his shoulder being tapped, Yuki scrunched his brow a little before opening his eyes. When he saw Rubi, he sat up and stretched just a bit."What are you doing in here?" He didn't sound mad, but he didn't sound pleased either."Didn't I already tell you that this is a private room?"

Rubi fidgeted with his fingers nervously."Well, yeah, but..I couldn't find you anywhere else. So I came up here to find you." He had lowered his gaze while speaking."Masashi is looking for you."

As if he could tell how nervous Rubi was, Yuki set his hand atop the boy's head."Alright." When Rubi lifted his gaze to look at the vampire, Yuki lightly flicked his forehead."Don't get so nervous. I'm not mad at you for coming up here to find me." Yuki stood, as did Rubi, and stepped over to the door."Only come up here if it's important. And never tell anyone else about this room."

"I won't tell anyone." Rubi couldn't help but smile, relieved that Yuki wasn't mad at him."Oh, and, uh.." He stepped over to Yuki."Thanks for keeping me safe when I fell last night." he said, referring to when they'd fallen down the stairs."I hope you didn't get hurt."

"No problem." Yuki ruffled Rubi's hair."Just don't mention that again. Ever." Yuki just wasn't used to anyone thanking him. Rubi could tell, so he smiled at the brunette. The vampire seemed to grimace slightly."Hey. Stop smiling at me like that."

~X~

Rubi, as he made his way to the den, couldn't help but think that Yuki didn't seem as bad as he first thought. When he'd first seen the other, he thought that it would be best to avoid him. However he didn't think that anymore. Now, he wanted to be around Yuki more. He wanted to get to know him better. Going into the den, he sat down on the sofa and tried to think of something he could do to occupy his time. He found himself wishing Kamijo would get back soon. Thankfully, he didn't stay alone and bored for long. Hizaki stepped into the den and smiled when he saw Rubi."Ah, Rubi, I've been looking for you." Hizaki was wearing an elegant dress as always."Will you assist me for a while?"

Rubi gave the beautiful male a nod."Sure." He stood and stepped over to the other."How can I help?"

"Come with me please." Hizaki made a motion with two fingers for the human to follow him. He led Rubi down various halls to his bedroom. Opening the door, he let Rubi enter first then closed the door behind himself. Hizaki circled Rubi a few times, eying his closely."I need you to take off your shirt and shorts." he stated simply.

"What? Why?" Rubi was confused now. Why would Hizaki need him to take off his clothes?

"Don't worry." Hizaki said with a light chuckle. He stepped over to his bed and grabbed a dress that was there."I just need you to put this on and be very still while I make some adjustments to it."

Rubi was a little unsure about this, but he also wanted to help."Uh, okay." Shyly taking off his shirt and shorts, he set the clothes down and put on the dress. The dress was white with some pink lace and trim. It reached down to just a couple inches above his knees.

Hizaki pointed to a wooden stool with a smile."Stand on that stool. And remember: you have to stay very still. I don't want to accidentally poke you with a needle." As Rubi got onto the stool, Hizaki got some white and pink thread, some fabric, and a couple sewing needles. He moved back over to Rubi and started working on the dress."You're quite short, huh?"

Rubi crinkled his nose at the mention of his height."Yeah, I suppose." He really didn't like to be called short, though he knew that he was.

"That means I need to make the dress longer." Hizaki began adding some fabric onto the dress to make it a bit longer."I'm making this dress as a surprise for Teru. So you can't mention this to him. In fact, don't mention it to anyone." Since Rubi was shorter than Teru, the dress would be a bit shorter on Teru than it was on Rubi.

"Oh, I see." Rubi was trying so hard to be as still as he possibly could."I didn't know Teru was the type to wear dresses."

Stopping what he was doing to the dress, Hizaki looked at Rubi with a raised eyebrow."What do you mean by that? Do you not like guys who wear dresses?"

Rubi shook his head."I didn't mean it that way. Really. I just meant that I didn't know that Teru wore dresses."

"He wears them on special occasions." The beautiful male resumed working on the dress."This one is for something very special."

"Really?" Rubi was interested and curious."What special occasion is it for?"

The vampire smiled as he kept his gaze on the dress."I'm making this dress for him to wear when he confesses his feelings to Masashi."

"Teru likes Masashi?" Honestly, Rubi hadn't expected that."Do you know when he plans to confess?"

"No." Hizaki finished the part of the dress he was working on and started on another part."He still needs some encouragement. He really likes Masashi a lot, but he's afraid to tell him."

"Oh." Rubi could kind of understand what that must be like for Teru. Though his situation was quite different, he was still afraid to confess his own feelings to Kamijo.


	8. Chapter 8

It was late when there was commotion coming from the room beyond the double-doors. Rubi seemed to be the only one who wasn't in there. But he was slowly, cautiously making his way there, wondering what all the commotion was. However, when he got close, he could hear someone yell. His heart skipped a beat when someone stepped out. It was Teru, and he was wiping some blood off of his mouth. When Teru saw Rubi, he seemed to panic."Rubi, uh.." he stammered uneasily."It is quite late. Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Hearing another yell, Rubi began to involuntarily tremble."What's going on?" Even though he was asking, he was also afraid to know the answer.

"Um..Well..uh.." The kind vampire couldn't bring himself to tell the human. So, Rubi moved toward the door to look in, shaking."No, Rubi!" What was happening shouldn't be seen by the innocent boy. Before Teru could stop him, Rubi had peered into the room. The mortal boy froze at what he saw. There were two people chained to the walls. Kamijo and Yuki were both feeding off of one person, Masashi and Hizaki feeding off of the other person."Rubi.." Teru lightly touched Rubi's shoulder, causing him to flinch.

"Is this..going to happen..to me, too?" Rubi couldn't help but think that he might end up like those two people. Without letting Teru answer, Rubi ran away from that room. Teru didn't go after him, knowing he was very upset. As Rubi quickly made his way through the halls, tears formed in his eyes. He found the exit and ran outside, hurrying away from the castle. He ran around the forest trees, making his way shakily over large rocks and fallen branches. He was stumbling, barely able to keep his balance because his knees were wobbling, feeling like jelly. He had to stop after a while, leaning against a large tree."Oh my god.." His vision was blurred by the tears that filled his eyes and also streamed down his cheeks. He couldn't believe what he'd seen. They were using that room to feed, the same room in which Kamijo claimed Rubi. They had sex against a wall that a person was being killed against. Rubi had been held up by the same chains that were now being used to bind living meals for those vampires. It made him sick. The human held his stomach, fell down to his knees, and vomited onto the ground. This was all so sickening. He couldn't stand it. Forcing himself to get back up onto his feet, he continued to head away from the castle.

The further Rubi got from the castle, the darker it became. The mortal could barely see. Running away like this pained him. Maybe because he knew the feelings he had for Kamijo. He loved him. He was sure of it. And he felt a sort of bond with Yuki, like they could become good friends. But that was all slipping away, wasn't it? If he left, he'd never come back. Not after what he'd witnessed. He didn't want to end up like that. He didn't want to die.

~X~

Teru had allowed Rubi to run off because he didn't think the human boy would leave the castle. That didn't occur to him until maybe ten minutes later. The others did a small, minimum-effort clean-up then got alerted by Teru."We need to find Rubi." he told them as he stepped into the room they'd used to feed.

"Is something wrong?" Hizaki asked with slight concern. He did not know that Rubi had seen them feeding, nor did the others.

"He should be in your room, right?" Yuki asked Kamijo.

Kamijo gave a small nod."He's usually asleep by this time." He turned to Teru."What's wrong, Teru?"

"He saw." Teru's two words caused everyone's eyes to widen. They all knew what he meant."Rubi saw me leave this room. He saw you feeding." Teru fidgeted with his fingers with uneasiness."He got scared and ran away."

Kamijo shifted his gaze around to everyone."Hizaki, search the north section of the forest." Hizaki nodded."Yuki, search the west. Masashi, you search the east. I'll search the south." The oldest vampire's gaze fell hard on Teru."I want you to stay in the castle." His tone was harsh. Teru knew that Kamijo was very angry. Though, he also knew that the old one was concerned for Rubi. The forest could be quite dangerous, especially at night.

They all headed out to search for Rubi, except Teru. All of them respected Kamijo's orders, even Teru, though he wanted to search too. He blamed himself for this situation. He was sure that Kamijo blamed him as well. As the others searched, Teru walked around the castle worriedly, wishing he could help. However, he dared not go against the demand of a superior. Being the youngest and weakest of the vampires, the others were all his superiors. Teru sighed heavily as he went to his bedroom and plopped down on his bed. There was nothing he could do to help now. That made him feel useless.

~X~

Heading out of the castle on the east side, Masashi almost instantly caught sight of Rubi's footprints. That proved that the boy had left the castle. And based on the unsteady steps and smeared prints, he could tell that the human was running and frightened. Masashi quickly followed Rubi's footprints, soon finding his vomit. Feeling a change in the air, the vampire stopped and lifted his gaze to the sky, seeing the clouds that had gathered. Sure enough, droplets of rain fell down on him. A moment later, a flash of lightning lit up the black sky, followed by the rumble of thunder. He needed to find Rubi as quick as possible. Masashi knew that this storm would get terrible and bring strong wind. He continued to follow Rubi's tracks. If he didn't hurry, the tracks would be washed away by the rain.

Masashi didn't know how long he was tracking Rubi down. But by the time he caught up with the mortal, the rain had already become a heavy downpour, the storm was raging, and the wind was snapping tree branches. Rubi was on the ground, on all fours, panting heavily. The human was overly exhausted. Masashi cautiously moved over to him, not wanting to scare him."Rubi.." he spoke softly.

Upon hearing the vampire's voice, Rubi quickly turned around to put himself on his bottom, looking at Masashi with wide eyes. He let out a terrified scream that was most likely loud enough to draw the attention of Yuki, Kamijo, and Hizaki."Get away from me!" Rubi started scooting himself back away from Masashi.

"Rubi, please try to calm down." Masashi held both of his hands up in front of himself in a defensive way, showing Rubi that he meant no harm."I'm not going to hurt you." By this time, they were both soaked to the bone from the rain. The bright flashes of lightning illuminated Rubi's frightened face as the loud thunder caused the human's heart to skip beats and pound unsteadily.

When the vampire took a step closer to him, Rubi screamed again."Stay away!"

Soon enough, Kamijo, Yuki, and Hizaki all arrived at that spot, drawn by Rubi's screams. Their presence only served to make Rubi's fear rise."Rubi.." Kamijo spoke."It's okay. We won't hurt you."

Rubi pushed himself up to his feet and decided to use the last of his energy to try to run. He took off but didn't go far. He stopped then went a different direction when Yuki blocked his path. The way he went was soon blocked by Hizaki. Turning again, he ran into Kamijo, who grabbed him and pulled him close. Not knowing what else to do, Rubi began pounding his fists on Kamijo's chest, starting to cry. The old vampire just held onto the human and took the beating until Rubi became too exhausted. Rubi broke down into painful sobs, far too exhausted to do anything else. He mumbled some things that couldn't be heard or understood.

~X~

Kamijo, Yuki, Hizaki, and Masashi all returned to the castle. Kamijo had carried Rubi, who eventually stopped sobbing. The old vampire took him into a large bathroom and prepared a hot bath before stripping off Rubi's soaked clothes and placing the boy in the tub. He was hurt by the fact that Rubi refused to look at him."I'm going to leave you here for a few minutes." Kamijo told Rubi but got no response."I'll come back with some dry clothes for you." He left the bathroom, closing the door and heading to his bedroom. After changing into dry clothes, he grabbed an outfit for the small male in the tub. However, he was hesitant to return to the bathroom. Just thinking about how scared Rubi was upset Kamijo. He slammed his fist against his wardrobe. The sounds of Rubi's screams and sobs echoed in his mind.

After Kamijo calmed himself, he returned to the bathroom. However, when he tried to step over to the tub, Rubi splashed a little water at him, still not looking at the vampire."Go away.." Rubi's voice came out quiet, sounding as if his throat was sore from all the screaming and crying. Kamijo reached down and gently grazed his fingertips over Rubi's shoulder, hoping to show him that he wouldn't hurt him."Don't touch me.." Rubi couldn't stand it right now. Everything disgusted and frightened him."I hate you.." Those words broke Kamijo's heart.

Kamijo got Rubi out of the tub and dressed him before draining the water. Then, he picked Rubi up and carried him to his bedroom, laying him down on the bed as gently as he could."Please rest, Rubi." He didn't hold Rubi as they slept that night. They had their backs to each other. Rubi couldn't bring himself to look at Kamijo because of what he saw. Kamijo couldn't look at Rubi because he felt guilty and responsible for the human's fear.


	9. Chapter 9

Early in the morning, when Kamijo awoke, he didn't find Rubi in the bed. Sitting up and moving his gaze around the room, he spotted the human by the window. The boy was just staring outside, wishing he could be away from here. Kamijo got off the bed and stepped over behind Rubi."Are you alright?"

Rubi didn't answer. There was a moment of silence before he spoke."How could you do that to me?" he asked quietly. Rubi kept his gaze out the window."I can't believe I actually trusted you. I gave myself to you." By the sound of his voice, it was obvious that his throat was still a bit sore."You made me feel things for you." Rubi heaved a heavy sigh."That was my first time, Kamijo. And it was in a room where you kill people."

"I'm sorry, Rubi." The vampire could understand why Rubi was upset about that. He had probably wanted his first time to be special."I'm sorry for making it happen in such a place. And I'm sorry you saw that last night. But please try to understand. Being vampires, we must feed on the blood of others to survive. If we don't feed on others, we might lose control and feed from you." Kamijo lightly placed his hand on Rubi's shoulder."I don't want you to get hurt."

Turning around to face Kamijo, Rubi looked up at him and sighed softly."Will that happen to me, Kamijo? Will I be killed like that?"

Kamijo shook his head slightly."No. I won't let that happen." He leaned down to give Rubi a gentle kiss, but the boy put his hand in the way.

"What am I to you?" Rubi had to know. This was important to him."Do you feel anything for me?"

"You're precious to me, Rubi." Kamijo slid his arms around the mortal boy and held him close."I feel a lot for you." He knew he needed to say this. After all, it was the truth."I love you, Rubi."

"Kamijo, I'm sorry." Rubi loosely grabbed onto the front of Kamijo's shirt with one hand and lowered his gaze."I'm sorry for saying that I hate you last night." Now that he knew how Kamijo felt about him, he needed to say his own feelings."Really..I love you."

The old vampire smiled and used two fingers to lift Rubi's chin, making the boy look up at him."I understand that you were very upset last night." He kissed Rubi's lips tenderly and was relieved when he felt the other kiss him back."Please allow me to make up for ruining your first time."

"How?" It was like Rubi's fear and worries were washed away by the feel of Kamijo's lips on his own.

Kamijo lifted Rubi up into his arms and took him to the bed, laying him down gently."By making the second time much better than the first." Not getting any objections, Kamijo got on top of Rubi and began to slowly undress him. After pulling off Rubi's shirt, Kamijo leaned down and kissed the smaller male.

Rubi kissed Kamijo back softly. He didn't protest to this at all. In fact, as they kissed, he unfastened his own pants then Kamijo's pants. He broke the kiss, wanting to feel Kamijo's lips on other places."Kamijo.." The vampire had begun to kiss his neck."Please don't be as..rough this time.."

Kamijo sat up to remove his own shirt before leaning down to kiss on Rubi's neck again."I won't. This will be better. I promise." He pulled off the rest of his and Rubi's clothes while planting tender kisses over the boy's neck and chest. Once he got them both completely nude, Kamijo spread Rubi's legs, the human bending his knees. Inserting two fingers into the small male's hole, the vampire did a quick preparation, stretching the hole a bit. After getting Rubi ready, Kamijo lifted Rubi's legs just enough then pushed into him.

Rubi peered up at Kamijo with a deep blush. He reached one hand up to gently brush his fingers against Kamijo's cheek."I love you, Kamijo." He moved his other hand onto the vampire's shoulder then slid it down his spine, stopping on the small of his back. He pressed his fingertips down a bit, as if urging the vampire to begin moving.

"I love you, Rubi." The old one began to move his hips, starting with a slow pace. He stared down at the beautiful, blushing face of his precious human lover. Kamijo leaned down and kissed Rubi lovingly as he gradually increased his pace.

Rubi kept one hand on the small of Kamijo's back. He moved his other hand into the vampire's hair, gently combing his fingers through the silky locks. As they kissed, he pushed his hips up against Kamijo's."Faster.." he whispered against the others lips. Rubi was pleased when Kamijo increased his pace. They had both begun to moan against each others lips. The mortal disconnected their lips and leaned his head back, moaning."Kamijo..A little harder..Please.." He didn't want this to be as rough as the first time, but he didn't want it to be too soft and gentle either.

Kamijo smirked and started thrusting a bit harder into Rubi. The sounds of Rubi's moans, which were getting louder and a little higher in pitch, were like sweet music to Kamijo's ears. To please the human beneath him more, Kamijo lightly placed a hand on Rubi's chest, his other hand holding the boy's hip, and slowly slid it downward until he reached Rubi's shaft. Wrapping his fingers around the length, earning a shy squeak and deep blush, the vampire began to move his hand up and down in sync with his thrusts. As he did this, he watched Rubi's hand move away from his hair to rest on the bed near the boy's shoulder, showing that he was submitting more."Rubi.." he moaned huskily as he stared down at the human."You're so cute when you moan like that." Rubi's loud moans hitched in pitch each time Kamijo thrust into him.

Rubi arched his back and pressed his fingertips down on the small of the vampire's back again, receiving a hard thrust in response. The small male let out a loud, high-pitched moan as he was ready to climax, releasing."Kamijo.." His tone of voice made it obvious to the vampire above him that he was up for more.

Getting an idea, Kamijo pulled out of Rubi and gently stroked the boy's cheek."Are you flexible?" He almost chuckled as Rubi seemed a little confused.

"Um, somewhat." Rubi lightly bit his lower lip."Why?"

"We're going to do a different position." Kamijo gently rolled Rubi onto his side and grabbed one of his legs, lifting it up high."Hm, you iare/i a bit flexible." He had Rubi's leg straight up."Ready to continue?"

The human boy blushed shyly and nodded just slightly."Yes.." Rubi arched his back a little when Kamijo pushed into him again.

The old one didn't waste any time in beginning his thrusts. He began to pound into the smaller male, smirking at the sounds of Rubi's loud moans. Kamijo held Rubi's leg up with one hand as his other hand rubbed the boy's bottom, also giving it light squeezes as he thrust hard and fast into him. Kamijo made Rubi feel tingles and chills by gently biting his leg, mainly near his ankle."Rubi.." The vampire spoke with a permission-seeking tone."May I bite you?" He wanted to have Rubi's permission this time.

Rubi was hesitant to answer but decided to allow it."Yes, Kamijo..You can bite me.." He just couldn't say 'no'. Knowing that he loved Kamijo and that Kamijo loved him as well, he didn't want to deny the vampire anything.

Kamijo's thrusts remained steady, fast and hard, as he kissed a spot on Rubi's leg. Picking a spot on the back of Rubi's leg, he sank his fangs in deeply, feeling the mortal tense. The old vampire groaned against Rubi's flesh as he pounded into him a little harder. He couldn't hold back now. Slamming into the small human, he pulled his fangs out after drinking just a little. Kamijo could tell that Rubi didn't mind the roughness now, being too horny and aroused to care. Slamming into him earned louder, higher moans, which were nearly screams of pleasure."The sounds you make are amazing." Kamijo licked Rubi's leg to collect the small bit of blood that had trickled down from the bite. He could feel Rubi's ring of muscle tightening around his shaft, which gave away that the mortal was ready for a second climax. With a few more rough thrusts, Kamijo climaxed, spilling his seed inside of Rubi.

Rubi tightly gripped the bed sheet with both of his hands as he climaxed. He released onto the bed with a moan of satisfaction. After Kamijo pulled out and released his leg, Rubi rolled onto his back and reached up to grab both of the vampire's shoulders, pulling him down and kissing his lips softly before smiling cutely."Kamijo..I forgive you for..ruining my first time.." he said while trying to calm his breaths.

"Good." Kamijo smiled as he stroked Rubi's cheek."I'm glad to be forgiven." He moved to lay down beside his lover, pulling him close and holding Rubi against his chest."I love you." he whispered and kissed the top of Rubi's head."I'll always protect you, Rubi."

"I know, Kamijo." Rubi rested his head on Kamijo's chest and relaxed in his arms."I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

Kamijo was wandering around, making sure no one was having any troubles with whatever they were doing. He had left Rubi in the bedroom. His human lover had wanted to be left alone to rest. As the old one passed by a certain hall, he saw Yuki descending the spiral staircase. Everyone knew that they were not allowed to go up that staircase. Though, Kamijo was the only person who knew why Yuki didn't want anyone to go up there."Good morning, Yuki." Kamijo greeted with a welcoming smile."Did you sleep up there again?" When the brunette lowered his gaze, Kamijo sighed."It's been over a decade. Have you even thought of moving on?"

Yuki was silent for a short moment before speaking."I just can't do that, Kamijo." There was a hint of venom in his tone, and he wouldn't look at Kamijo."Whether I move on or not is none of your business."

The older vampire stepped closer to Yuki and lightly placed a hand on his shoulder."I know. It's alright." He knew that Yuki was hiding some tears."You don't have to move on if you don't want to. I just want to see you be happy, the way you used to be."

"Do you think that's possible?" Yuki had softened his voice, knowing that the other was just looking out for him.

"Of course." Kamijo said with a reassuring smile."When we first met, I thought it would be impossible for anyone to make you smile. But I was wrong. Someone had the ability to make you happy." He gently ruffled the brunette's hair."Now I believe that there is still someone who can bring your smile back."

Yuki lifted his arms up a little to wipe his eyes with his sleeve."And who do you suppose that could be?" He looked up at Kamijo with a slightly perked eyebrow.

Kamijo shook his head just a little."I don't know. You need to figure that out on your own."

~X~

As Masashi kept himself busy all day, Teru followed him everywhere, helping him out in any way that he could. Currently, he was carrying four vases. Masashi was showing him where to place them. He was having a little trouble carrying them, but he didn't want Masashi to carry them. Teru wanted to be as helpful as possible. He stopped for just a moment to get a better grip on one of the vases as the other kept walking down the hall they were in."Wait up, Masashi." Teru hurried to get up to Masashi but accidentally tripped.

Masashi was startled by the sound of shattering vases."Teru!" He hurried back to the younger vampire.

Teru, thinking he was in trouble, teared up."I'm sorry, Masashi. I didn't mean to break the vases." He was sitting on the floor with the broken vases scattered around him."I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me."

"I don't care about the vases, Teru!" Masashi grabbed Teru and picked him up, moving him away from the broken glass."Are you okay?" He was only concerned for Teru."Are you hurt?" Before the younger one could speak, Masashi grabbed Teru's wrist, seeing a cut on his hand.

"I'm fine, Masashi. Teru insisted."It's just a small cut."

Masashi gently pat Teru's head."You worried me, Teru. Be more careful from now on." he said with a small smile.

"Sorry." Teru smiled cutely."I promise that I'll try to be more careful."

"Good." Masashi motioned for Teru to follow then began to head down the hall."Let's get a broom and dustpan, so we can clean up that mess."

"Okay." The young vampire happily followed the other. He was so glad to know the Masashi cared about him.

~X~

When Rubi woke up late in the afternoon, he sat up and stretched, just as Kamijo entered the bedroom."Well, you've finally awoken, sleeping beauty." The old vampire stepped over to the bed and uncovered the small human. He loved the sight of his lover's nude body.

Rubi reached a hand up, as Kamijo leaned down closer to him, and gently touched the vampire's cheek."Sorry I slept all day."

Kamijo pecked the human's lips lightly."Don't be sorry, Rubi. It's my own fault for exhausting you." he said with a chuckle. The vampire got on the bed in front of Rubi. Watching the boy shyly bend his knees, Kamijo gently grabbed his legs to spread them.

Moving both of his hands down, Rubi covered his crotch."I'm not used to this." He still wasn't used to sex or being so exposed.

"I know." Kamijo enjoyed Rubi's shyness, thinking he was so cute. He smiled as Rubi's cheeks burned bright red."Your blush is incredibly cute, my love." He leaned down and softly kissed one of Rubi's hands.

"K-Kamijo.." Rubi stammered as his lover moved his hands away from his crotch.""Wh-what are you doing?"

"Having my way with you." Kamijo answered. He gently held onto Rubi's wrists to keep the boy at ease. The vampire earned a shiver and trembling breath from the mortal by slowly sliding his tongue along his shaft, from tip to base. Giving another slow lick, he then began to tease the tip a bit.

Rubi had no choice but to submit to Kamijo. He couldn't close his legs because of Kamijo being between them. Nor could he cover his crotch because of his wrists being held. He couldn't even lay back, which was another result of the way Kamijo was holding his wrists. The human could tell the other to stop, but summoning his voice was a little difficult at the moment."K-K..Kamijo.." A shaky intake of breath was made when the tip of his shaft was engulfed into the vampire's mouth."S..stop.."

Kamijo stopped and peered up at the face of his blushing lover."Is something wrong?" His lover didn't seem upset, just very shy and nervous.

"No, but.." The mortal's cheeks were very dark red."I don't think I'm..ready for this.." When the vampire leaned up and touched their foreheads together, Rubi nibbled on his lower lip a bit."I'm sorry..I need more time..to adjust to stuff like this.."

"It's alright." Kamijo smiled softly and gave Rubi's lips a small kiss."I'll try to do things at your pace."

Relieved to hear that, Rubi cutely smiled."Thank you." He was glad that Kamijo wouldn't rush or pressure him."And I'll try not to take too long to adjust."

Kamijo gently stroked Rubi's cheek."Take as long as you need."


	11. Chapter 11

Rubi had gone to the dining room and knocked on the kitchen door as Hizaki had told him to do before. A plate of food was handed out to him, but the door had not been opened enough for him to see who was in there. Who did the cooking in this place? He'd only seen Kamijo enter the kitchen before. However, Kamijo was in their bedroom at the moment. Now that Rubi thought about it, when explaining the rules, Kamijo had told him that, for his own safety, he was not allowed to enter the kitchen. After eating, Rubi went back to the bedroom. Since he'd stayed in bed all day, it was getting quite late now."Kamijo.." The old vampire was laying in bed, clearly ready to get some sleep."Why am I not allowed to enter the kitchen?"

Kamijo motioned for Rubi to join him in bed."Our cook does not like humans. I don't want to take a chance of him hurting you." When Rubi climbed into bed, the old one pulled the human down into an embrace and kissed his lips softly."Speaking of which, you also shouldn't wander around at night by yourself. The cook sometimes wanders through the halls at night. Though, he'll stay away from you if I am with you, or if any of the others are with you."

"How come I can't be in the halls at night while he's out, but I can knock on the kitchen door for food?" Rubi was rather confused about that.

"The kitchen is his special room." Kamijo answered."He's calm as long as he is in there."

Rubi had more questions."What's his name? Is he a vampire too?"

Kamijo slightly shrugged his shoulders."None of us know his name. He's never told us. And, no. He is not a vampire. I don't know what he is. He has been here for so much longer than I have."

~X~

Late that night, after Kamijo fell asleep, Rubi sneaked out of the bedroom, despite Kamijo's warning about the cook. The mortal boy was curious. He wanted to know who the cook was, what he was like. Walking through the halls quietly, struggling to see anything, Rubi shivered as he felt the temperature drop. It had suddenly become so cold. He stopped when he heard a shuffling sound behind him. Spinning around, he still couldn't see anything because of the darkness."Hello?" He had hoped someone would answer, but no one did.

After a silent minute or two, Rubi continued to walk around. Not too long later, Rubi figured that sound must have just been his imagination. After least, that's what he thought until he heard the sound again. However, this time, the shuffling sounded like it was directly beside him. Next, he heard a faint whisper. He could barely hear it, and the only word he could make out was "filthy".

"Is someone there?" Rubi was seriously creeped out. He now regretted leaving the bedroom. He should have listened to Kamijo.

Suddenly, Rubi felt someone shove him to the floor."Filthy human." The whisper was louder and more clear this time. When Rubi tried to get up, a hand grabbed a fistful of his hair tightly."Disgusting." Another hand gripped his throat."Die, worm." The raspy voice was filled with hatred and disgust.

Rubi struggled, unable to breathe. He reached up to grab the hand on his throat, but his eyes widened. Nothing was there! What was going on? He could feel himself being choked by a cold hand, but no hand was there. Hoping to get someone's attention, Rubi swung his arm to the side and knocked over a vase. The sound of the glass shattering echoed through the empty hall. Soon enough though, someone was there."Release him!" came the angry voice of Yuki.

The cold hands released the mortal's throat and hair."Master Yuki." spoke the raspy voice."You and the others should put leashes on the humans you bring. Otherwise, they will die off like strays." The shuffling sound happened again before the cold presence vanished.

Yuki stepped over to Rubi, who was rubbing his throat, and knelt down in front of him."What are you doing? You shouldn't be wandering around in the dark."

"I know, but.." Rubi sighed and slumped his shoulders."I was curious."

"Well, your curiosity almost got you killed." Yuki stood then grabbed the boy's arm, pulling him up to his feet."You should be in bed." Knowing Rubi couldn't see, the brunette vampire grabbed his wrist."I'll take you back to Kamijo's room."

Rubi shook his head a little."But I don't want to go back to his room yet."

"Too bad." Yuki began to lead Rubi back to Kamijo's bedroom but know that Rubi was pouting. So he sighed and gave in."Fine. You can stick around me for a little while."

Smiling just a bit, Rubi perked up slightly."Okay. Thanks, Yuki."

"Don't expect me to be this nice all the time." the brunette said with a sort of grumpy tone.

"Alright." Rubi took note of Yuki's tone and wondered if something was bothering him."Yuki.." The human lowered his gaze a little. The darkness was still far too dark for his eyes to adjust anyway."Is something wrong?" His inquiry caused the vampire to stop walking."Is something bothering you?"

Yuki wasn't usually the type to talk about the things that troubled him. Actually, he wasn't even the type to admit that anything troubled him at all. However, Kamijo had suggested that he should move on. Maybe talking about it would help him move on."Something has been bothering me for almost twenty years." Yuki admitted.

"What's been bothering you?" Rubi hoped Yuki wouldn't get upset with him for asking about it.

Yuki sighed softly before speaking."Almost twenty years ago.." he began."Kamijo found a lost human wandering around the forest. He brought him to the castle. That human was very sweet..and innocent." The brunette's grip on Rubi's wrist loosened."Kamijo and I had been the only two vampires here at the time, so the others don't know anything about that." He was a little relieved that Rubi was listening quietly."That human was living in this castle for a few years. I.." This next part was something Rubi didn't expect."I fell in love with him."

Rubi lightly bit his lower lip."Where is he now?" he wondered.

The brunette vampire hesitated a little to speak."He got very sick. There was nothing Kamijo or I could do." He paused for a short moment."I wanted to turn him into a vampire. But he wanted to remain human. So I..couldn't save him." Yuki's voice quivered slightly."He became too sick. The illness..took his life."

Rubi reached up and felt his way to Yuki's cheek."I'm sorry.." he said softly. The boy was very surprised when the vampire suddenly hugged him.

"That room.." Yuki spoke, sure Rubi would know which room he was referring to."That was his special room..He and I would stay up there most nights to just..stare out the window at the stars together." The human hadn't known anything like that had happened in Yuki's past."His name was Jasmine.."


	12. Chapter 12

Yuki didn't say anything at all the next day. He didn't speak to anyone. Rubi saw him in the halls a few times, but the brunette would just turn around and walk the opposite way. Kamijo was walking around with Rubi and noticed Yuki's silence."Why is Yuki avoiding you?" the vampire wondered.

Rubi lightly bit his lower lip."He's avoiding me?" He tried to play dumb. Yuki had told him something personal. He couldn't just tell Kamijo what had happened last night.

Kamijo could tell that Rubi was hiding something."Did something happen between you two?"

"No." Rubi turned his gaze to the side. Suddenly, the old vampire grabbed the human's wrist and pulled him into the closest room."Kamijo, let go of me." The vampire's grip was tight."That hurts." Kamijo had pulled him into a bathroom.

"Why are you lying to me?" the vampire demanded. When Rubi didn't answer, Kamijo pinned him to the wall and sighed."What's going on between you and Yuki?"

Rubi could tell that Kamijo was getting angry."Nothing is going on between us."

"Then what are you not telling me?" Kamijo kept Rubi pinned."Just tell me why he's acting weird."

"Yuki..just told me something last night." Rubi finally said."He doesn't want me to talk about it."

Kamijo released Rubi and looked at him in disbelief."Yuki told you..about Jasmine, didn't he?" Rubi nodded."Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"He made me promise not to talk about him." After Yuki had told Rubi about Jasmine, he had gotten the human to promise to keep his mouth shut."Yuki doesn't want me to tell anyone. And he especially doesn't want me to talk to you about Jasmine."

The old vampire calmed himself down."Sorry for overreacting." He felt like an idiot for getting suspicious. Then, something occurred to him."Wait a minute. He told you last night?"

Rubi bit his lower lip nervously, knowing he was in trouble."Yeah.." He flinched when the vampire slammed a hand on the wall beside his head.

"Dammit, Rubi!" Kamijo was angry again."You left our room at night, even after I warned you not to?" The response he got was a shaky nod."What am I going to do with you? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Rubi trembled and shook. Kamijo was scaring him."But.."

"But what?" Kamijo growled as he shouted."You got curious? I've had it with your curiosity!" The old one harshly gripped Rubi's wrist and yanked him out of the bathroom, pulling him forcefully down the hall.

"Kamijo, stop!" Rubi tried to pull out of his grasp but couldn't."Kamijo! Let go! You're hurting me!"

Kamijo took Rubi into the concrete room beyond the double-doors and shoved him against the wall that was furthest from the doors. Chaining one of Rubi's wrists to the wall, he used a chain that was long enough to allow Rubi to sit down or move his arm around."I don't want to hear from you until you learn to do as you're told!"

Rubi didn't want to be in here. He couldn't stand this room."But, Kamijo, I-"

"Shut up!" Just then, Kamijo did something that he instantly regretted. He hit Rubi, backhanded him across the face.

The vampire's anger caused the hit to be much harder than he had intended."I'm sorry.." Rubi whimpered shakily."I'm sorry.." The next thing Rubi said made Kamijo greatly regret his actions."Please don't hurt me.." The human had turned to the side and was clinging to the wall, trembling and frightened.

"Rubi, I.." Unable to come up with any words, Kamijo left the room and shut the doors, leaving Rubi in the dark.

Rubi dropped down to his knees, wishing he had listened to Kamijo."What have I done..?" He had really messed up. This wouldn't be happening if he had done what he was told.

~X~

Rubi didn't know how long he was left in that room. It felt like forever. He didn't let himself rest at all, though he'd become extremely tired and sleepy. His stomach was cramping painfully from hunger, and his mouth and throat were so dry. All Rubi did was sit with his side against the wall and silently scold himself for being so curious and not doing what he was told. What else could he do? His cheek was swollen and undoubtedly bruised where Kamijo had hit him. However, his physical discomfort wasn't what pained him the most right now. Emotionally, he felt like he'd been torn apart. The man he loved had become so angry at him.

A sound startled Rubi, breaking him away from his thoughts, as one of the doors opened. He couldn't see who entered, but he assumed it was Kamijo. The person stepped over to the boy and knelt down. His swollen cheek was gently touched, causing him to flinch."Shh, it's okay. It's just me." It wasn't Kamijo. That was Hizaki's voice."Oh, honey..I'll take you out of here." Hizaki obviously felt bad for Rubi. After unchaining the mortal's wrist, he scooped the small male into his arms."I'm so sorry you've been in here for so long."

As Hizaki carried him out of that room, Rubi had just one question."How long..?" He wanted to know how long he had been in there.

"I can't believe Kamijo left you there for two whole days." Hizaki carried Rubi to his room and laid him down on his bed."Rest. I'll bring you some food when you feel well enough to eat."

Hizaki's bed felt like Heaven to Rubi at this moment. He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer."Is Kamijo..still mad..?" Rubi passed out before Hizaki could answer.

~X~

"Are you insane?" Hizaki had left Rubi alone to rest and gone to see Kamijo."How could you leave that poor boy in the dark for two days? You're a monster, Kamijo!"

Kamijo was in the hall when he was confronted by the pretty male."Do not shout at me, Hizaki! It was for his own good!"

The beautiful vampire growled."His own good? You lost your temper and hurt him!"

"What's it to you?" The shouting of the two vampires had drawn the attention of the others.

"I may not know Rubi that well, but I know he didn't deserve that!" Hizaki couldn't stand cruelty."You made him stay in the dark and starve! You left him all alone!"

Before either of them could say anything else, Teru's voice was heard."Is that true, Kamijo?" The two looked over and saw Teru standing with Masashi and Yuki."Were you really so mean?"

Masashi spoke next."No matter what the boy did to upset you, remember that he is only human. He cannot be perfect. Neither can you."

Yuki shook his head."Losing your temper could not possibly fix any problem. Hurting the boy could only make things worse."

Kamijo shifted his gaze around to each of them. They were all right, and he knew it. He had been wrong and hurt the human he loved."I lost control.." he admitted."I couldn't face him after I acted so terribly..So I left him there..because I was afraid to see how scared I had made him.."


	13. Chapter 13

Rubi stayed in Hizaki's room for a day. The pretty vampire brought food for the human and cared for him. When Rubi felt better, he got out of Hizaki's bed."Are you feeling better?" Hizaki asked. Rubi just nodded and headed for the door."Where are you going?"

Rubi sighed softly."I'm going to Kamijo." He was still very upset about what happened, but he didn't blame Kamijo.

"You're going to him? After he hurt you?" Hizaki was clearly worried.

"It was my fault." After saying that, Rubi left Hizaki's bedroom and went to Kamijo's room. It was almost noon, so he hoped Kamijo would be in there. When he got there, he opened the door and saw Kamijo sitting on the bed."Kamijo.." he spoke shakily.

Kamijo looked over at Rubi and could see the tears building up in his eyes."Rubi.." The bruise on Rubi cheek was fading but still a little visible. His wrist was also lightly bruised from when Kamijo had grabbed it."Rubi, I.."

Rubi stepped over and dropped to his knees in front of Kamijo."I'm sorry, Kamijo.." His tears began trickling down his cheeks."I'm sorry.."

The vampire was shocked. Why was Rubi apologizing? Kamijo was the one who needed to apologize."Rubi, why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry..for not doing as I was told.." Rubi trembled as he spoke, his voice quivering."I'm sorry..for being curious.." The mortal began to cry, which made the old vampire feel terrible."I learned my lesson..Being curious is bad..I won't let it happen again.."

"It's okay.." Kamijo tried to think of a way to comfort his crying lover.

Rubi shook his head. His lover tried to reach toward him, but Rubi flinched and panicked."I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry." His words all came out quickly.

Kamijo was heartbroken when he heard those words."I'm..not going to hurt you.." He put his arms around the boy and pulled him into a tight embrace."Don't apologize to me, Rubi..I need to apologize to you.." The old one kissed the human's forehead."I'm so sorry, Rubi..I'm so sorry for hurting you.."

The human boy put his arms around Kamijo."It's alright."

"No, it's not." Kamijo's body shook a little."I lost control. I shouldn't have hurt you. I was wrong."

Rubi tightened his arms around Kamijo."I forgive you..You taught me a lesson..I'll obey now..I'll obey.." Kamijo couldn't make Rubi stop saying these things. He couldn't make the human see that he had been the one who was wrong. He couldn't make Rubi stop blaming himself.

~X~

"I think..he might be broken." Kamijo was sitting on the sofa in the den. Masashi was seated in a chair across from him."He follows me around. He barely speaks, doesn't smile." He was talking about Rubi, who was waiting in the hall by the den's door."He gets frightened whenever I try to touch him. And he hasn't asked me a single question." Kamijo sighed."He won't allow himself to be curious."

"I see." Masashi was worried about Rubi as well. Everyone was. Six days had passed since Rubi returned to Kamijo. The human would not do anything without Kamijo's approval."He's scared. He does not want to get in trouble or make you angry again."

Kamijo glanced at the door, knowing Rubi was waiting for him."What should I do? You understand emotions and behavior better than I do. So, please tell me what I should do to help him return to the way he used to be."

Masashi sighed and placed his hands on his lap."Show him that it's okay to be curious." he instructed."Be very gentle with him."

"I'll try." Kamijo got off the sofa and lightly pat Masashi's shoulder as he passed him, heading to the door. When he opened the door and stepped out, the vampire lightly grabbed Rubi's hand, feeling the human tense at his touch, and placed it on his arm to escort him."Are you hungry?" he asked the human. Rubi didn't answer. Kamijo sighed."Come on." The old vampire led Rubi in the direction of the kitchen."Let's get you something to eat." Kamijo didn't know what to do. He had to think of a way to show Rubi that everything was okay. He needed to show his human lover that it was okay to be curious.

Rubi looked up at Kamijo."What do you want me to do after eating?" he asked. He didn't make his own decisions anymore. He only did what Kamijo told him to do.

"You can do anything you want." Kamijo told him. The vampire didn't like the way the boy was acting.

The mortal shook his head just slightly."I want to do whatever you tell me to. How else am I supposed to make you happy?"

Kamijo seated Rubi in the dining room."You can make me happy by just being yourself." He sighed and gently pat Rubi's head."I'm not happy with the way you're acting. I want you to be the way you were." Before anything else could be said, the vampire went into the kitchen, coming back minutes later with a plate of food. He set the plate down in front of Rubi."Please eat."

~X~

Hizaki wandered through the halls late that night and was a little startled when he rounded a corner and bumped into Teru."Oh, Teru. What are you doing up this late?" he wondered, though the same could be asked of him.

Teru looked at Hizaki with tear-filled eyes."Hizaki, Masashi doesn't like me!" he whined cutely.

Hizaki blinked a couple times at the younger vampire."Why do you say that? Did Masashi say that?"

The younger one shook his head."I heard him talking to Yuki. Yuki asked Masashi if he ever thought of being with me, since I follow him around all the time. Masashi said I'm just a kid compared to him and that there was no way he'd ever be with me."

The beautiful male pulled the other into a comforting hug and gently rubbed his back."It's okay, Teru. You know what that means, don't you?"

Teru shook his head a little."What does it mean?"

"It means you have to try harder." Hizaki said with a sweet smile."Don't give up so easily. You love him, right?" Teru nodded a bit."So, do whatever it takes to show him how much you love him and win his heart." Hizaki pushed back some of Teru's hair."Okay?"

"Okay." Teru smiled slightly."Thank you cheering me up, Hizaki. You're great."


	14. Chapter 14

The whole next day, Masashi was so confused. Where was Teru? The younger vampire had not been following him around as he usually did. In fact, Masashi didn't see him all day. He asked Hizaki, but the pretty male claimed to not know where Teru was. Masashi had even gone to Teru's bedroom a few times and knocked on the door but received no response. Though he didn't want to admit it, he was lonely without the other. Before the day was over, Masashi had checked every room in the entire castle. Once night came, Masashi gave up his search and sat in the den."I didn't get any work done today.." he spoke quietly to himself."Where could Teru be..?"

"I'm right here.." Teru stepped into the den and got a surprised expression from Masashi."You were looking for me today?" He was wearing the dress Hizaki had made for him. Even though it was supposed to be a surprise, Hizaki had decided to tell Teru about it before it was finished. Teru had been in Hizaki's room all day, helping him finish it.

The sight of Teru in that dress made Masashi blush."Uh, yes. Teru..Why are you dressed so nice?"

Teru stepped over to Masashi and stood in front of the sitting male. He was nervous about saying this, but he knew it needed to be done."I'm wearing this because..I want to look nice..when I tell you how I feel.." He gulped and silently cleared his throat."Masashi..I like you..A-and even though you don't like me..I want you to know..how much I love you.."

"You think I don't like you?" Masashi seemed confused."Why do you think that?"

Teru lowered his gaze."I heard you last night..When you were talking to Yuki..I heard you say that I'm just a kid compared to you..and that there was no way you'd ever be with me.."

Masashi turned his gaze a little to the side."You misunderstood." he said simply."I do like you, Teru." He knew the other was surprised to hear that."You are a kid compared to me. That's why I said that I'd never be with you. I thought you wouldn't want to be with me because I'm so much older than you."

"That doesn't matter to me, Masashi." Teru had to show Masashi. He had to make it known to the other that he loved him. Their age difference didn't matter to him. He had to be bold. Leaning down and loosely gripping Masashi's shoulders, the younger vampire pressed his lips to the older one's, kissing him. After a few seconds, Teru pulled away just slightly and peered into Masashi's eyes, blushing."I love you, Masashi. Age doesn't matter to me."

"I love you too, kiddo." Masashi chuckled when Teru made a sort of half-assed grumpy expression. Pulling him down onto his lap, he kissed him softly."My sweet Teru."

~X~

Early the next morning, Teru ran through the halls. He was in a hurry to wake Hizaki and tell him about last night. He and Masashi had both ended up sleeping in the den. Teru was so happy that he couldn't wait to tell Hizaki. However, he wasn't watching where he was going and crashed into Yuki."I'm sorry, Yuki." Teru apologized before running off to Hizaki's bedroom. Banging on the beautiful vampire's door a dozen times, he gave up on knocking and just entered."Hizaki!" the youngest vampire shouted, pouncing onto the sleeping Hizaki's bed.

Hizaki awoke with a loud shriek, having been startled. When his eyes shot open, he found Teru on top of him."Teru!" he growled."Why did you wake me?"

Teru grinned even wider than he already was."It worked! Hizaki, it worked!" He was so excited."I confessed to Masashi last night! He loves me!"

Hearing the good news, Hizaki pulled Teru down into a hug."I'm happy for you, Teru. Really, I am." Then, he shoved the younger one off the bed, causing him to fall on the floor."Now go away. I'm not done sleeping."

Teru, knowing Hizaki didn't like to get up in the morning, stood and giggled."Alright." As Hizaki closed his eyes to go back to sleep, Teru leaned down and kissed his cheek."Thank you for being my support, Hizaki." he whispered softly to the other."You're my best friend." He moved away and left the bedroom, aware that Hizaki was already asleep again.

~X~

Rubi had been woken by a thump in the hallway. He wondered what it was, but he was afraid to go and find out. After all, Kamijo was still asleep, so the human didn't have the vampire's permission to do anything. Still, since Rubi's hadn't allowed himself to be curious in so long now, it was eating away at him. Unable to resist curiosity any longer, Rubi carefully climbed out of bed and stepped out into the hall, finding Yuki grumbling to himself."Yuki.." he mumbled.

Yuki turned and looked at Rubi, a little surprised to see him without Kamijo."Oh, Rubi. Did the noise wake you?" The brunette received no reply from the blond."It was nothing. Teru ran into me then ran away as quickly as he could. I suppose he was in a hurry for something." Yuki couldn't help but see the pain Rubi was in right now. The human was visibly in constant pain, ever since Kamijo punished him."Rubi.." He stepped closer and reached toward the other, only to see the mortal flinch and back away."I won't hurt you.." The vampire gently pulled Rubi into a comforting embrace."Everything is going to be okay.." Getting an idea that was probably pretty dumb, Yuki cupped Rubi's chin and lightly tilted his head back, kissing his lips tenderly for a moment. Breaking the small kiss, He perked an eyebrow, having received no reaction."Nothing, huh? I was hoping that would get any kind of response. You should at least get mad at me." Rubi still said nothing. Sighing, knowing he couldn't cheer Rubi up, Yuki gently pat the blond's head then walked away.

Rubi went back into Kamijo's bedroom, hoping to see the other still asleep. Unfortunately, Kamijo was awake, Seeing the other awake when he stepped back into the room, Rubi froze with fear. He could barely breathe when Kamijo looked at him."K-K-Kamijo.." Rubi's voice came out not even loud enough to be a whisper. He just stood there, frozen in that spot as Kamijo approached him.

Kamijo couldn't stand to see the one he loved so terrified of him."Did you go out, Rubi?" he asked, trying to act like nothing was wrong."It's fine. You're allowed to head out on your own." Reaching out to stroke his lover's cheek, he saw Rubi flinch, tense, and squeeze his eyes shut, as if expecting to be hit."What have I done to you..?" Kamijo's voice quivered."Oh, Rubi.." Tears fell down the vampire's face.

Rubi looked at Kamijo and felt himself panic."Kamijo.." Now he was definitely in trouble. At least, that's what he was thinking."I'm sorry..I'm so sorry..I shouldn't have left the room without your permission..I got curious..I shouldn't have..I was bad.." He trembled as he spoke."Punish me..Please punish me.." He thought he deserved punishment.

The vampire couldn't take it anymore. Kamijo pulled Rubi close and cried."I love you.." He repeated that over and over again."I love you.." He said that at least twenty times before saying something else."That's why..I have to go away.." Kamijo saw Rubi's eyes widen and knew what he had to do."I don't know if I'll ever return to this castle..But I can't stay here and cause you to live in constant fear.." Kamijo gently kissed Rubi's forehead."I'm truly sorry for hurting you, Rubi.."

~X~

That afternoon, Kamijo had told everyone that he was leaving and might return someday. Yuki, Masashi, Teru, and Hizaki all stood by the front door and watched him leave. Rubi didn't watch Kamijo leave. He just sat alone in Kamijo's bedroom and sobbed. He couldn't stop blaming himself for all of this. What would he do now? Without Kamijo, did he even have a reason to stay here? He couldn't figure it out.


	15. Chapter 15

Rubi stayed in the bedroom all day. By the next morning, the others had grown concerned about him. The one who went in to check on his was Yuki. He stepped in and found the small blond sitting in a corner on the floor. Rubi had his legs curled against his chest, his arms around his knees and his head lowered. He was crying, as Yuki had expected."Rubi." Yuki stepped closer to the crying boy and knelt down in front of him."You need to stop crying." he spoke softly."I know it's hard, but you're making everyone worry."

Rubi lifted his gaze just enough to look at the brunette."I'm sorry.." he whimpered. He felt so terrible.

"No apologizing." Yuki reached toward Rubi and gently moved some hair out of his face."You've done nothing wrong."

"Yes, I did.." The human sniffled."Kamijo left..because I was bad.."

Yuki grabbed Rubi's shoulders and stared directly into his eyes."Don't say that. You weren't bad. Kamijo was bad." His tone sounded a bit angry."You're a good person, Rubi. You just get a little too curious sometimes. But that's okay. You're allowed to be curious."

The mortal shook his head just slightly."But Kamijo said-"

"Kamijo was wrong!" Yuki interrupted Rubi."He should never have hurt you! You did nothing wrong!" The vampire could feel his anger boiling up inside of him."Kamijo is an asshole! He should have treated you better!"

"Yuki.." Rubi was startled by Yuki's angry tone."Why..? Why are you so mad..?"

Yuki sighed and calmed himself down."Sorry, Rubi. I just..lost my temper a little. You see, Kamijo has been my best friend for a long time. So it makes me mad that he allowed himself to be such a dick." Moving to sit beside Rubi, the vampire draped an arm across the human's shoulders."Listen to me." he said softly."Don't let that stuff bother you. The way Kamijo hurt you..What he said about your curiosity..None of that matters. What matters is your happiness, Rubi." Yuki lightly nudged the side of Rubi's head with his own head."So please smile. We love your smile, and we all want to see it again."

A sob came out after Rubi listened to Yuki."Yuki.." he mumbled as he started crying again."Thank you.." He was happy to know that someone cared about him so much and wanted to comfort him.

Grabbing one of Rubi's hands and standing, Yuki gave a small tug."Come on. Let's get you some breakfast." After the human shakily stood, Yuki led him out of the bedroom and through the halls. With one of his hands being held by the vampire, Rubi had his other hand up over his eyes, trying to stop his tears but failing. As they made their way toward the kitchen, the passed Teru and Masashi, who both seemed happy to see Rubi with Yuki.

~X~

"You know, Masashi.." Teru spoke as he helped the black-haired male carry some books."Yuki and Rubi seem to get along rather well."

"Yes. I've noticed that too." Masashi couldn't help but notice Yuki's behavior.

Teru was very curious about it."Isn't it strange that Yuki is being so nice?" he wondered."I've never seen him act so nice to anyone before."

Masashi chuckled lightly then kissed Teru's cheek."I'm sure it's not something that needs to be discussed. I, for one, am glad that Yuki has finally made another friend aside from Kamijo."

"Yeah, me too." Teru smiled and got onto different topics to discuss.

~X~

Hizaki was rarely seen during the next several days. He stayed in his bedroom a lot. Whenever anyone saw him, he always seemed to be troubled by something. Teru had approached Hizaki one day in hopes of finding out what was bothering him."Hizaki, is something wrong?" Teru asked with a concerned tone."You seem like something is bothering you."

The beautiful vampire was walking through the halls, having nothing to do."Yes, something is wrong, Teru. However, I'd rather not discuss it."

As Teru followed Hizaki through the halls, he noticed how the other seemed to increase his pace a little when passing by Yuki and Rubi, who had stayed side-by-side for days."Does it have anything to do with the fact that Yuki and Rubi have been together a lot lately?" The youngest vampire watched Hizaki's expression stiffen a little. That was it."Do you not want them to be around each other?"

"Why are you prying, Teru?" Hizaki snapped."You wouldn't understand." Seeing Teru get a hurt expression, he sighed softly."Sorry, I just don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, Hizaki." Teru slumped his shoulder, upset that he couldn't be of any help to Hizaki right now."Just remember that you're my best friend. So, if you ever want to talk, I'll be here to listen to anything you have to say."

"Thank you, Teru." Hizaki pat the younger one's head gently."You're such a sweetheart and also my best friend."

~X~

The days felt as if they passed each person at different speeds. For Teru and Masashi, the days passed normally. For Rubi, the days went by just a little faster than normal. For Yuki, each day seemed to fly by too quickly. And for Hizaki, the days trudged on forever, seeming almost endless. By the time a month passed since Kamijo left, Hizaki couldn't stand it anymore. Without Kamijo around, Rubi was spending all his time with Yuki. Hizaki hated it. One afternoon, before he knew it, the pretty one found himself charging to Teru's room. Teru wasn't with Masashi today because he was cleaning his room. Why was Hizaki going to Teru's room? He needed to talk. He had to let out his problem before it made him explode."Teru." He entered Teru's room without knocking, knowing the other wouldn't mind."I need to talk to you."

Teru was currently sweeping but stopped when Hizaki entered his room."What do you need to talk about?" he wondered curiously.

"My problem." Hizaki answered."Will you listen?"

"Of course." Teru set down the dustpan and leaned the broom against his dresser."You can tell me as much, or as little, as you want."

Hizaki stepped over to Teru's bed and seated himself, placing his hands on his lap."I'm angry." he stated flatly."Every single time I see them together, it angers me."

"You mean, Yuki and Rubi?" Teru received a nod."Why does that make you angry?"

Hizaki sighed and lowered his gaze."Rubi shouldn't be spending so much time with Yuki. I mean, he has Kamijo. Even though Kamijo isn't here, Rubi still belongs to him. I don't want him to keep hanging around Yuki."

"I see." Teru said, though he was actually a bit confused. Did Hizaki like Yuki? Is that why he was mad about Rubi being around Yuki so much?

"What do you think I should do, Teru?" The beautiful male really needed advice. He didn't know what to do.

"I'm not entirely sure." Teru said honestly."But I think you should talk to Rubi and Yuki. If you make your feelings known to them, the problem might go away." At least, that's what he thought.

"Okay. Maybe I'll try." Hizaki wasn't sure if that would work. After all, he didn't know how he could explain his feelings and issues without exposing one of his secrets, which was who he loved.

~X~

That night, as he'd been doing every night since Kamijo left, Yuki tucked Rubi into bed and laid with him until he fell asleep. He was pleased that the human was getting better. Rubi had begun to speak a little more and ask questions every so often. As Yuki laid with the mortal, he held his hand gently."Yuki.." Rubi whispered softly."Thank you..for taking care of me.."

"You don't need to thank me." Yuki had been caring for Rubi, much in the same way that a parent would care for a hurt child."Go to sleep."

Rubi closed his eyes, being comfortable with Yuki."I hope..Kamijo will come back soon.."

"Me too." Yuki lied. At this moment, he hoped Kamijo would never return to this castle. The brunette vampire thought Kamijo deserved to be gone.


	16. Chapter 16

Yuki left the bedroom late in the night. Rubi had fallen asleep a few hours ago, but the brunette had stayed beside the blond, not wanting to leave his side. However, he needed to go back to his own room and get some sleep. He knew that if he stayed by Rubi's side all night, he wouldn't get any sleep at all. He would want to stay awake all night to watch over the other. Heading back to his bedroom, he noticed Hizaki standing in the hall, as if the pretty male had been waiting for him."Hizaki?" Yuki stepped over to him, perking an eyebrow curiously."What are you doing up so late?"

"I need to speak to you." Hizaki had his arms crossed over his chest and had a rather serious expression.

"What about?" Yuki tilted his head just slightly to the side. Hizaki had never spoken to him much, so what could he need to talk about?

The beautiful vampire uncrossed his arms then placed one hand on his hip."You need to stop being around Rubi so much." he said with a demanding tone."It's not right."

Yuki blinked a few times, seeming confused."What's not right about it?"

Hizaki pointed an index finger at the brunette accusingly."He belongs to Kamijo. Don't take him while Kamijo is away." He narrowed his eyes at the other, almost glaring."You shouldn't steal him from Kamijo."

"He doesn't belong to Kamijo." Yuki argued."In case you've forgotten, Rubi is a human being. He's not an object that can be kept from others." Yuki narrowed his gaze at Hizaki as well."What if I do take him? What's it to you?"

Growling, Hizaki lunged at Yuki and shoved him against a wall."Kamijo loves him!" he hissed."He shouldn't be with you!"

Yuki reached around Hizaki and gripped his hair, yanking his head back forcefully."That's not for you to decide. I can be with whoever I want. Besides, it's Rubi's decision to either wait for Kamijo or be with me." The brunette shoved the other to the floor."Why are you making yourself a part of this?"

"Kamijo loves Rubi." Hizaki lowered his gaze."I love Kamijo." he admitted."But he loves that human." Hizaki had finally spoken his secret."I want Kamijo to be happy. He loves Rubi and wants to be with him. So I don't want you to take Rubi away from him."

Yuki shook his head."You want me to leave Rubi with Kamijo? Even after Kamijo hurt him?" He received a nod."You were the one who cared for Rubi after he was hurt by Kamijo. You even yelled at Kamijo for what he did. Yet, you still want them to be together?"

"You don't understand." Hizaki climbed to his feet and glared at Yuki with tear-filled eyes."I hate Kamijo's brutality. But I love him. It upsets me when he hurts innocent people when he loses his temper. But I can't change the way I feel about him. And I can't change the way he feels about Rubi." He clenched his hands into tight fists."So I want them to be together. He'll be happy with Rubi. He loves him. I know he feels bad about what he did. I know that he'll make up for it when he returns."

"I don't want them to be together." Yuki stated."I can't let Rubi return to him." He lowered his gaze for a moment, looking down at the floor before returning his sight to Hizaki."I want Rubi. I will treat him much better than Kamijo."

"You can't have him!" Hizaki moved forward with the intention of attacking Yuki but stopped himself. What was he doing? Was he so angry that he would attack Yuki?"Kamijo needs him to be happy!"

"If you love Kamijo and want him to be happy, be with him, Hizaki!" Yuki snapped."Make him happy yourself!" Not giving the other a chance to say anything else, Yuki stormed off, going to his bedroom.

~X~

For days after that argument, Hizaki and Yuki avoided each other. Yuki still spent all his time with Rubi. Every second he spent with the human, he wanted him even more. He wanted Rubi to be his. But he was too reluctant to make a move on him. What if Rubi rejected him? After all, Rubi had been so serious about Kamijo. He had even allowed Kamijo to claim him. How would he react to Yuki's feelings? However, Yuki just couldn't let Rubi be with Kamijo. He wanted to protect the small human and make him happy. He was stuck in his thoughts about how he would tell Rubi. He needed to tell Rubi that he wanted him."Yuki?" The brunette broke away from his thoughts and noticed Rubi staring at him."Are you okay?" The mortal boy was doing so much better. He was no longer spending his time crying over what he'd gone through with Kamijo.

Yuki nodded once and pushed some of his hair back."Yeah. I was just thinking." The brunette was sitting outside with Rubi. They were seated on the ground with their backs against a large tree right in front of the castle.

"About what?" There it was. Rubi's curiosity was back. That made the vampire so proud. He had brought Rubi's curiosity back.

"About you." Yuki answered truthfully."You're getting much better, Rubi. I'm glad."

Rubi blinked a couple times then placed his hands on his lap."I have you to thank." he said with a smile.

Yuki was so mesmerized by that smile. It was Rubi's first smile after such a long time. Unable to hold himself back, Yuki pulled the small boy into his arms and held him close."Your smile is so wonderful." he whispered into his ear."I'm happy to finally see it."

Rubi pulled back a little and saw that Yuki was smiling too."I don't think I've ever seen you smile before." He enjoyed the sight of the vampire's smile."You always look so grumpy." He lightly placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder."I like your smile."

The brunette confused Rubi by brushing his fingers against his cheek before gently cupping it along his jaw line. Leaning in, without thinking, he kissed the mortal ever so softly. He pulled back when he felt Rubi's lips not responding to his own."Sorry, Rubi." He figured Rubi hadn't liked it.

"Please don't apologize." Rubi could feel himself blushing."Yuki.." He pressed their lips together, giving a tender kiss. He didn't understand what he was feeling right now. Didn't he love Kamijo? If so, why was he kissing Yuki? He shouldn't be doing this. Yet, knowing that this was wrong, he didn't want to stop himself. The human and vampire began to share a gentle kiss. And though it was so soft, there was intense emotion in it.

Not thinking about what he was doing, Yuki found himself lying Rubi down on the ground and getting over top of him. He disconnected their lips and peered directly into his eyes."Rubi.." He was in awe of how cute the young one was as he blushed. Moving down just a little, Yuki began to plant tender kisses on Rubi's neck, occasionally giving tiny licks. One of his hands slid down then slipped beneath Rubi's shirt, lightly touching his stomach.

Rubi was becoming so nervous. What was he getting himself into? This was cheating. He could feel himself growing tense at Yuki's touches."Yuki..Please stop.." His voice quivered just a little.

Yuki stopped and stroked Rubi's cheek."Are you alright?" He wanted to make sure that Rubi wasn't upset. He could see and feel that the boy was tensing up.

Nodding slightly, Rubi nibbled on his lower lip as he looked up at Yuki."Yeah, but..I don't know if we should be doing this."

The brunette smiled softly, letting the other know that it was okay."I understand, Rubi. You want to be faithful, don't you?" He got a nod in response."It's fine. I won't make you do anything that you don't want to do."

"I'm sorry, Yuki." Rubi didn't know why, but he felt bad. Yuki seemed to really like him. But he had already given himself to Kamijo. Could he just give himself to Yuki now?

"There's no need for you to apologize. You've done nothing wrong." Yuki was about to get off of Rubi but stopped when the front of his shirt was grabbed."Rubi?"

"But, Yuki.." Rubi was staring up at him with a bright blush."I think I really like you..And I think I.." He turned his gaze to the side for a few seconds before returning his gaze to the male above him."I want you. I really do. But I don't know what to do."

Yuki chuckled lightly."Just do whatever you want. It's your decision."

"My decision.." Rubi murmured to himself. Deciding, he pulled Yuki down into a kiss."I want you." Maybe giving himself to Yuki wouldn't be such a bad thing. Yuki cared for him. It was Yuki who helped him. This vampire above him was the one who made him the way he was now. He made Rubi feel good again.

Yuki smiled against Rubi's lips, pleased with that decision."Let's go inside." He got up and gently grabbed Rubi's hand, helping him to his feet."I want you to be comfortable." He wouldn't take Rubi on the ground. He wanted Rubi to be as comfortable as possible.

The small human allowed the brunette vampire to lead him inside and through the halls. They went into Yuki's bedroom. Once in the bedroom, Rubi was picked up and carefully laid on the bed. He loved how Yuki was treating him right now. They began to kiss as the vampire's hands touched the mortal's body. Each touch was so tender. Rubi was being treated so nicely, with such care, as if he was the most precious person in the world."Yuki.." Rubi made Yuki stop for just a moment."After this..Will you still..treat me this nicely?" Rubi had thought of how Kamijo's behavior had changed from nice to rough. He didn't want Yuki's behavior to change like that.

"Yes." That answer was enough. Yuki was allowed to continue. He undressed Rubi slowly, wanting them both to enjoy this as much as possible. Beginning with Rubi's shirt, Yuki pulled it off then kissed his chest. He licked a small nipple as his fingers gently touched the other. A smile formed on his lips as he listened to Rubi's breaths change pace. As he continued, he listened to the other as he became aroused. Sliding down Rubi's pants then removing them completely, Yuki touched his thighs, trailing his fingertips over the smooth skin. Grabbing and lifting one of Rubi's legs, Yuki kissed his shin. Moving up, he kissed the side of his knee. He adored every part of Rubi. In his eyes, the human was perfect. Trailing kisses onto the boy's inner thigh, he lowered his leg before doing the same to his other leg. Next, he pulled off Rubi's underwear, fully exposing the human.

Rubi sat up and pressed his lips to Yuki's, kissing him with a bit of want and lust. His want for the other was growing with each touch and kiss."Yuki..I want to..undress you.." he said with a deep blush. He received a smile, which let him know that Yuki was alright with that. Pushing up Yuki's shirt, Rubi removed it and dropped it to the floor. The vampire's chest was perfect, not too slim, yet also not too muscular. The blond leaned in close to lightly kiss that perfect chest as his hands unfastened Yuki's pants. He closed his eyes as his lips pressed kisses to the flawless skin, feeling Yuki's fingers stroke his cheek so lovingly. As he pulled off Yuki's pants, Rubi opened his eyes and blushed deeply as he looked down at the vampire's crotch. He hooked his fingers on the waistband of Yuki's underwear and hesitated just slightly before removing the final piece of clothing. He really wanted to do this, but he was nervous.

Now that they were both nude, Yuki was a little nervous as well. He pulled Rubi into a deep kiss, their bare bodies pressing together. To him, feeling Rubi's lips moving against his own was the most amazing feeling at this moment. Breaking the kiss, He peered into the others eyes."Rubi..I don't want this to be like any way that you've been with Kamijo." He wanted to be different from Kamijo. He wanted to be better."How have you had sex with Kamijo?"

That was such a personal question. Rubi hadn't expected to be asked about the sex he had with Kamijo."O-on my back..And on my side.." he stammered, almost too shy about that topic to speak.

"Alright." Yuki thought Rubi's stammer was so adorable. Gently guiding Rubi into a position, he had gotten the human onto his hands and knees."You've never done it this way with Kamijo?"

Rubi shook his head a little."No.." Being on all fours with Yuki behind him, Rubi felt a bit embarrassed and shy. A tingle went up his spine when he felt the vampire's lips lightly kiss his bottom.

Yuki loosely gripped Rubi's hips and positioned himself behind the cute blond. Leaning down to kiss Rubi's shoulder blade, he had no regrets about this. He knew that he would do anything to keep Rubi safe and happy."Are you ready?" Getting a nod, Yuki slowly slid his shaft into the human's tight hole. As he pushed into the small male, he could feel him quivering just slightly. However, Rubi didn't seem to want to stop. Once he was fully inside, he paused to allow Rubi to adjust.

Rubi felt himself shaking at the feel of being filled by Yuki's shaft. He hadn't thought he'd be having sex with the brunette. Now that they were doing this, he could barely believe how much he wanted it. After taking almost a minute to adjust, he pushed his hips back a little."Move..Please.." He was ready. He wanted Yuki to begin moving.

Yuki began to move his hips in a back-and-forth movement, pulling mostly out then pushing back into Rubi. He started slow, wanting to do this at Rubi's pace."Tell me how you want it." he said as he moved."You're in control, Rubi." He knew that Kamijo was most likely the type to take control at all times. So he wanted Rubi to have control right now."I will do this any way you want. Just tell me what you want."

As Yuki began with slow thrusts, Rubi's face became covered with a deep blush, and his breaths started to become a little unsteady. He was in control? Maybe he would enjoy that. He was glad that Yuki wanted to please him."Faster.." When the other listened and began moving a bit faster, Rubi raised his hips a little more than they already were, which caused him to arch his back slightly, his chest lowering closer to the bed."Harder.." The thrusts became harder, earning moans from the blond."Faster.." This felt so amazing. Even though he had told Yuki to thrust harder and faster, the brunette was still being careful enough to not get too rough. It was so enjoyable and pleasurable. Both of Rubi's hands gripped the bed sheet as he arched his back more, his chest touching the bed."Yuki.." he moaned.

Yuki could be heard making moans of his own. Being inside the human was almost too much for him. However, he did not allow himself to give in to the pleasure and get rough. He wanted this to be the best sex Rubi ever had."Rubi.." He could barely believe that he was moaning the mortal's name. To give Rubi more pleasure, he reached one hand around and wrapped his fingers around the younger one's shaft. As he slid his fingers along Rubi's shaft while thrusting at the fast and hard pace Rubi wanted, he was proud of the noises he received. Rubi's moans grew louder and became a little higher in pitch. Yuki went from stroking Rubi's shaft to pumping it at a quick pace. He watched as Rubi hid his face in the blanket, not minding. He would not force Rubi to show his face. He was satisfied with pleasing the human and listening to his moans.

"Yuki, I..I can't..handle..m-much more.." Rubi had never felt pleasure like this. The pleasure Yuki was giving him felt so much better than the things Kamijo had done.

Hearing Rubi's words, Yuki pumped his shaft quicker and thrust just a little harder."Release..whenever you are ready.." Yuki was getting close, but he was waiting for Rubi to release first. He wanted the boy to be completely satisfied.

It only took another minute or two of Yuki's thrusts and pumps. Rubi couldn't handle any more. Moaning rather loudly, he reached his climax, releasing onto Yuki's hand. Not long after, he heard Yuki make a sort of grunt-like moan. Yuki released inside of Rubi, bringing his movements to a stop. After Yuki pulled out his shaft, Rubi sat himself up on his knees and turned to face the other."Y-Yuki.." he stammered with a bright blush as he saw the vampire lick the cum from his hand. He was soon pulled into a deep, loving kiss, tasting himself in the others mouth.

Yuki carefully laid Rubi on his back as they kissed. Disconnecting their lips after a moment, he laid down beside the younger male, pulling him into his arms. For a few minutes, it was silent, aside from Rubi's heavy breaths. Staring up at the ceiling as he held the blond, Yuki spoke."Please be with me."

Rubi cuddled against Yuki's chest, his heart pounding rapidly. Kamijo had always made his heart pound but never like this. This felt different. He had butterflies in his stomach, and there was a strange warmness in his chest. He couldn't describe the feeling."Yes." He didn't know how he knew what he wanted, but it was so clear right now. He wanted to be with Yuki. How could he not? Yuki had never hurt him. And he believed that Yuki never would hurt him."I want to be with you."

Yuki gently brushed a few strands of hair out of Rubi's face then kissed his forehead."Get some rest." He and Rubi both closed their eyes and relaxed together. For Yuki, it was amazing to have the boy in his arms. For Rubi, it was amazing to be in the vampire's arms.


	17. Chapter 17

Rubi awoke during the night and found himself still in Yuki's arms. The brunette vampire was sleeping peacefully as the human was snuggled against his chest. It almost felt like a dream. Rubi was so unbelievably comfortable right now. But that feeling didn't last long. Some thoughts sank into Rubi's mind that made him feel a little upset. He had been unfaithful. He'd cheated on Kamijo. What would he do if, and when, Kamijo returned? Would he go back to Kamijo? Or would he remain with Yuki? The sleeping vampire had been treating him so much better than Kamijo ever did. Maybe staying with Yuki would be the best thing to do. But wouldn't that upset Kamijo? What if Rubi received punishment for sleeping with Yuki? Rubi broke away from his thoughts when the vampire in bed with him began to stir a little."Yuki.." he whispered, gently tapping the brunette's arm.

Shifting a bit, Yuki opened his eyes and looked at Rubi sleepily."Rubi..? Is something wrong?" He gently touched Rubi's hair. He didn't seem to be fully awake, mainly still asleep, considering he appeared to be dozing off again.

"Yuki.." Rubi tapped his arm again. He felt a little bad about trying to wake the other. After all, Yuki seemed to have been sleeping so well.

Not being awake enough to think, Yuki pulled Rubi closer, pressing their nude bodies together. Upon feeling the naked boy against his bare skin, Yuki snapped awake and quickly moved away, as if he was shocked or surprised."Oh man.." he mumbled, sitting up.

"What's wrong?" Rubi asked as he sat up as well, a blush covering his cheeks from being pulled against the others naked body.

"Nothing's wrong.." Yuki shook his head a little."I just..couldn't believe that had really happened." He was referring to their sex, feeling a little embarrassed for reacting the way he just had."I'd wanted you for quite some time. Now that I've finally had you..It almost felt like a dream."

Rubi shifted to sit on his knees, grabbing the blanket and pulling it up to keep his body out of Yuki's sight."I need to know something, Yuki." He lowered his gaze a little."It's important."

The vampire rubbed his eyes a little to make himself a little less sleepy then looked at Rubi curiously."What do you need to know?" He did wonder if this could wait until morning, but if Rubi wanted to know now, Yuki wouldn't put it off until later.

"Am I..important to you?" Rubi's question was a bit unexpected."Am I precious to you?" He felt a strong need to know."Do you love me?"

Yuki didn't answer right away, though he knew the answers to those questions."You're very important to me." he answered truthfully."And you're precious to me. Very precious." He was nervous about answering the third question. But Rubi wanted to know."Yes." He looked at Rubi and stared directly into his eyes."I love you."

Shaking his head, Rubi didn't know what to think."This is wrong." he said with a quiet whimper."This can't be happening.." Rubi moved his hands up to cover his face."Why? I don't understand."

The sound of the human beginning to softly cry worried Yuki."Rubi, what's wrong?" He wanted to comfort the blond, but when he gently touched his shoulder, his hand was pushed away.

"Don't touch me.." Rubi was so confused."We can't..do this.." He lowered his hands and looked at Yuki with tears trickling down his cheeks."Why is this happening..?" His voice quivered as he cried softly."Why am I..falling in love with you..?"

Yuki's face formed a sad expression."Love is something that can't be controlled or predicted, Rubi." He carefully pulled the boy into his arms, holding him against his chest."It wasn't my choice to fall in love with you. But it happened, and I don't regret it." He felt hurt that Rubi was crying about falling for him."I'm sorry."

"Now I've really been bad.." Rubi whimpered. He surprised Yuki by pushing him down onto his back and getting on top of him."Don't be sorry..Please..Comfort me..Hold me.." He was realizing now how much he had begun to depend on Yuki."You were always there for me..Whenever I was hurting..you made me feel better.." His tears kept falling, dripping down onto the brunette's chest."That's why I'm..falling in love with you..But I'm scared.."

Pulling Rubi down, Yuki put his hands on Rubi cheeks and stared into his teary eyes."Rubi, you don't need to be scared. I'll always protect you. And I won't do you wrong. Never, under any circumstances, will I ever hurt you."

"Yuki.." Rubi was amazed. Yuki seemed to always know what to say to make him feel better."Tell me.." He was trying to stop his tears, but he wasn't successful yet."Tell me you love me.."

Yuki smiled and chuckled lightly."I love you, Rubi." He touched a small kiss to the tip of Rubi's nose."I'll say it as many times as you want." He slid his arms loosely around the small male's torso."Because it's true."

"Say it again." Rubi needed to hear it.

"I love you." Yuki was determined to satisfy Rubi.

"Again."

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you, Rubi."

Finally able to stop crying, Rubi rested his head down on Yuki's chest."Thank you." He still felt a little upset about all of this. However, it didn't seem as bad now."Yuki, I'm sorry for waking you up."

Chuckling, Yuki kissed the top of Rubi's head."It's okay. Waking up to your pretty face is quite nice." He began to slowly slide his fingertips up and down Rubi's spine, feeling the mortal relax."Does this feel good?" he asked, hoping it did.

"Yeah.." Rubi had closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Yuki's warm fingers on his cold back. He always got cold easily, especially while being naked, having no clothes on to keep him warm.

The brunette grabbed the blanket and pulled it up over them both then resumed sliding his fingers up and down Rubi's spine. He did this until he was sure that Rubi had fallen asleep. He felt like the luckiest man in the world, having this adorable male sleeping on top of him. As he laid there, his arms around Rubi, he thought of Jasmine, his dead love. 'Jasmine..' he thought. 'Are you watching from above?' He smiled contently. 'I must be the luckiest person in existence. I have two such wonderful people to love. You and Rubi. I will never stop loving you. But Rubi has a special spot in my heart as well.'

~X~

In the morning, Masashi was awoken by a knock on his bedroom door. Looking at the time, he became confused. He was always the first person up, so why was someone knocking on his door? It was so early, not even seven o'clock yet. Getting out of bed in just his sleep pants, he stepped over to the door and opened it just enough to peek out."Teru?" He was surprised to see the younger vampire. Opening the door a bit more, his eyes took in the others appearance. Teru was in white pajamas and bare-foot with messy hair. Being hugged against his chest was a pillow."What are you doing, Teru?"

The younger one looked at Masashi groggily."Masashi..Can I sleep in your room?" he asked sleepily.

"What's wrong with your room?" Masashi was quite confused. Why did Teru want to sleep in his room? And why did he come to his room at this time, instead of last night or a little later in the morning?

Teru pouted adorably and made a cute whine."There's a spider in my room." Teru hated spiders."So, can I sleep in your room? Please?"

Masashi couldn't help but chuckle. Stepping aside, he allowed the other to enter his room."Why don't you just kill the spider?" he asked as he watched Teru make his way over to the bed and sit down.

"Spiders are scary and gross." He shivered at the mere thought of the spider that was crawling around in his room."I don't want to go near any spiders."

Masashi closed the door and stepped over to the bed, sitting down beside Teru."Alright. Later, I'll go to your room with you and kill it if I see it. Okay?"

Teru nodded and softly kissed Masashi's cheek."Okay. Thank you." He placed his pillow beside Masashi's pillow and laid down, covering up with the dark-haired male's blanket.

Masashi laid down beside Teru and got beneath the blanket as well. It was clear to see how tired Teru was. He fell asleep within just a minute or two. Masashi smiled at the sight of the others sleeping face."Too adorable." he commented quietly to himself before going back to sleep as well.


	18. Chapter 18

The sight Hizaki saw as he was wandering the halls at around noon angered him. Yuki and Rubi walked by him, closely side-by-side. They were holding hands, their fingers laced together. Hizaki clenched his hands into tight fists and turned his gaze away. He could only imagine what Kamijo would feel if he was here to see that. Teru and Masashi saw them too. However, they were both glad about it. Hizaki was the only person who didn't like the fact that they were together. He walked in the opposite direction and tried to think of what he should do. Should he find a way to split them up? Or should he let them be together? He didn't want to think of how hurt Kamijo would be if he knew about this. Even though Yuki had told him that he should be with Kamijo and make him happy himself, he didn't think that would work. After all, he knew how Kamijo felt about Rubi. He couldn't easily replace the human in Kamijo's heart. Going back to his bedroom, he stepped over to his window and stared out, allowing his mind to wander. He wondered what Kamijo was doing right now.

Kamijo had been gone for far too long, according to the beautiful vampire. He longed for the oldest vampire's return. Leaning his side against the wall by the window, he kept his gaze on the world outside. Somewhere in his mind, he truly hoped that he would see Kamijo coming back. However, the only life in the forest was the nature. There was no Kamijo to be seen. Hizaki placed a hand over his not-beating heart and tightly gripped the fabric of his dress. He couldn't stand this. It hurt to know that Kamijo might never return. It also hurt to know that, if Kamijo returned, he would be greeted with the news that his human lover had gone to someone else."Why couldn't it be me?" Hizaki quietly asked himself."Why couldn't I be the one Kamijo wanted?" A few tears slowly trickled down his soft cheeks.

~X~

Rubi had gone with Yuki to the dining room to get something to eat. When the brunette went into the kitchen, Rubi just sat alone at the table. Masashi and Teru both stepped into the dining room. Masashi was holding a notepad and a black pen. Teru was following Masashi around, as always. Seeing the small human, Masashi halted, causing Teru to bump into his back. Teru looked at Rubi and gave him a small smile."Hello, Rubi." the youngest vampire said, sounding quite happy.

Rubi looked at Teru then Masashi, wondering what they were doing."Are you two busy with something?" he asked curiously.

They both seemed pleased to hear Rubi's curiosity."Yes." Masashi answered."We are looking around every room for anything that needs to be repaired."

"Have you seen anything that needs to be fixed?" Teru asked, one of his hands lightly grabbing onto Masashi's sleeve in a sort of clingy way, sure the other wouldn't mind.

The mortal shook his head just a little."No." He turned his gaze to the kitchen door when Yuki stepped out.

Yuki set a plate of food down in front of Rubi then gently pat the boy's head. Shifting his attention to the two other vampires, he gave a greeting nod."What are you two up to?" he wondered.

"We're looking for broken stuff." Teru stated with a proud tone, glad to be helpful to Masashi in any way.

Masashi chuckled and lightly pat Teru's head."Have you seen anything that needs to be fixed, Yuki?"

Yuki gave a small nod."Yeah. Now that I think about it, there was a certain person with a problem the other day." The brunette placed a hand on his hip as he spoke."If you see Hizaki, try getting that pole out of his ass and screw his head on straight."

Masashi, Teru, and Rubi were all three shocked and surprised to hear Yuki say that."What's come over you, Yuki?" Teru asked, sounding hurt."Hizaki is a nice person. Why would you say something so mean about him?"

Yuki crossed his arms and turned his gaze to the side."Why don't you go ask him yourself?" He sat down beside Rubi and leaned down against the table, propping himself on an elbow.

Masashi was very displeased when Teru left the dining room to go to Hizaki. Stepping over to the other side of the table, he placed a hand on it and leaned down to put his face in front of Yuki's, giving him a stern expression."Watch your attitude, Yuki." he demanded strongly."Be nice and don't upset Teru."

Yuki was definitely surprised."What, are you two together now or something?" If he remembered correctly, Masashi had said something before about never being with the youngest vampire.

"Yes, we are." Masashi straightened himself up but kept his stern expression."Don't ever say something unkind about Hizaki in front of Teru again. You know they're best friends." After saying that, Masashi left the dining room to follow Teru.

Rubi looked at Yuki and lightly tapped his shoulder once."Yuki?" The brunette had gone silent, which made Rubi worry a little."Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Yuki smiled slightly and reached over to gently push back some of Rubi's hair."Just eat. Okay?"

Rubi didn't ask any other questions for now. He just began to eat. As he ate, he relaxed at the feel of Yuki's fingers combing through his hair slowly."Yuki.." he spoke once he finished eating."Did Hizaki do something to upset you?" He turned himself just a little to face Yuki."Why did you say something so mean about him?"

The brunette vampire sighed softly."Hizaki got mad about you and me being together." He leaned in close to Rubi and kissed his forehead."Don't worry about it. Everything is going to be fine."

"Are you sure?" Rubi didn't want there to be any trouble."I hope he doesn't stay mad."

"Yes, I'm sure." Yuki gave Rubi's lips a soft kiss."I'll take care of everything. All you need to do is be happy."

~X~

As the days went by, Hizaki just became more and more upset. He stopped coming out of his room and didn't answer whenever Teru knocked on his bedroom door to check on him. He stayed in his room for weeks until he, eventually, couldn't even stand to do that. Everything just felt so wrong to him. The relationship Yuki was building with Rubi was no longer the most important thing on his mind. Now all he could think about was Kamijo. Would he ever return? If so, when? Hizaki couldn't take this anymore. He was just about ready to run away from this castle and search for Kamijo.

Looking out his window again, as he'd been doing constantly, he noticed something moving in the forest. Maybe it was just an animal. But it looked a little too large to be an animal. Was it a person? Hizaki perked up. Was it Kamijo? Unable to contain himself, Hizaki hurried out of his room and ran through the halls, heading out of the castle."Kamijo!" he called as he rushed through the forest. The response he received almost drove him to tears.

"Hizaki?" That was Kamijo's voice. When Kamijo saw the pretty one running directly toward him, he smiled and held his arms out. He knew Hizaki would be happy to see him. The beautiful male had always been the most emotional one of all the vampires.

Hizaki ran right into Kamijo's arms, throwing his own arms around Kamijo."I missed you..!" He trembled in Kamijo's arms, trying not to burst into tears.

Then, Kamijo asked the questions that Hizaki had hoped not to hear."How is Rubi doing? Where is he?"

~X~

Where was Rubi at this specific time? Right where he wanted to be. In the arms of a certain brunette. Lying in Yuki's bed."Yuki.." Rubi was trying to catch his breath after sex, cuddled against Yuki's chest."I think..I'm finally ready to say it.."

Yuki knew what Rubi was talking about and lovingly kissed his lips."If you're ready..say it." Yuki had been waiting long enough to hear these words.

"I love you.." Rubi had been so hesitant to say those words to Yuki. But now he knew that he loved the brunette."I love you, Yuki.."

Yuki smiled and held Rubi close."I love you too, Rubi." Just as the mortal sat up, the vampire grabbed him and playfully pulled the other on top of him, his hands on the small blond's hips."So beautiful." His eyes roamed over Rubi's nude body as his hands lightly rubbed his hips.

Rubi placed his hands on Yuki's chest and blushed deeply."Come on, Yuki. Let's get dressed and go outside." He smiled and tapped his fingers in a rhythm."I want to sit outside with you."

"Alright." Yuki smiled back at Rubi and pulled him down into a deep kiss. Rolling over to put himself on top of the other male, he smirked against his lips."We will only go outside if you do one thing for me."

"Anything. Just name it." Rubi wondered what Yuki wanted him to do. Whatever it was, he was sure that he would do it.

The vampire gave a playful smile and licked Rubi's lips once."Kiss me. Make the move yourself." Yuki had been making the moves, knowing Rubi was so shy about intimacy. Rubi had only made the move once during their first time having sex together.

Smiling shyly, Rubi gently brushed his fingers against Yuki's cheek then leaned up to kiss him. Just before their lips touched, he paused for just a second."I will kiss you whenever you want me to." he said then pressed their lips together, kissing Yuki lovingly.

Kissing back for just a few seconds then pulling away, Yuki was satisfied with that."Okay, cutie. Let's go outside." Yuki got up and stood beside the bed, watching Rubi as he stretched out before sitting up.

Rubi blushed again when he saw Yuki watching him stretch."Perv." he said with a cute giggle.

Yuki couldn't help but chuckle."Just Remember, Rubi." he said as he stepped over to get some clothes from his dresser."I'm your perv."

"Yeah, I know. I'm glad that you're my perv." Rubi started to get off the bed, but his foot was stuck in the blanket, causing him to trip. When he fell on the floor, he made a quiet groan.

When he heard Rubi fall, Yuki quickly knelt beside him."Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

Rubi giggled and tried to get his foot out of the blanket."Uh huh. I'm okay." His giggle became light laughter at the sight of Yuki's worried expression.

The brunette vampire sighed and helped Rubi get his foot out of the blanket."You need to be a little more careful, you klutz."

"It's not my fault." Rubi laughed as he spoke."Your blanket tripped me. Maybe it's jealous that I spend more time with you than it does."

Yuki laughed lightly and helped Rubi climb to his feet."Let's get dressed, silly. I'm sure my blanket will be extra comfortable tonight as an apology for tripping you." Going back to his dresser, Yuki got out two outfits for them, getting dressed after tossing one of the outfits to Rubi. After they both got dressed, they headed out of Yuki's bedroom. Walking through the halls, holding hands with their fingers intertwined, the two went to the front doors of the castle and stepped outside.

Unfortunately, they exited the castle just in time to see Hizaki and Kamijo approaching. Rubi and Yuki both froze. Kamijo and Hizaki also froze when they saw them."Kamijo.." Rubi's voice came out as a mere whisper.

"Rubi.." Kamijo didn't know what to think. Had Yuki and Rubi come out to greet him as Hizaki had? Or was something else going on? Why were they holding hands?


	19. Chapter 19

As Kamijo stared at Rubi and Yuki, trying to figure out what was going on, Rubi pulled his hand away from the brunette's. Yuki understood. Rubi was afraid. He felt so sure that, if Kamijo knew that he'd been unfaithful, he would be in trouble. After the way Kamijo had acted the last time he'd gotten angry, Rubi didn't want to upset him again."Kamijo.." The human forced himself to speak."Welcome back.." His voice trembled as his mind spun. What should he do? Should he go back to Kamijo? Or should he stay with Yuki? He had just told Yuki that he loved him. But he had loved Kamijo first. Rubi didn't know what to do.

"Rubi.." Kamijo stepped closer and paused for a couple seconds before pulling the small human into his arms. All attention from Yuki and Hizaki was on him and the boy. Maybe this would turn out as Kamijo had imagined his return would be like. He had imagined coming back to the castle, embracing Rubi, and making things right. Gently cupping Rubi's chin, he lifted the boy's face up and leaned in close.

Rubi's thoughts were racing a mile per minute. i'What do I do?'/i he wondered. i'What should I do?'/i However, he soon found out what to do. When Kamijo leaned in to kiss him, Rubi's hands acted of their own accord. Both of his hands quickly moved up and gave Kamijo's chest a push, making him stop and move back a little.

Kamijo was surprised. Rubi just pushed him away?"Rubi?" What did this mean? Did Rubi just not want to kiss him? Or was it something else?

It was clear now. Rubi may not have been sure of what to do, but his body and heart sure knew. He just couldn't form the words to say it. How could he possibly tell Kamijo what he wanted? Stepping behind Yuki, using him as a sort of safety shelter, Rubi lightly grabbed onto the back of the brunette's shirt with both hands."Yuki.." he whimpered quietly."I can't.."

Yuki knew what Rubi meant. Rubi couldn't say it and wanted Yuki to tell Kamijo."Kamijo." he spoke strongly, letting Rubi stay behind him."Rubi is no longer yours."

"What?" Kamijo was taken aback by this."What are you saying?" he demanded.

Hizaki stepped forward a little."Yuki! Don't do this!"

Kamijo glanced at Hizaki before turning his attention back to Rubi and Yuki."What's going on?"

Yuki knew it was best to just come out and say it. Beating around the bush would just prolong the situation."Rubi has chosen me. He is with me now. He loves me."

"That can't be." Kamijo looked at Rubi, who was peeking around Yuki."Rubi..Is this true? Have you given yourself to Yuki?"

Rubi's answer came out quiet."Yes.." The mortal's grip on the back of Yuki's shirt tightened as he could see Kamijo growing angry.

Harshly grabbing the collar of the brunette's shirt, Kamijo lifted Yuki off the ground, glaring at him."You stole Rubi from me!"

Yuki smirked at Kamijo."I didn't steal him. It was his decision. I treat him better than you ever did."

Angrily, Kamijo threw Yuki to the side, right into the thick trunk of a large tree. He watched Yuki hit the trunk then fall to the ground."You were my friend, Yuki! How could you take my Rubi!"

"He's not yours." Yuki didn't fight back as Kamijo stepped over and kicked him in the side."Rubi belongs to no one. He's a human, not an object."

Hizaki ran over and grabbed Rubi, seeing that he was about to go to Yuki."Stay here, Rubi." He looked over at Kamijo and Yuki."Stay out of this. Let them work it out." _'More like, let Kamijo beat Yuki to a pulp.'_ Hizaki thought to himself. He knew Kamijo had lost his temper. It didn't take much for the oldest vampire to get very angry.

"Why don't you fight back? Huh?" Kamijo was kicking Yuki repeatedly as the brunette just took the beating."Fight back!"

Yuki looked up at Kamijo with a smirk."I don't need to fight you." he said with a bit of a cocky attitude."Why fight? I've already won." He climbed to his feet when Kamijo paused, getting angrier.

Hizaki struggled to hold onto Rubi, who was trying to pull away from him, desperate to reach Yuki."Rubi, calm down. This needs to be done." He knew the human couldn't stand the sight of Yuki standing there, hunched over to hold onto his side. Suddenly, Hizaki was shoved by Rubi, who ran toward Yuki."Rubi!"

"You'll pay for that, Yuki!" Kamijo launched a powerful punch at Yuki, but it wasn't Yuki that the punch connected with.

Kamijo, Hizaki, and Yuki froze when Rubi hit the ground. Yuki dropped down to his knees beside Rubi to make sure he was okay. After all, he'd just been hit in the head with such a strong punch."Rubi.." The human wasn't moving. He was out cold. Carefully, Yuki scooped Rubi into his arms and stood, straightening himself up. Glaring at Kamijo, he was so beyond angry. However, unlike Kamijo, he knew how to restrain himself."Your anger problem is a huge part of why Rubi can't be with you." he stated factually, a hiss in his tone."It would be a big mistake to leave a fragile human in the care of a violent brute like you." Turning, he carried Rubi inside.

~X~

Gently setting Rubi down on his bed, Yuki brushed some hair away from his face to see where he'd been hit. Rubi's left ear was red from the hit, as was the skin around that area. A powerful hit to the side of the head like that could have easily killed any human. Yuki was relieved that Rubi was okay. His breathing was steady, so that was good. Though, the spot where he'd been hit was swelling a bit. Leaving Rubi in the bed, Yuki hurried to the kitchen to get an icepack. Returning to the bedroom, the brunette carefully held the icepack against the side of Rubi's head. His own side was aching and throbbing, but he couldn't think about that right now. All he could think about was Rubi. He had to take care of Rubi. That was his first priority.

~X~

Kamijo stormed into the castle, still angry but at himself now. Maybe Yuki was right. Maybe he wasn't right for Rubi. The old one was aware that Hizaki was following him. But why? None of this was his problem, right? Stopping, he looked back at the beautiful one."Stop following me!" he demanded. When he began walking again, he felt Hizaki grab onto his arm."Let go!"

"Kamijo, wait." Hizaki gave the other a pleading expression, not that it helped at all."Please listen to me." He wanted to comfort the older vampire."Let me help you."

"No, Hizaki!" Kamijo harshly swung his arm back to push Hizaki away."I don't need your help!" But his elbow came in contact with Hizaki's chest, making the pretty male fall backward onto his bottom on the floor."Hizaki.." Kamijo looked down at Hizaki only to be met with a tearful gaze."I'm sorry.." Was this how things were going to go for Kamijo? _'Am I going to hurt everyone I care about?'_ he wondered. _'All because of my anger?'_


	20. Chapter 20

A few days passed since Kamijo's return. The only person who saw him during those few days was Hizaki. The beautiful vampire would keep going to Kamijo's bedroom, insisting on trying to comfort the oldest vampire. Today was no different from those days. Hizaki knocked on Kamijo's bedroom door before stepping into the room."Kamijo." he spoke softly."How are you feeling today?" He stepped over to the bed, seeing Kamijo just lying there. He'd been sulking so much."Kamijo." Hizaki sat on the edge of the bed and gently placed his hand on the others shoulder.

Kamijo sighed softly and looked up at Hizaki."Why won't you leave me alone?" he asked, sounding so bothered and annoyed.

"I care about you, Kamijo." was Hizaki's answer."I won't leave you alone." He smiled sweetly and tilted his head just slightly to the side."Please tell me how you are feeling."

Kamijo sat up and glared at Hizaki."I feel annoyed. You're getting on my nerves." he said with an angry tone."Get out. I don't want to see you." Kamijo didn't want to see anyone right now. He could see that his words hurt Hizaki. It was clearly visible in the pretty one's eyes. However, Hizaki didn't leave."Why do you put up with me?" It didn't make sense to Kamijo.

"I already told you, Kamijo. I care about you." Even though he was hurt by Kamijo's words, Hizaki still smiled at him. He tried not to let Kamijo's little outbursts of anger get to him. He knew Kamijo was just upset."You mean so much to me." He wanted Kamijo to know how he felt."I, um.." His nerves jumbled up as he tried to say it though. He couldn't get those specific words out."You're a good friend." No, that's not what he wanted to say. Why couldn't he calm his nerves and admit his feelings? _'I love you, Kamijo!' _he screamed in his head. _'I love you!'_

"That's not true." Kamijo said as he stopped glaring."I'm a terrible friend. That's why I keep hurting everyone. You've said so before, haven't you? I'm a monster."

Hizaki shook his head a little."No. You're not a complete monster, Kamijo. Some parts of you are nice." He gave Kamijo a look of determination."Please believe me. You're a nice person. You're only a monster when you lose your temper. You just need to learn how to control your temper. Please, Kamijo."

Kamijo was a bit taken aback by Hizaki's determination, but he just sighed and slightly slumped his shoulders."You really are like a big sister or mother, aren't you?" He turned his gaze away a little."You're always trying to cheer everyone up and take care of others." When Kamijo returned his gaze to the other, he was greeted by Hizaki's tear-filled eyes."What's wrong?" Had he said something wrong again? Had he just hurt Hizaki again?"Hizaki?"

"That's what I am? Just a big sister or mother?" Hizaki didn't want to be like that. Well, he did. Just not to Kamijo. He didn't want Kamijo to think of him as just a big sister or mother. He wanted to be much more than that. Before he could make them stop, tears trickled down his cheeks. Maybe wanting to be with Kamijo was hopeless. If Kamijo thought of him that way, how could he ever take Rubi's place in the older vampire's heart?

Feeling bad for the way he'd been speaking to Hizaki for the past few days, Kamijo pulled the other into his arms."It's okay, Hizaki." He didn't really know what was wrong at this point. Whatever it was, he wanted to tell Hizaki that everything was going to be fine. He wanted to comfort Hizaki, as Hizaki had been trying comfort him. He held the beautiful one, who had begun to quietly cry, in his arms.

~X~

During the afternoon, it was very quiet in the castle. Masashi was sitting in his bedroom, enjoying a book. This was one of the few times that he wasn't keeping himself busy with various things around the castle. He felt like relaxing today. However his relaxation didn't last long. His attention was taken away from his book when he heard someone running through the hall. That someone burst into Masashi's room without knocking. It was Teru. The youngest vampire ran over and practically tackled Masashi, making his chair fall backward."Teru!" Masashi threw his arms around the younger one to make sure he wouldn't get hurt."Jeez, Teru. Be careful." Calming himself, his face turned bright red when he realized Teru was wet and in nothing but a towel."Um, Teru? Why did you run in here like this?"

Teru looked at Masashi with a pleading expression and began to whine adorably."Masashi.." He sniffled a little and pointed toward the doorway."I was taking a bath, but..but.." He shivered at what he was about to say."There was a spider..It came down from the ceiling..It fell in the tub.." Not seeming to realize that he was nude and on top of Masashi, Teru pouted."Please kill it, Masashi..Get rid of the spider..Please.."

Masashi chuckled, finding it amusing that Teru would run into his room naked just to ask him to kill a spider."You're too cute, Teru. But you need to get off of me, so I can get up."

"Oh. Sorry, Masashi." Teru carefully got off of Masashi and stood beside the fallen chair.

Masashi got up and picked up the chair. Then, he turned to Teru and gently patted his head."I'll kill that spider for you. Which bathroom?"

"The one at the end of this hall." Teru answered."Can I wait in here while you kill it? I don't need to get back in the bath."

Giving a nod, Masashi left his bedroom to go to the bathroom and kill that spider. He came back just a few minutes later and smiled at Teru, who had sat on his bed."The spider is gone now." he told him.

Teru sighed softly."Thank you, Masashi." Now that Masashi was back in the room, and Teru had calmed down, the younger one grabbed the blanket from the bed and pulled it up to cover himself, the embarrassment of running in here naked finally getting to him.

Smirking, Masashi stepped over to the bed and leaned down in front of Teru."So, now..What am I going to do about the adorable, naked man on my bed?" He chuckled as he watched Teru's cheeks burn dark pink.

Not really sure what he should do or say about that, Teru scooted back on Masashi's bed a little."Um..I-I don't know.." he stammered.

The black-haired vampire climbed up onto the bed, putting his face right in front of Teru's."I think I know what to do." he said just before pressing their lips together, kissing the younger one lovingly. He half-expected Teru to pull away, but that didn't happen. Instead, he felt Teru begin kissing him back. Putting one of his hands on the younger one's chest, Masashi gently pushed him back to lay on the bed, moving the blanket aside and getting on top of him. He slid his hand downward and hesitated a little before removing Teru's towel. Masashi was about to break the kiss and look down at the rest of Teru's body, but he was stopped.

How was he stopped? Someone knocked on the door then opened it. So Teru, being embarrassed, shoved Masashi off and quickly covered himself with the blanket."Um, is this not a good time?" It was Yuki. He looked like he was about to start laughing, since Masashi had been shoved so hard."I just need to borrow something."

Masashi got up and stepped over to the door."Get out." he snarled at Yuki before slamming the door in his face. Letting out a heavy sigh, he went back over to the bed and knew that Teru would be too embarrassed to do anything intimate now. So he just smiled at Teru and tenderly kissed his forehead."To be continued, huh?" He received a small nod.


	21. Chapter 21

Hizaki stepped out of Kamijo's bedroom during the afternoon, sighing softly. Though he understood Rubi's situation, he wished the mortal had never left the oldest vampire. He didn't know how he was supposed to feel right now. Before all of this had happened, he had been so sweet and caring toward everyone. He was the one who always knew what to do. Now, he was probably the most confused one. He didn't know if he should be glad that Kamijo was available now, or if he should try to convince Rubi to go back to Kamijo. Walking down the hall, Hizaki approached Teru's bedroom. Maybe a chat with the friend he trusted the most would help him. He gave the door a couple soft knocks before opening it."Teru?" the beautiful vampire spoke softly. He spotted Teru sitting on his bed, seeming to be deep in thought about something."Teru." Hizaki said the others name again to get his attention.

Teru looked up at Hizaki."Hizaki?" He'd been completely unaware that the other was there until his name was spoken a second time."I didn't notice you come in. I was thinking about something." he said with a smile.

"I could tell." Hizaki stepped over and sat next to the younger vampire."You looked kind of funny because I'm not used to seeing you so deep in thought like that." he commented with a small chuckle.

Teru pouted cutely."I looked funny?" He gave Hizaki's shoulder a gentle push."Meanie." Then, he giggled, knowing the other was just joking."Do you want to talk about something?" he wondered."You don't normally show up in my room, unless you have something that's bothering you."

"Yeah, but.." Hizaki sighed softly."It's important, and I'm not sure how to say it. The only way I can think to say it would be a flat statement." He lowered his gaze for a moment before turning his sight back to Teru."I trust you more than anyone else, Teru. So I'm going to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone else. Okay?"

"Ooh, a secret?" That definitely got Teru interested. He loved knowing other people's secrets."I won't tell anyone, not even Cook."

The pretty male chuckled lightly at Teru's excitement then placed his hand atop the others head to calm him."Pay attention. This is very important." He waited a moment to make sure Teru was calm and paying attention."Teru...I'm in love with Kamijo."

"What?" Teru nearly shouted, being surprised by this fact."You're in love with Kamijo?"

Hizaki quickly covered Teru's mouth with both of his hands."Quiet, Teru!" He sighed, waited for a short moment, then removed his hands from the others mouth."You can't tell anyone. Understand?"

The youngest vampire gave a small nod."Yeah, okay. Have you told Kamijo that you love him?" Teru watched Hizaki shake his head then lower his gaze."Why not?"

"Kamijo still wants Rubi." Hizaki stated factually."Besides, Kamijo only thinks of me as a sort big sister or mother. He said so." He became a bit teary-eyed.

Teru stood and crossed his arms over his chest loosely."So?" He put on a determined expression."You're not going to give up, are you?"

Hizaki looked up at Teru."What else am I supposed to do?" His voice quivered a little as if he was about to cry.

"You love him, right?" Teru asked, receiving a nod."You know what you need to do?" He didn't even give Hizaki a chance to answer this time."If he doesn't want you, that means you just need to try harder." He uncrossed his arms and extended a hand toward Hizaki to help him up."Come on."

The pretty vampire gently grabbed Teru's hand then stood."I love you, Teru." he told the other, sniffling a little."You're a great friend." Hizaki put his arms around Teru and hugged him."But you stole my lines."

~X~

Teru and Hizaki went to the pretty one's bedroom to decide on what should be done to prepare Hizaki for the act of confessing his feelings to Kamijo. However, as soon as they stepped into the room, Teru went straight to Hizaki's closet."Let's dress up!" he said cheerfully. He opened the closet and began sifting through the others many dresses."I love your dresses, Hizaki! They're all so pretty!"

Hizaki sighed and crossed his arms."You're supposed to be helping me, Teru." he said with a small whine in his tone.

"I am helping." Teru said while pulling out a few gowns.

"How is dressing up going to help me?" The beautiful one sighed again then stepped over to Teru.

Teru turned to Hizaki and giggled."Well, we need to decide which dress you're going to where when you confess. Besides, dressing up always makes you happy. You need to be happy when you confess. That way, if he turns you down, it might not seem as bad."

Hizaki smiled a little."You've got a point." He grabbed one of the dresses Teru was holding."If I don't want to wear any of my dresses for that, you can be my model so I can make a new dress."

"Noo." Teru whined."I can't stand still for that long." His whine earned a giggle from Hizaki. They both stripped off their clothes and began putting on dresses. Teru loved to put on Hizaki's dresses because he loved how flowy they were. Once he got on a long, elegant dress, he twirled around and giggled cutely."Look, Hizaki! I'm a princess!" he joked.

"You can't be a princess, Teru." Hizaki stated as he fixed his own dress."You're too dorky." He glanced down at the dress he was wearing then turned his gaze back to Teru."How about this one?" he asked.

Teru eyed Hizaki's dress then shook his head."No. I don't think that's the right one." They both took off the dresses then put on different ones.

"So, if I'm dressing up to find the right dress, why are you dressing up?" Hizaki wondered.

The younger one shrugged his shoulders a little."No reason. I just like your dresses."

Hizaki smiled at Teru."Okay, I guess that's fine." Then, he had a question."So, Teru..What were you thinking about earlier? It seemed important."

Teru knew it would be okay to tell Hizaki because he trusted him so much."Well..I want to have sex with Masashi." he stated honestly.

"What?" Hizaki was taken a bit by surprise."I didn't know your childish mind could think about things like that." he said a bit jokingly. He tilted his head just a little to the side."So that's what you were thinking about?" He got a nod in response."Why were you thinking about it so hard? Is there a problem?"

The younger one shook his head and smiled."No. There's no problem. I was just thinking about it so hard because I want it, but I'm a bit embarrassed and nervous about it. But it's okay."

"Oh, okay." Hizaki was about to say something else, but he stopped when Teru moved behind him."What are you doing?"

Teru reached over Hizaki's shoulders, sticking his hands down the front of the others dress. He balled his hands into loose fists, making two lumps."Look, Hizaki! Boobs!" Pulling one hand out, he turned his hand a bit to lay his index finger along Hizaki's eyebrows."Unibrow!" Then, he paused." Aw man. Now I wish I had three hands."

Hizaki was a little confused."Why? Isn't two enough?"

"Well, if I have my hand up here to give you a unibrow, you can only have one boob." Teru answered."You're deformed."

Unable to contain it, Hizaki burst into laughter."Teru, you are too funny!"

Teru smiled widely, happy that he could change the topic of their conversation. Though, he was even happier at the fact that he had made his best friend laugh. Retracting both of his hands, he got down on his knees behind Hizaki, slipped his hands up the pretty male's dress and pulled back a little."Now you have a big butt!" Teru was pleased when Hizaki laughed more.


	22. Chapter 22

Rubi awoke in Yuki's bed, finding himself alone. He sat up and lightly placed his hand against the left side of his head. It still hurt a little. Fortunately, the swelling had gone down. Getting off the bed, he wondered why he was alone. Where was Yuki? Rubi stepped over to the window and peered outside. He couldn't help but think about Kamijo. He was wondering about a few things, like: if Kamijo was still angry, if he had done the right thing, why Hizaki was involved. He didn't quite understand that last part. How did Hizaki get involved? He remembered that Yuki had told me before that Hizaki was angry about them being together. Did Hizaki think he was wrong? Should he have chosen Kamijo?

While Rubi was thinking, the sound of the door opening startled him a little. Yuki stepped in just as Rubi turned around to see who was there."Oh, you're awake." Yuki smiled softly."You weren't supposed to wake up yet." he joked."I wanted to get back before you woke up because I didn't want you to wake up alone."

"Oh. Oops." Rubi chuckled lightly and went over to Yuki. He grabbed onto the front of the vampire's shirt with both hands and sighed, leaning his forehead against the others chest."I love you, Yuki."

"I love you too, Rubi." Yuki was a little confused. Rubi was acting a little odd."Is something bothering you?" He put his arms around Rubi's shoulders loosely."Look up at me, cutie. Tell me what's on your mind."

Rubi slowly turned his gaze up toward Yuki's face and was a bit hesitant to speak about what he'd been thinking."Well, um..Some things are bothering me, Yuki." he admitted."First of all, do you think I made the right choice?" His grip on Yuki's shirt tightened."Was choosing you the right thing to do?"

Yuki sighed softly, somehow knowing Rubi would ask him that."I can't answer that question, Rubi. That's for you to decide. Whether you made the right choice or not is a matter of opinion in this situation." Gently lifting the smaller human into his arms, Yuki carried him over to the bed. He seated himself on the edge of the bed, placing Rubi on his lap."In my opinion, you made the right choice. However, my opinion is biased. I want you to be with me. What matters, though, is that you be with whoever you want."

Lowering his gaze and slumping his shoulders, Rubi leaned against Yuki and still kept a tight grip on him."I want to be with you..But I made Kamijo and Hizaki both so angry." The mortal nibbled on his lower lip as he thought about Hizaki's place in this whole situation."Why was Hizaki so mad? Do you know, Yuki?" he asked, looking back up at Yuki for an answer.

"Yes, I know. Hizaki, well.." He didn't know if it was right of him to tell the others secret. Whether it was right or wrong, Yuki couldn't resist Rubi's answer-seeking gaze. The human's expression resembled a desperate puppy."Hizaki is in love with Kamijo." Yuki stated."Instead of trying to make Kamijo happy himself, he wanted you to stay with Kamijo and make him happy. He knows how much Kamijo wants you, so I think he's also jealous of you, in a way."

"Oh. I see." Rubi thought for a moment before speaking again."Does Kamijo know about Hizaki's feelings?" He received a shrug in response."He needs to know. Maybe if he and Hizaki get together, they might both become happy. Don't you think so?"

Yuki sighed and let himself fall backward on the bed, pulling Rubi down on top of him."You think too much." He closed his eyes and tried not to think about it anymore."I think you should just let them work it out on their own. It's no longer your business, so you don't need to worry about it."

"Ehh..Alright." Rubi laid his head on Yuki's chest and tried to push the thoughts from his mind."I'll try not to think about it so much."

The brunette began to slowly comb his fingers through the blond's hair."You know, even though you think too much, it's okay, I guess. That just means that you care a lot." He smiled, thinking about how caring Rubi was."If you weren't this caring about everyone, I might not have fallen in love with you. Your caring personality is part of what makes you so attractive, in my opinion."

Rubi opened his eyes and pushed himself up a little to put his face just a couple inches away from Yuki's."You like my personality? What's another thing that makes me attractive to you?" He really wanted to know all the things about himself that made Yuki love him.

Opening his eyes as well, Yuki peered directly into Rubi's eyes."Well, let's see. Another thing I like about you is.." He slid a hand down and gave Rubi's butt a squeeze."Your butt. I really like your butt. It's quite sexy." He chuckled as he watched Rubi's cheeks turn bright pink."I also like your blush. It's very cute. And your eyes. They're beautiful." Leaving his hand on Rubi's butt, he used his other hand to gently slide the tip of his index finger along Rubi's bottom lip."Your lips are so tasty. They make me want to never stop kissing you."

"You like a lot about me, don't you?" Rubi felt quite flattered. He hadn't thought that he was so attractive to anyone. He'd always thought of himself as plain or average."What else do you like?"

"You want to hear more?" Yuki received a nod, knowing he was making Rubi feel special. He was being completely honest. He loved all these things about Rubi."I love your smooth skin. Your curiosity amuses me at times. Other times, I find it adorable. Your hair is nice. At some angles, it makes you look girly, which I don't think is a bad thing. I actually rather like that." He smirked and slid both of his hands onto the human's hips."I love that sound you always make when I kiss you right here." He kissed the nape of Rubi's neck, earning a small squeak-like sound.

Rubi's blush grew darker. He hadn't known that Yuki paid attention to the little noises he made."I'm really sensitive there."

"I know." Yuki slid his hands down to the backs of Rubi's knees and spread his legs to make the blond straddle him."Now what are some more things I love about you?" He nuzzled against the side of Rubi's neck."I love how cuddly you are. In some ways, you remind me of a small pet or stuffed animal. I love how polite you are. When talking to other people, you are always careful with what you say, afraid to make anyone upset." While speaking, Yuki began to lightly rub Rubi's thighs, not caring that the fabric of his pants prevented him from touching the others skin at the moment."In short, I love everything about you. Everything about your appearance, attitude, personality. It's all attractive to me."

"I love everything about you as well, Yuki." Rubi stated with a smile."Well, everything that I know about you. I still don't know very much about you." He wanted to know more about the brunette beneath him."Will you let me know more about you, Yuki?"

Yuki gave Rubi's lips a soft kiss."All in due time, Rubi. You'll learn more about me. I promise." Suddenly, he thrust his hips upward, pushing his crotch against Rubi's. Then, he pulled Rubi's body up a little, thrusting his hips up again. This time, his crotch connected with Rubi's butt.

"You're horny, aren't you?" Rubi asked with a blush."Want sex?"

The brunette shook his head just a little."Not really. I just want to play." He kissed Rubi's earlobe then flicked his tongue over it."Will you play with me, oh love of mine?"

Rubi let out a small, cute giggle."Of course." So far, he liked Yuki's current mood. It made him stop thinking about the things that bothered him. He pressed their lips together, kissing his vampire lover deeply.

Pleased by the deep kiss, Yuki pushed his tongue into Rubi's mouth, getting a much better taste of the mortal. During this pleasurable connection of lips and tongues, the vampire rolled them over to place himself on top, still remaining between Rubi's legs. Without him even thinking about it, his hips began to move, making slow motions at first to thrust against Rubi's butt. He smirked against Rubi's lips when he felt the other becoming aroused. To further arouse his lover, the vampire unfastened Rubi's pants, slipped a hand down the front, and began to fondle him. Knowing Rubi would need a chance to breathe, he broke the kiss, hearing Rubi gasp for air."Enjoy that?" he asked, though the answer was obvious.

Rubi had been completely blown away by that kiss."Yes..That was the best kiss of my life.." His body experienced some tingling sensations as Yuki's lips came in contact with the sensitive skin of his neck.

"The best kiss of your life _so far_." Yuki corrected. He kissed all over Rubi's neck. Meanwhile, the movements of his hips gradually became faster and a bit harder, and his hand continued to fondle Rubi's shaft.

"Yuki.." the human whispered within a breathy moan."You're really turning me on.."

Yuki pulled his hand out of Rubi's pants and gently nibbled on his lover's earlobe."I'm turned on as well." He grabbed one of Rubi's hands and guided to his erection."Feel how hard I am?"

"Mhm." Rubi's fingers curled then straightened, beginning to rub Yuki's erection through his pants.

"Want to please me?" Yuki received a nod."I want to please you too." He moved Rubi's hand away from his crotch."We can both please each other at the same time." He pushed down Rubi's pants and underwear in one smooth motion.

"But you said you didn't want sex." Rubi said, wondering if Yuki had changed his mind.

"That's right. We're going to do something different." Yuki moved down and slowly slid his tongue along Rubi's shaft, earning a shaky sound."That is, if it's alright with you." He peeked up to see Rubi waiting to hear his idea."We can sixty-nine." he suggested."I'll suck you while you suck me."

Rubi blushed brightly."That would be fine with me, but.." He nibbled on his lip nervously."I've never done that before. I don't know if I'll be able to please you."

Yuki moved himself back up and smiled at Rubi."You just need some experience. Don't worry." He gently stroked the others cheek."I'm sure you'll please me."

"Okay.." Rubi watched Yuki remove his pants and underwear. Then, his lover positioned himself, so Yuki's face was over Rubi's shaft with his own over Rubi's face. Rubi peered up at the shaft that would soon be in his mouth.

Not being nervous or shy about this, the brunette vampire gave the tip of Rubi's shaft a couple slow, teasing licks. Then, after touching his lips to the tip, he took it into his mouth. He knew Rubi was nervous and shy about sucking a dick for the first time, so he didn't mind that Rubi might wait a moment before beginning. As he sucked, he became a little faster and rougher when he heard his lover start to moan, also using his tongue quite a bit."Mmm.." He made the small sound around Rubi's shaft to make his lips vibrate a little, giving the other more pleasure.

The blond knew he shouldn't just receive this pleasure without pleasing Yuki as well. He wanted Yuki to be pleased and feel much pleasure. Even though he was doubting his ability to please the brunette by sucking his dick for the first time, he still wanted to try. Hesitantly, he licked Yuki's shaft a few times before taking it into his mouth. After he began to suck, he started to feel like it wasn't as difficult as he'd first thought. It wasn't long before he heard Yuki starting to moan against his shaft. If this was all there was to it, Rubi figured they should do this again sometime. It was quite pleasurable. He bent his knees until his thighs touched Yuki's shoulders, moaning against his lover's shaft."Yuki.." he moaned, blushing deeply. He stopped sucking momentarily to catch a breath, also to let his lover know that he couldn't handle much more."I-I'm close..Yuki..I can't..take it.." He resumed sucking, wanting his lover to get close to his climax as well.

"Good.." Yuki spoke between his moans of pleasure."I'll be close soon.." He stopped sucking Rubi's shaft and wrapped his hand around it, starting to pump it quickly."Rubi..You're..doing great.." His human lover was doing great for his first time. He could tell by the fact that Rubi's moans were growing louder that he was about to climax."Let it out, Rubi.." he said before another moan."Let me taste you.." That said, he stopped pumping his lover's dick and started sucking it again.

Giving a loud, pleasure-filled moan, Rubi arched his back and knew it was coming."Yuki..!" With another loud moan of pleasure, Rubi reached his climax and released a load of cum into Yuki's mouth.

The brunette vampire swallowed the thick liquid then licked the last few drops off of Rubi's shaft. He moaned a little louder than he already had been, feeling Rubi begin to suck his dick a bit faster. He could tell that his lover was feeling a little more confident in his ability to please. Before long, Yuki felt himself about ready to burst inside his lover's moist mouth."Rubi..Are you ready..to taste me..?" he asked between moans."I'm..about to cum.."

Rubi stop sucking just long enough to say, "I'm ready.." He was ready to taste his lover. He'd never tasted cum before, so he was curious to know what it tasted like. He listened to Yuki's moans growing louder as he was clearly getting closer to his climax. When his lover gave a loud grunt-like moan and released, Rubi almost choked on the liquid that suddenly spurt into his mouth. Pulling back just a little, he swallowed Yuki's cum then copied the vampire's action of licking the rest from his shaft.

Yuki got off of Rubi then moved up to lay beside him."How was that, love?" he asked, giving his cheek a tender kiss.

At first, Rubi was speechless. Rolling onto his side to face Yuki, he cuddled against the vampire's chest."That was..amazing." He smiled shyly."I really liked that." He slipped one hand up the front of Yuki's shirt, the only piece of clothing that remained on him."Did I please you enough?" He really hoped he had given his lover enough pleasure.

"Yes." Yuki grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, removing it to give Rubi easier access to his chest. Then, he grabbed Rubi's shirt, taking it off as well to leave them both completely naked."You were wonderful."

"So were you." Rubi lightly kissed Yuki's chest once then let out a soft breath."I love you so much."

"I love you more." Putting an arm around the human's shoulders, Yuki held Rubi close.

Rubi chuckled lightly."If you say so. But I think _I _love _you _more."


	23. Chapter 23

For the next week, Kamijo rarely saw Hizaki. He only saw the pretty male maybe once or twice each day, when Hizaki would normally be in his room most of each day. Also, those rare times that Hizaki showed up in Kamijo's room, he seemed distracted, like he was trying to think something through."Hizaki, are you alright?" Kamijo asked the other during one of the rare visits."You seem like something is bothering you." The oldest vampire's moods had gradually gotten better. He was doing so much thinking lately. During all the time he had to himself, he'd realized how wrong he had been. His largest concern lately had become Hizaki. The pretty male had been caring for him so much. Now something seemed to be causing the beautiful one some emotional discomfort. So, Kamijo wanted to know if he could help Hizaki in any way, in return for all the kindness he had received from the other.

Hizaki tore himself away from his thoughts and shook his head a little."You don't need to worry about me. I'm fine." He gave a soft smile and sat on the edge of Kamijo's bed."I've just been working on a private project with Teru lately. That's why I haven't been in here as often. My mind is a bit stuck on that project."

"A project?" Kamijo perked an eyebrow at Hizaki with interest."Is it something important? Or are you two just doing it for fun?" he wondered.

"It's very important, but I can't tell you what it is just yet." The pretty vampire let out a soft sign."I'll tell you all about it once it's ready."

The oldest vampire moved himself over to sit beside Hizaki and lightly rested his hands on his lap."Hizaki, there's something I need to say to you." he said as his gaze was set ahead, looking at nothing in particular."I just want to say..Thank you for, you know..Cheering me up and putting up with me, even when I was angry and did nothing but snap at you." He sighed then turned his gaze toward Hizaki."I know I said some pretty mean things to you before while you were helping me, and I apologize." A smile made its way onto Kamijo's lips."Thank you for showing me that I can be more than just a monster."

Feeling a strong urge to throw his arms around Kamijo, Hizaki tried hard to resist. He didn't want to give away the fact that he loved Kamijo. At least, he didn't want the other to know until he was completely ready to confess his feelings."You don't need to thank me, Kamijo. I've told you before, haven't I? You're a good friend. I'd do anything to help you."

"Anything? Really?" The old one gave Hizaki an expression that held a small hint of desperation."In that case, do you think you can help me with something very important?"

"Sure. What it is?" Hizaki was almost too afraid to hear what was so important. _'Please don't ask me to get you and Rubi back together!'_ he inwardly prayed.

"Please tell Rubi that I'm sorry." Kamijo said, much to Hizaki's relief."I know I can't get him back. He loves Yuki now. I have to accept that." He lowered his head a bit. He was still dealing with the effects of a broken heart."Could you also tell Yuki that I'm sorry? Yuki was my best friend for over a decade, so I guess I felt betrayed when I saw him and Rubi together. I know I should apologize to them myself, but I don't think I can do that yet. I will when I can."

Hizaki smiled and gently placed a hand on Kamijo's shoulder."Leave it to me, Kamijo. I'll tell them. I promise."

Kamijo turned his gaze back toward Hizaki and felt a bit lucky to have such a kind person beside him."Thank you." He felt like he could really depend on Hizaki. He knew he could trust Hizaki to not betray him or hurt him in any way.

~X~

Teru was wandering around aimlessly through the castle, waiting for Hizaki to finish visiting with Kamijo. He was so bored. He couldn't even seem to find Masashi anywhere. The only people he saw were Yuki and Rubi. The two were walking down a hall, hand-in-hand. Teru was about to ask them if they knew where Masashi was, but he stopped and watched curiously as he saw Yuki lead Rubi up the spiral staircase that was off-limits to anyone other than the brunette. He wondered what was up there. Still, he knew that he should not break any rules. Teru hated to get into trouble, so he just walked away from the staircase and continued to roam around.

Just as Teru peeked into the dining room in search of Masashi, he saw the kitchen door open, the black-haired vampire stepping out. Glad to have finally found his lover, Teru smiled widely and practically rushed over to the other."Masashi! I've been looking for you."

"Oh. Did you need something, Teru?" Masashi inquired."Or did you just simply want to be by my side?"

"I want to be by your side." Teru lightly grabbed Masashi's hand and watched a small smile fix itself onto Masashi's lips."What were you doing in the kitchen?" he wondered.

Masashi laced his fingers with Teru's before answering the question."I was talking with Cook." That earned a look of surprise from Teru."What's so surprising?"

"You actually talk with him?" Teru glanced toward the kitchen door then returned his gaze to Masashi."I've tried to talk to him a few times before, but he never talks back. Does he talk back to you?"

The black-haired male gave a single nod."Yes. He doesn't say much, but he sometimes says enough to keep a conversation going." Cook had clearly taken a liking to Masashi for some reason.

"So.." Teru was really curious."What do you two talk about?" He didn't think Masashi and Cook would carry on normal conversations. It just didn't seem likely.

"Well, lately, I've been talking to him about why it's important that he tries to refrain from attacking Rubi." Masashi stated.

"Why?" Teru tilted his head a little to the side."Has he attacked Rubi?"

Masashi nodded."Yes. I heard from Yuki that he had to save Rubi a while back. Cook tried to strangle him." He slightly slumped his shoulders."I think he said that happened the night before Kamijo locked Rubi in the feeding room."

Teru gave a small, adorable pout."Do you think Cook will try to hurt Rubi again? I hope not."

"I don't know. However, I hope not as well." Masashi gently pat Teru's head."Anyway, let's get onto better topics. What would you like to do?"

Teru lightly nibbled on his lower lip, thinking of what he wanted."Can we go to your bedroom?" he asked."There's something I want."

"My bedroom?" Masashi seemed to get confused. He didn't know what Teru could possibly want in there. His mind wasn't thinking anything dirty or inappropriate because he didn't think Teru would be thinking about things like that."Okay." As they walked to his bedroom, Masashi kept trying to think about what Teru might want.

When they got to Masashi's bedroom and stepped into it, Teru moved himself to stand in front of the other."Masashi." he said with a straight-forward tone."What I want is not a thing." During Teru's time with Hizaki, they not only discussed Hizaki's issue with his feelings for Kamijo. They had also talked about Teru's want to have sex with Masashi. Teru had built up his courage and decided that today was the day he would make things clear to Masashi. He would make the move himself."What I want..is you."

Masashi was surely surprised. Was he standing here with the same childish Teru? Or had Teru changed into someone more grown up and confident?"You want me?"

"Yes." Teru tried to maintain his courage. He could feel it wavering. He was starting to get nervous."I want you, Masashi." His courage was slipping away quickly."I-I want to have sex with you." he stammered involuntarily.

A light chuckle made its way through Masashi's lips."You're so cute, Teru." He leaned in to kiss the younger one's forehead.

"I'm being serious." Teru's courage was almost gone already. He hadn't thought it would be so hard to keep his courage.

"I know you are." The dark-haired vampire suddenly lifted the other up into his arms and carried him over to the bed, laying him down carefully."I also know that you're getting very nervous."

Teru was about to speak but stopped when he felt Masashi cup his chin. The older vampire's lips connected with his own, beginning a tender kiss. By this time, the youngest vampire's courage was mostly gone. He realized that he couldn't make the move himself. At least, he couldn't do that _yet_. Maybe he'd be able to make the move himself sometime in the future. After a moment, their lips disconnected, and they peered directly into each others eyes."Masashi.." Teru mumbled nervously."I really..want you..Do you..want me too?"

Masashi chuckled lightly then leaned down to put his lips by Teru's ear."Do you want me to simply answer that question?" he whispered softly."Or would you like me to show you?"

"Sh-show me.." A blush dusted over Teru's cheeks as he felt Masashi's lips connect with his earlobe.

The black-haired male trailed gentle kisses down the side of Teru's neck. When he reached the collar of Teru's shirt, he stopped. He unbuttoned Teru's shirt and opened it. Masashi leaned down to kiss the center of his lover's chest. Then, he peeked back up at Teru's face."If you get uncomfortable, let me know, and I'll stop." he told him.

"Okay.." Teru reached a hand down and brushed his fingers against Masashi's cheek."I really don't want you to stop..I've wanted this for a while now.."

Smirking a little, Masashi was glad that Teru wanted him. He really wanted Teru as well. Slowly, he slid the tip of his tongue over one of the younger one's nipples, earning a tiny sound. While licking that nipple a few times, he moved his hands down and unfastened Teru's pants. As he slowly pulled down his lover's pants, he moved his head over to lick his other nipple."Teru.." he whispered after fully removing his lover's pants.

Teru was blushing so deeply."Yes, Masashi?"

The older vampire hooked two fingers on either side of Teru's underwear."You're body is beautiful." He smoothly slipped down Teru's underwear and lowered his gaze to the younger one's shaft."Allow me to help you get hard."

"Wh-what..?" Teru didn't know what Masashi was going to do. He wasn't used to this. He was about to ask, but the answer came before the question. His blush grew much darker as he felt Masashi's tongue slide slowly along his length, from tip to base then back to the tip."Ma-Masashi.." The tip of his shaft was soon engulfed by the others mouth. Teru sat himself up enough, propped up by his hands and peering down at his lover. The sight he began to witness was so arousing. He had never even imagined what it would be like to have Masashi sucking his dick.

Masashi started bobbing his head up and down, sucking on Teru's shaft, which was growing hard rather quickly. He knew his lover was watching him now, and maybe that made him feel a little embarrassed. However, he wouldn't let that prevent him from giving pleasure to the one he loved and craved. As he sucked and felt Teru's shaft growing hard in his mouth, his own shaft was growing hard as well, especially when he heard Teru beginning to let out quiet moans. Once his loved one's dick was hard enough, Masashi stopped sucking, moving a little more downward to give Teru's balls a few small licks. Then, he got up, standing by the bed and peering at the delicious sight before him. He slowly licked his lips."Teru, you're driving me crazy right now." The sight of Teru sitting on the bed this way was so tempting. Masashi's precious lover was fully exposed, wearing nothing but his unbuttoned shirt, a dark blush refusing to disappear from his cheeks, and his shaft standing fully erect.

"Masa..shi.." Teru couldn't deny how turned on he was. Before, he'd just wanted his lover. Now, he needed him."This isn't fair.." He glanced down at his own exposed body then looked at his fully clothed lover."You need to be naked too.."

"Don't worry, love." Masashi said with a small chuckle."I was getting to that." The black-haired male began to undress himself, stripping off each article of his clothing as Teru watched with a desire-filled gaze. After undressing himself, Masashi stepped over to his bedroom door, locking it to be sure that they would not be disturbed this time.

The blond vampire watched Masashi come back to the bed and climb over him, slowly laying back to allow Masashi to get fully over top of him."Um..What..should I do now..?" he wondered.

Masashi gave Teru's earlobe a tiny lick."Have you not done this before?" He didn't know if Teru was a virgin or not.

Teru slightly nodded."I have..Just a couple times..But that was a very long time ago.." It had been so long since those couple times that Teru had sex, so he wasn't sure if he would be doing anything right if he acted on his own right now.

"Spread your legs." Masashi instructed."And bend your knees." After Teru did as he was told, Masashi placed a hand on one of Teru's thighs, just above the underside of his knee, and lifted his leg, getting a view of his hole. Keeping that leg up a bit high, Masashi sucked on two of his own fingers momentarily to coat them with saliva. Then, he reached down and carefully pushed one finger into Teru's hole."You're so tight.." he commented as he began to wiggle that finger around a bit. He wanted to help Teru adjust and prepare him beforehand, so as to not hurt him.

"I, um..Masashi, I.." Teru stammered."I like the way that feels.." He liked the feeling of something being inside of him.

"Good." Masashi pushed in his second finger after a moment and began to move his fingers in a scissor-like motion, stretching his lover's hole. When he figured Teru was prepared enough, he pulled out his fingers and positioned himself, still keeping Teru's leg up high. Lifting Teru's other leg as well to make his hole easier to access, Masashi slowly pushed his shaft into the younger one.

At the feeling of the larger insertion, Teru's back arched a little. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Masashi stop, the others shaft fully inside of him now."W-wait.." He needed to adjust to this larger thing inside of him.

Masashi looked at Teru's face, hoping his lover wouldn't feel any pain."Let me know when you're ready for me to move, Teru."

It took just a minute or two. Once Teru adjusted, he opened his eyes and peered at Masashi."It's okay now..You can start moving.."

Beginning slow, Masashi started to move his hips, pulling his length almost completely out before pushing it back into Teru. Repeating this movement, he watched Teru's reactions. One of the younger one's hands reached up to grab his shoulder. The other hand ventured onto the back of his head, which Masashi liked."Teru.."

As Teru could feel Masashi's pace gradually gaining speed and force, he pulled the older vampire's head down and pressed their lips together for a deep kiss. He felt himself being engulfed in pleasure, each thrust feeling better than the previous. They were both starting to moan against each others lips. Their kiss became deeper, also becoming quite rough and passionate. Teru slid his arms around Masashi, holding him close. He had been so nervous about doing this. However, now that it was happening, he couldn't even think about anything. He was completely focused on Masashi. It wasn't long before the thrusts became rather fast and hard. Their kiss was ended when Teru threw his head back and moaned loudly."Masashi..Ahh.."

Masashi's moans were getting a bit loud as well. His hands released Teru's legs, one hand moving onto the blond's hip. His other hand went to Teru's chest and began to play with one of his nipples. He didn't play with the nipple long. Soon, he slid his hand down to Teru's shaft, wrapping his fingers around it. Wanting to give Teru more pleasure, Masashi started pumping his dick in sync with his thrusts."Teru.." he moaned.

With this additional pleasure being given to him, Teru could not contain himself. He began to move his hips, pushing them upward to meet each of Masashi's thrusts. He couldn't handle much more, feeling like he was about to burst."Masa..shi.." He could barely get that out between his pleasure-filled moans."I-I can't..take anymore.."

Hearing his lover's words, Masashi made his thrusts more intense, moving as fast as he possibly could. As he felt Teru's hole beginning to squeeze his length, he moaned louder at the tightness."Mmm..Teru.." He made his thrusts a bit harder. He was getting close to his limit but wanted Teru to release first.

Arching his back a bit, Teru let out a loud shout of pleasure, surely loud enough to be heard by anyone who might be wandering the halls near enough to Masashi's bedroom. When he seriously couldn't handle anymore of this pleasure, he tightly gripped Masashi's hair and let out another shout full of pleasure, reaching his climax and releasing his cum."Masashi.." He hoped his lover was close to his own release as well.

"Almost.." Masashi spoke between his moans as he kept pounding into Teru. Just a few thrusts later, the older one moaned loudly and released inside of Teru. He slowed his thrusts and came to a stop, staring down at his exhausted lover."So..my sexy Teru..I hope you know..that this means 'yes'.." Masashi said with a light chuckle."I wanted you badly, my love.." Slowly pulling his shaft out of the other's hole, Masashi laid down beside Teru."I love you." he said before kissing Teru's cheek and pulling him into his arms.

"I love you too." Teru snuggled against Masashi's chest and smiled happily."You're so amazing."

"So are you." Masashi held the younger vampire close and closed his eyes, relaxing with his beloved Teru.


	24. Chapter 24

"Yuki?" Rubi was walking through the halls with Yuki. The brunette was leading him around by his hand, not saying a single word to him."Where are we going?" Rubi was confused. This was the first time Yuki actually ignored his questions. Why was Yuki not talking to him? Was he mad? Or was this simply something he would rather show Rubi than tell him? As he was led around, Rubi spotted Teru wandering around. He noticed that Teru had seen them, but he didn't get a chance to say anything to the other. Yuki had pulled Rubi to the side and up the spiral staircase."Hm?" Rubi was even more confused now.

Once they reached the top of the staircase, Yuki opened the door and led Rubi into the room."Have a seat, Rubi." Yuki said, motioning toward a chair in a corner of the room. Then, Yuki opened a door that apparently led to a small closet, pulling out a box.

"What are we doing in here?" Rubi wondered, sitting in the chair."I thought you said I shouldn't come up here unless it's for something really important?"

Yuki carried the box over to the desk that was by the window and set it down, opening it."This is important." He pulled a picture frame out of the box and stepped over to the Rubi, sitting on his knees in front of the human."I want you to meet him." That said, he handed the frame to Rubi, allowing him to see the photo in it.

Rubi blinked at Yuki a couple times before looking at the photo, seeing a very beautiful man who looked much like a woman."Is this..Jasmine?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of the photo.

"Yes." Yuki's voice came out softer than usual, like he didn't know whether to feel sad at the mention of his deceased lover's name or relieved that he could finally show this to his new lover.

"He was very pretty." Rubi couldn't help but think that his appearance must be very plain compared to Jasmine's beauty."May I ask..what he was like?" He didn't want to ask a touchy question and make Yuki feel upset.

The brunette vampire lightly placed a hand on Rubi's knee."Yeah.." He was beginning to feel like he might not be able to handle talking about his precious one who had died so long ago. However, he wanted to try. He wanted to let Rubi know."In some ways, you and Jasmine are the same. Just like you, Jasmine was very caring." Yuki let out a slow sigh to help himself remain calm, not wanting to get nervous about saying these things."He was polite and kind. He also had an innocent personality. He was a bit like Hizaki as well, in the way that he liked to take care of people. That's probably what made me fall for him." Yuki laid his head on Rubi's lap, resting his hands on the mortal's hips."Before Kamijo found Jasmine and brought him here, I thought there was no one in the world who could make me feel okay. I always felt like something was wrong, like I didn't belong anywhere."

The blond's expression saddened as he listened to his lover speak."Yuki..How did he make you feel better?" he wondered, wanting to know more. He gently touched Yuki's hair, soothingly combing his fingers through the dark brown locks.

"No matter how much I tried to ignore him and keep to myself..He followed me around. Whenever I told him to stop following me and go away, he just smiled so sweetly." Yuki answered honestly, not looking up at Rubi."He did such little things for me. He would greet me in the morning, ask me how I was feeling, make flower crowns and force me to wear them. He was always the last person I saw before going to bed each night. He made sure of it." Yuki became silent for a moment as he thought about the things Jasmine used to do."I didn't start paying more than just minimum attention to those things..until Kamijo told me that Jasmine liked me." He sighed quietly, feeling a bit like a fool."If I had noticed his feelings sooner, we could have been together longer..before he died.."

"At least you knew about his feelings and got to be with him for a while before he died. He died of a sickness, right? Illnesses happen. They're a natural part of life. No one can possibly know when someone important might be taken away by something like that." Rubi said softly, hoping that would help Yuki to not feel down.

However, that actually made Yuki more upset."I know.." Yuki gripped Rubi's hips tightly, maybe a little _too_ tightly."Damn it, Rubi..I know.." He didn't want to be told something he already knew."But this..was different..It happened so suddenly..He was always in good health, always by my side with a sweet smile..But one day..He just couldn't get out of bed..He was so sick.." Yuki's grip grew tighter, not realizing that he might be hurting Rubi's hips."I didn't want to see him like that..So I thought I'd just avoid going to his room until he got better..But..He just kept getting worse..I learned the hard way that he needed me by his side more than ever..When I finally got myself to sit with him for a while.." Yuki trembled, trying so hard to hide the fact that he had tears building in his eyes."He died in my arms.."

Rubi ignored the fact that Yuki was probably bruising his hips with his tight grip. That didn't matter to him right now, even though it did hurt."Yuki.." He slipped two fingers beneath the vampire's chin and tilted his head back, gently making his lover look up at him. He felt so sad when he saw the tears in Yuki's eyes."Oh, Yuki.." He leaned down and wrapped his arms around the brunette."I'm so sorry you had to go through such sadness.." Before he knew it, Rubi had begun to cry. Even though these sad things didn't happen to him, he felt so terrible. His lover had gone through the death of someone so dear to him. That made him want to comfort Yuki. But at the same time, he felt the need to cry for Yuki. He couldn't help it.

Yuki released Rubi's hips and slid his arms around his lover's torso. He refused to let himself cry. That's just the way he was. Though, talking about these things then listening to Rubi cry really tore him apart inside."Please, Rubi..Don't cry.."

"I-I'm sorry.." Rubi whimpered as he cried."I c-can't help it.." He held onto Yuki in an embrace that was probably comforting for both of them."I just..l-love you so much..A-and you've been in s-so much pain..It makes me sad.."

After hearing Rubi's words, Yuki actually felt a tiny smile form on his lips."You know..I really think..Jasmine would have liked you.." he stated."He once cried for me as well..He cried so hard because he knew I was always unhappy before he and I got together..I told him that he didn't need to cry for me..But he said that it made him sad because he wanted me to be happy.."

Rubi sniffled and tried to stop crying."I can understand..why he cried for you..I want you to be happy..It makes me sad to see you so upset.." Rubi retracted his arms and looked at the photo that was still in his hand for a moment before giving Yuki a caring expression."What would make you happy, Yuki?" he asked."Please tell me..Tell me what you would like me to do.."

"It shouldn't be hard for you to make me happy, Rubi." Yuki carefully took the frame from Rubi and set it aside. Then, he leaned forward and buried his face against his human lover's chest."Just let me stay like this for a while..I want to be as close to you as possible right now.."

"Okay.." Rubi put his arms around Yuki again, holding him close. As they stayed like that, it became so quiet in the room. The only sounds were Rubi's breaths, which gradually became steady again once he managed to stop crying.

~X~

Quite a long time passed before Yuki and Rubi descended the spiral staircase. Though Yuki had been so uneasy about telling all those things to Rubi, he was now glad that he did. His past was very personal, especially the parts with Jasmine. Still, he felt like Rubi had a right to know about it all. After all, Rubi was his lover. Now, he felt closer to Rubi, like they had come together more than they were before. After telling Rubi about his own past, he wanted to know about Rubi's past. Had Rubi been through similar experiences? Had he been happy before coming to this castle? Had he ever been in love before, or had Kamijo been his first love? Deciding not to ask those questions just yet, Yuki suddenly scooped Rubi up into his arms to carry him bridal-style. He let out a small chuckle when Rubi shrieked."What, did I startle you?"

Rubi nodded a little."Yeah.." He blushed, feeling embarrassed about shrieking."I wasn't expecting you to pick me up." The mortal boy blinked a couple times with confusion when he noticed that Yuki was staring at him with such a soft gaze."What?"

"You're beautiful." Yuki said as he leaned in close. Tenderly, he touched his lips to Rubi's forehead."I'm in love with you, Rubi." He watched his lover's blush grow darker. Keeping Rubi cradled in his arms, he began to make his way down the hall, heading toward the dining room. When they got into the dining room, he carefully set Rubi in a chair at the table."Wait here, cutie. I'll get you something to eat."

Rubi watched Yuki go into the kitchen, rather amazed and pleased by his good mood. He loved to see Yuki happy. It made him feel happy as well. As he waited in the dining room, he was startled yet again, jumping a little when he heard someone speak to him."Hi, Rubi." Hizaki stepped over to the table and seated himself beside the human."Sorry. I startled you, didn't I?"

Rubi nodded a little then sighed softly."You don't need to apologize for it. I think I'm just a little spacey at the moment." He moved a hand up to play with his hair a bit.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Hizaki asked. Not even waiting to receive an answer to that question, he asked something else."Is Yuki the one getting your food?" When Rubi nodded, Hizaki slumped his shoulders."Alright. I need to talk to both of you, actually. It would be easier to talk to you separately, but I suppose I can try to talk to you both at once." He didn't know if he could handle talking to both of them at once.

"What do you need to talk to us about?" Rubi asked curiously.

Hizaki held up his index finger."Wait until Yuki comes back in here. Then, I'll speak to you both."

It was only a few minutes later that Yuki returned to the dining room with a plate of food for Rubi. He paused for just a moment when he saw Hizaki then set down Rubi's plate of food before sitting on the other side of his lover."What are you up to, Hizaki?" he asked, trying not to sound like he was suspecting anything of the other vampire.

"Kamijo has asked me to say something to both of you for him." Hizaki stated, placing his hands on his lap, trying to appear completely calm. However, he still didn't know if he could forgive Yuki for taking Rubi while Kamijo was away.

Rubi had begun to eat, paying attention to Hizaki."What does he want you to say to us?" he asked before taking a bite.

"If it's important, he should tell us himself." Even though Yuki had been so angry at Kamijo for the way he had treated Rubi, he still wanted to try to be the oldest vampire's friend again.

"He will tell you himself when he feels ready." Hizaki sighed softly, his shoulders slightly slumping."However, since he doesn't feel ready yet, he wants me to tell you on his behalf. So please listen." Seeing that the human and brunette both gave him their full attention, Hizaki tried to organize the words in his head."Kamijo would like to apologize to both of you. He is sorry and feels terrible for the things he has done." The pretty vampire settled his gaze directly on Yuki."Kamijo still wishes to be your friend, Yuki. Please try to imagine how he felt. He went away for a while then came back to find out that his best friend had moved in on the one he loved." Then, Hizaki's gaze switched over to Rubi."Kamijo is deeply sorry for the way he treated you, Rubi. He wants to apologize, but I think he's afraid that you won't hear him out. Also, he's still heartbroken. He's struggling to get over what happened. Even though you have both moved on from the situation, he is still thinking about it constantly."

Before Hizaki could say more, Rubi stopped him by reaching over and gently touching one of his hands."Hizaki.." he spoke softly, his eyes filling with concern."I'm sorry.."

"What for?" Hizaki was confused."Why are you sorry?"

Rubi lowered his head, looking down."You're in the middle of this..You shouldn't be in the middle of our troubles.." He lifted his gaze to peer right at Hizaki's face."I know you love Kamijo." That caused Hizaki's eyes to widen a bit."And instead of making your feelings known to him, you're just helping him with these issues..Don't you think that maybe..you can both be happy..if you two get together?"

Hizaki shook his head."I can't be with Kamijo..At least, not yet.." He lowered his gaze, surprised that Yuki was keeping his mouth shut right now."I can't tell him my feelings..while he still has feelings for you.."

Yuki, already tired of listening to Hizaki make excuses to not confess his feelings to Kamijo, stood and placed a hand on his hip."If you want him, forget about his feelings for Rubi. Everyone is fully aware that their relationship is over. Just as everyone knows that they'll never get back together because Rubi is with me. Even Kamijo should be fully aware that he has no chance of getting Rubi back." The brunette let out a quick sigh."Think about your own feelings for a while, go to Kamijo's room, and tell him straight out. It's that simple." Yuki figured that would be good enough. That's all Hizaki needed to do to get his feelings across."An old lover can never lose their spot in someone's heart. However, a new lover can find a new spot in that person's heart that they can occupy."

Rubi watched Hizaki stand and leave the dining room. Then, he turned his attention to Yuki."Did you really need to say it like that?" he asked, feeling like Yuki had used the wrong kind of tone with Hizaki.

"Do you think I did something wrong?" Yuki sat back down beside Rubi.

"No. I just think you could have been a bit nicer about it." The mortal boy got back to eating his food, not wanting it to get cold.

Yuki smiled and gently pat Rubi's head."I'll try to be a little nicer next time I talk to Hizaki. Alright?" He just received a nod, seeing that his lover was eating so fast, seeming to be really hungry."Wow, Rubi. Why didn't you mention that you were so hungry? I would have gotten you something to eat sooner if I knew." He took the fork away from Rubi and got a bite of food onto it."Let me feed you. If you keep stuffing your mouth like that, you're going to choke."

Rubi looked at Yuki with an almost completely full mouth and quickly chewed the food, swallowing it before speaking."But I got hungry while we were talking up in your private room. I didn't want to interrupt something so important." He opened his mouth and let Yuki feed the bite of food to him.

"You can tell me when you're hungry, Rubi." Yuki sighed and slightly rolled his eyes."I don't want you to starve. So, from now on, tell me when you get hungry. Got it?"

Rubi gave a cute pout and nodded."Okay. I'll let you know whenever I get hungry." He allowed Yuki to keep feeding him, thinking it made eating a bit more fun to be fed by his lover.


	25. Chapter 25

Hizaki made his way through the halls of the castle, thinking about what Rubi and Yuki had said to him. His feelings for Kamijo were welling up inside of him. Sometimes, while visiting with Kamijo, he just wanted to shout out his feelings. He wanted to confess and tell Kamijo how much he loved him and wanted to be with him. Heading to Teru's bedroom, the beautiful male knocked on the door. Upon receiving no response, Hizaki opened the door, not finding his friend. Where could Teru be?"He's probably with Masashi.." Hizaki murmured to himself, turning to head toward Masashi's bedroom. He knew Teru was always either in his bedroom or with Masashi. Once Hizaki reached Masashi's bedroom, he hesitated before giving the door a couple soft knocks. He was nervous about speaking to Masashi. He didn't know the other well, and he knew that Masashi wasn't the type to talk with someone unless he felt really familiar with the person. Otherwise, he would keep things quick and professional-like.

While Hizaki was wondering what he should say, Masashi unlocked his bedroom door and opened it, seeming a little surprised to see Hizaki."Do you need something, Hizaki?" he wondered with a hint of curiosity in his tone.

"Is Teru with you?" Hizaki asked. Masashi made him feel a bit nervous for a few reasons. One of the things that made him nervous was the fact that Masashi was taller. Also, the black-haired vampire's distant personality made Hizaki draw a blank whenever he tried to think of a way to describe the other.

"Yes. He is asleep now though." Masashi glanced back toward Teru, which also caused Hizaki to lean over to see the youngest vampire as well. Teru was sleeping on Masashi's bed, the blanket pulled up to just his waist, leaving enough skin exposed to make it obvious that he was nude.

To get a better idea of what went on, Hizaki glanced down at Masashi's pants, which seemed to be the only article of clothing he was wearing. His pants were slightly crooked, showing that he had just slipped them on before opening the door."Oh." It was clear to Hizaki what had gone on it Masashi's room. More specifically, what had gone on in his bed."Alright. Then, when he wakes up, will you let him know that I want to talk to him?"

Masashi gave a slight nod."Sure." Seeing that Hizaki had nothing left to say and was ready to walk away, he closed the bedroom door, getting back into bed with his lover.

Hizaki began walking through the halls again, thinking. _'Teru had sex with Masashi..'_ He was glad that the younger one had gotten what he wanted. However, that made him wonder if Teru had more courage and confidence than him. _'If he can get what he wanted, why can't I?'_ After thinking a bit more, he stopped walking. _'I have to do it.'_ i he thought to himself. _'I have to tell Kamijo.'_ He started walking in the direction of Kamijo's bedroom. _'If Teru could get what he wanted, I should be able to at least tell Kamijo how I feel.'_

~X~

Kamijo stepped around his room as he was absorbed in his thoughts. He was thinking about quite a few things that were really important to him. _'I wonder if Hizaki has spoken to Rubi and Yuki for me?'_ He stepped over to his window and peered outside. _'If he has, will they forgive me? Or hate me?'_ He leaned his side against the wall by the window and put his arms loosely around himself. _'Why does Hizaki waste his time with me?'_ That didn't make much sense to him. He had been asking himself that same question ever since his return to this castle. _'How many more days can I stand to remain in my room like this? Is anyone even worried about me, aside from Hizaki? Does anyone else care about my pain?'_ Kamijo had always preferred to believe that people cared about him, even if that might not be true. He always wanted to have a positive outlook on everything. However, right now, his outlook was becoming a bit negative. While he was thinking, he was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on his door."Come in." He knew it had to be Hizaki. Who else would be coming to his room?

Opening the door and stepping into Kamijo's bedroom, Hizaki gave a sweet smile. He knew he had to do his best to maintain his courage and confidence. He knew that there was a big chance that Kamijo would not return his feelings. Still, he didn't want to leave until he made his feelings known."Hi, Kamijo." he greeted softly."I spoke to Rubi and Yuki for you."

"You did?" Kamijo let his lips form a small smile."Thank you. I knew I could count on you to talk to them for me. I'm sorry that I had to ask you. Maybe I'll be ready to speak to them myself soon."

"You don't need to thank me nor apologize. It was not a problem at all." Hizaki stepped a little closer to Kamijo with his hands held innocently behind his back, trying so hard to hide the fact that he was fidgeting with his fingers nervously."I think they both took the apology well. Neither of them seemed to be harboring any ill feelings toward you. So that's good."

"Well, that's a relief." The oldest vampire stepped right up to Hizaki and gently touched his shoulder."Anyway, enough about that. We've done a lot of talking about what happened between Rubi, Yuki, and myself. Let's talk about something else for a change."

"Alright." Hizaki figured that it would be alright to talk with Kamijo for a while. Though, he also wanted to hurry up and state his feelings, not wanting to chicken out."What would you like to talk about?"

"Let's see.." Kamijo thought for a moment, still keeping his hand on Hizaki's shoulder."How is your project with Teru?" he asked."Is it coming along nicely?"

Hizaki wasn't expecting Kamijo to ask about that."Actually..The project is mainly why I came in here." He saw this as an opportunity to state his feelings.

Kamijo blinked at Hizaki in interest."It's finished?" He received a nod as an answer."That was fast. I mean, you just mentioned it to me earlier. So you're going to tell me about it now?" Another nod came from Hizaki."Well..What is it?" He could tell that Hizaki was nervous, so he figured it must be very important.

"Um, well..The project..wasn't really much of a project." Hizaki admitted."Teru and I were helping each other gain confidence and courage to get the things we want."

"What do you and Teru want?" Kamijo was rather curious.

"We both want different things. Teru apparently got what he wanted earlier. I can't tell you what he wanted. It's not my right to share his personal desires with someone else." Hizaki lightly bit his lower lip, trying to calm himself at least a little."What I want..is to tell you something very important. Please promise me that, even if you don't like what I'm about to tell you, you'll still let me stay around you a lot, the way we are now."

Kamijo took his hand off of Hizaki's shoulder and put it over his heart, which was his way of showing Hizaki that he fully meant this."I promise, Hizaki. I won't let anything you say keep us from being around each other." He wondered what the pretty male might be about to tell him. Was it seriously something could potentially separate them?

"Kamijo.." Hizaki lowered his gaze for a few seconds then lifted it up to peer directly into the older one's eyes."I.." He was so afraid to say this, but he couldn't back down now. He had to say it."I love you."

The older vampire surely was surprised to hear that."You..love me?" He wasn't sure of how to respond.


	26. Chapter 26

It was silent for a moment after Hizaki's confession. Hizaki knew for sure that he was about to be turned down. That made sense to him. He knew Kamijo still had feelings for Rubi. Lowering his gaze, the pretty male turned away."I'm sorry, Kamijo. I shouldn't have sprung this on you." He sighed quietly and headed for the door. He wanted to leave and not face the rejection he was so sure he was about to receive. However, when he was about to open the door, Kamijo's hand quickly pressed on it to keep it closed.

"You're not even going to hear my reply?" The older vampire kept his hand on the door, not wanting Hizaki to leave.

Hizaki didn't turn around to face Kamijo. He just remained facing the door."I don't need to hear your reply." He leaned his head down slightly, his forehead touching the door."You're just going to turn me down, aren't you?" His chest was aching so much right now, seriously not wanting to hear Kamijo's rejection."You still have feelings for Rubi. So you couldn't possibly accept my feelings."

Kamijo, while keeping his hand flat on the door, moved his other hand forward and a little down to place it lightly on Hizaki's hand that was on the doorknob."You're wrong, Hizaki." he said, much to the others surprise."Will you please listen to my reply?"

Feeling like he had no choice, considering Kamijo wasn't letting him open the door to leave, Hizaki gave a small nod, still not turning to face the other."What is your reply?"

"You are right that I still have some feelings to Rubi." Kamijo spoke softly, standing so close behind Hizaki."However, I know that he no longer has feelings for me. He is in love with Yuki, and I can't change that." He leaned in closer to speak quietly into Hizaki's ear."You are wrong about my response to your feelings. I do accept your feelings. I have no intention of rejecting you."

"Really?" A light blush covered Hizaki's cheeks when he felt Kamijo getting closer to him."Do you mean..that you.." Before he could finish, Kamijo spun him around and put his back against the door."K-Kamijo.."

Before saying anything else, Kamijo gave Hizaki's lips a tender kiss."Maybe you've never noticed, but I've had feelings for you for a long time. I just gave up on you because you always called me your friend." He watched the pretty vampire's expression change, easily seeing that he was surprised."My feelings for you were fading while I was with Rubi because I felt so strongly for him. But now that I no longer have him, you've brought those feelings back to full strength. By taking care of me and helping me so much, you've caused my feelings for you to grow so strong."

"If you feel this way about me, why didn't you say so sooner?" Hizaki wondered. He didn't know why Kamijo had kept these feelings to himself.

"I was going to tell you about my feelings before, but when I asked you why you put up with me, you said it was because I'm a good friend." Kamijo answered."I didn't want to make our friendship awkward by confessing my feelings to you."

Hizaki lowered his head, looking down."Oh..That makes sense, I suppose." Now he felt like a fool for not telling Kamijo about his feelings sooner. He had been afraid of receiving the rejection that wasn't going to happen.

The older one slipped two fingers beneath Hizaki's chin and tilted his head back gently to make the other look up at him again."Don't look away, Hizaki." he told him with a soft tone and a small smirk."There's something I want."

"What do you want?" Hizaki asked curiously, blinking a few times at the other.

Kamijo's smirk grew slightly wider."Your lips." He watched Hizaki's cheeks turn bright pink before closing the small gap between them, kissing the beautiful vampire's lips once again. When he felt Hizaki's lips start to respond to his own, he poured some of his feelings into the kiss. He didn't allow the kiss to last for long, only about thirty seconds. Disconnecting their lips, the older vampire smiled softly then took Hizaki's hand, leading him over to the bed."So, Princess.." he said as he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Hizaki down onto his lap."Want to be mine?"

Hizaki lightly bit his lower lip."Well, I figured that was obvious. Of course I want to be yours." Then, he slightly perked an eyebrow."And 'Princess'?"

"Yes, it was rather obvious. Still, I wanted to make it official." Kamijo chuckled lightly."Yes. Princess." He softly kissed Hizaki's cheek and was pleased by the blush that formed again."You're as beautiful as a princess. So now, you shall be my princess."

~X~

It was late in the night when Yuki awoke. He had been sleeping so nicely with Rubi after they'd wandered around aimlessly for the rest of the day, just talking about random things. There was something on Yuki's mind that he dared not speak of yet. He wanted to bring a certain thing to Rubi's attention, but he couldn't get himself to mention it. He couldn't find the right moment. What was on Yuki's mind? Kamijo's claim on Rubi. Yuki wanted to put his own claim over the older one's. Would Rubi allow him? He knew Rubi loved him. He also knew that biting would hurt his human lover. So, he dared not do it without the mortal's permission. He wanted to be completely sure that Rubi would want Yuki to claim him. Watching Rubi sleeping so peacefully, Yuki just couldn't even think of waking the other up. Not that he could wake Rubi up if he wanted to. Lately, the small male was such a deep sleeper. Yuki could poke him in the face, shake him, and move him. Nothing would wake him up.

Reaching a hand toward his sleeping beloved one, the brunette lightly pressed the tip of his index finger to Rubi's soft cheek, giving him a small poke."You're so oblivious to everything around you.." he whispered quietly."Do you trust me to protect you..so much that you'll sleep so deeply while I'm by your side?" Sliding his finger down from Rubi's cheek, he touched a specific scar on his smooth neck. It was the scar left from one of Kamijo's bites. This scar was a little more visible than the other that marked the mortal's neck, clearly the one made when Kamijo had claimed him.

The brunette vampire wrapped his arms protectively around Rubi, pulling him close."You're not fully mine yet." He wanted every part of Rubi to be his. Even though he'd said before that Rubi belonged to no one, he could no longer deny this feeling. He wanted Rubi to belong to him. He wanted to claim Rubi. He wanted every part of Rubi's body, mind, heart, and soul to be only his."Do you want to be with me?" he asked, not expecting an answer from the sleeping male."Or do you want to belong to me? Is it okay to want both?" He froze when Rubi shifted in his arms a little, thinking the other was waking up. To his relief, the human remained asleep.

"Yuki.." Rubi mumbled in his sleep, causing the vampire smile. He subconsciously snuggled against Yuki's chest before letting out a happy sigh. He always felt so happy ad at ease while sleeping in the vampire's arms. He knew he was safe and loved."Mine.."

"What..?" Yuki wasn't sure of what to think about that."Yours? What's yours?" He gently brushed some of Rubi's hair back.

It was quiet for a few seconds before a subconscious answer came from Rubi."My Yuki.."

Yuki couldn't help but quietly chuckle."Maybe it's okay to belong to someone." he decided."I think I like hearing you claim me, even if it's just in your sleep."


	27. Chapter 27

It'd been about a month, and things were rather calm throughout the castle. Yuki and Rubi had pleasant days together. Hizaki and Kamijo spent a lot of time together, chatting about anything that came to mind. However, things were a little uneasy between Teru and Masashi. Teru seemed to be avoiding Masashi for some reason. He didn't follow Masashi around as much and refused to set foot in the others bedroom. In fact, he spent a lot of time in his own room and rarely opened the door when Masashi knocked. One day, Masashi decided he'd had enough of this. He couldn't stand to be shut out by the one he loved so dearly. So, he went to Teru's bedroom and knocked on the door. When Teru didn't open the door, he knocked again."Open up, Teru!" he demanded. He wanted to know why the other was avoiding him so much.

Feeling so reluctant, the youngest vampire stepped over to his door, unlocked it, and opened it."Yes, Masashi?" he asked with a lowered gaze.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Masashi didn't beat around the bush. He got straight to the point."Why are you shutting me out so much?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Teru tried to close the door, but Masashi put his hand on it to keep it open."Please, Masashi..I just.." He couldn't believe what he was about to say."I don't want to be near you right now. I'm sorry."

Taken by surprise by the fact that Teru had said that, Masashi removed his hand from the door, allowing it to be closed. After Teru closed the door, Masashi stood there for a moment longer before walking away. _'Could I have done something wrong?'_ he wondered. _'Have I upset Teru in some way?'_ Being so lost in his thoughts about what might be wrong, Masashi didn't even realize that he almost walked right into Rubi in the hall.

~X~

In the morning, Rubi had woken up and seen that Yuki was still asleep. Being hungry but not wanting to wake his sleeping lover, Rubi climbed out of bed carefully, got dressed, then left the room, making his way to the kitchen. On his way to the dining room, he hummed a soft, quiet tune. He had woken up in such a good mood. These good moods overtook him often lately. He could barely believe it was possible to wake up so happy. What made him so happy right when he woke up? Probably the sight of Yuki's sleeping face. He did notice that he got this good mood whenever he got to see his lover sleeping. Of course, it wasn't just that. Yuki's tender attitude toward him always made him happy. When Rubi got to the dining room, he knocked on the kitchen door for some breakfast. It wasn't long before the human could hear the sizzling of eggs and bacon being prepared.

There was something that made Rubi very curious. What did Cook look like? He'd never seen Cook before. Sure, there was that time when Cook had tried to kill him, but Rubi hadn't been able to see him because it had been so dark. Letting his curiosity get the best of him, the mortal cautiously opened the kitchen door a bit. He didn't open it too much, just about half way. His eyes widened a little in interest when he saw the person in the kitchen. The person in the kitchen was a tall man with short red hair, grey-ish green eyes, and also transparent. Was Cook some sort of ghost? Cook was wearing an old outfit that looked like something a servant might wear. As Rubi watched Cook prepare the eggs and bacon, he noticed that his expression seemed rather sad. Such a sad expression on the face of a handsome man.

This moment of spying on Cook didn't last too long though. Once the food was ready, Cook turned and noticed that Rubi was staring at him. Using a spatula, Cook flung a freshly-made fried egg at Rubi, hitting him in the side of the head when Rubi moved a little, flinching at the fact that something hot was flying toward him. Rubi quickly moved his hands up to get to hot, splattered eggs out of his hair. After struggling with the egg, he looked back at Cook, gasping at the sight he saw. Cook was different. Instead of being so handsome, Cook's face was now covered in horrible burns, as was the rest of his body."Get out of my kitchen, filthy human!" Cook hissed with his raspy voice. A plate of eggs and bacon was set down harshly on a counter near the door for Rubi to grab."Take your food and get out!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Rubi grabbed the plate of food and quickly closed the kitchen door, stepping over to the dining table. His heart was pounding. _'Did Cook die in a fire?'_ he thought to himself. _'I'm guessing he's a ghost. So he was once human. I wonder why he hates humans so much.'_ Sitting at the table, he quietly ate his food, now wanting to just hurry up and get back to Yuki. Cook had scared him a little. After quickly finishing his food, Rubi took his plate and fork over to the kitchen door."Should I just leave these out here?" he wondered."I don't want to leave a mess."

Before he decided whether to leave his dishes or attempt to put them in the kitchen, the door swung open."Don't just stand there, human!" Cook snatched the plate and fork from Rubi."You're useless!"

The kitchen door was then slammed in Rubi's face. Seeing that as a way of being told to leave, Rubi hurried out of the dining room and made his way through the halls, heading back toward Yuki's bedroom. On his way, he nearly ran into Masashi, who didn't even seem to notice him. Getting back to Yuki's room, Rubi rushed in and jumped onto the bed, lying down really close to Yuki."Yuki." He cuddled to his lover for the feeling of safety.

Yuki had still been asleep, until he felt Rubi jump onto the bed. Slowly opening his eyes, the brunette vampire looked at his human, wondering what could have possibly made him jump on the bed like that."What is it, Rubi?" he asked with a slightly perked eyebrow.

Rubi snuggled against Yuki and hid his face against the vampire's chest."Promise you won't get mad at me?"

"Yes, I promise." Yuki gently stroked Rubi's cheek, wanting to know what had happened that could possibly make him mad at the cute human."I won't get mad at you."

Rubi was quiet for a moment before speaking giving Yuki an answer."I saw Cook. I went to the kitchen for something to eat while you were asleep." he explained."I knocked on the door like I've been told to do. While Cook was making my food, I looked in at him. He got mad and yelled at me."

Yuki sat up, carefully making Rubi sit up as well."You know it's not safe for you to be near Cook." He watched Rubi lower his gaze."Why did you look in the kitchen while knowing that it's not safe? You were curious?"

"Well, yeah.." The blond sighed softly, allowing his shoulders to slump."I've just never actually seen him before..I wanted to know what he looks like.." He felt bad, thinking he might be in trouble.

"Hey, I'm not mad." Yuki said with a soft tone to reassure Rubi."Just please try not to get yourself into any dangerous situations. Okay?" Before Rubi could speak again, the brunette let out a light laugh.

Rubi blinked a couple times, confused by the sudden laugh."What?" He lifted his gaze to Yuki's face."What's so funny?"

"Cook threw an egg at you, didn't he?" Yuki laughed a little more when he got a nod from his lover."I can tell. There's still a tiny bit in your hair."

"What? There is?" Rubi only caused Yuki laugh more when he felt around his hair for the rest of the egg."I thought I got it all out! Stop laughing at me, meanie!"

Getting off the bed, Yuki put on a pair of pants then grabbed Rubi's hand."Come on. You can take a bath and wash it out." As soon as Rubi got off the bed, Yuki lifted his lover up, slinging the small human over his shoulder.

Upon being suddenly swung over Yuki's shoulder, Rubi let out a tiny gasp of surprise."Yuki! Put me down!" His hands quickly gripped onto Yuki, one reaching down to grip onto the waistband of his pants as his other hand got a tight grip on the brunette's hair.

Yuki just laughed and carried Rubi out of the bedroom. Heading down the hall to the bathroom, he pat Rubi's butt a few times, having a sort of proud smile on his face."Why would I ever want to put you down, Rubi? I love you so much and want to keep you in my arms as much as possible."

"You can have me in your arms as much as you want." Rubi's grip on Yuki tightened little as he was carried through the hall."I'd just like to keep my feet on the floor." He stiffened when he felt one of Yuki's hands slip onto his crotch."You're really touchy." he commented.

"I can't help it." Yuki claimed."You're just so touchable." When they reached the bathroom, Yuki carried Rubi in then set him down on his feet."There. You're feet are on the floor, and my hands are off of you. Happy now?"

Rubi chuckled lightly at Yuki's half-assed sarcastic tone. He leaned up on his toes and kissed Yuki's lips softly."You know, I wasn't complaining about you being touchy. I like having your hands on me."

Yuki smirked and reached a hand around to playfully tap Rubi's butt twice."Good. I like having my hands on you." Turning toward the rub, the brunette started running the water then turned back to Rubi."Okay, cutie. Strip." He leaned his back against the wall and watched as Rubi began taking off his clothes.

While undressing for the bath, the mortal knew Yuki was watching him."You're such a creeper, Yuki, watching me undress." His cheeks turned bright pink."It's a bit embarrassing."

"What's so embarrassing about it?" Yuki asked with a smile that showed just how much he was enjoying the view of Rubi's body becoming exposed."I see you naked all the time. What's so different about me watching you undress?"

"I don't know. It's just a little weird." Once he was completely nude, Rubi stepped up to Yuki and hooked his fingers onto the waistband on his lover's pants."Your turn."

Chuckling lightly, Yuki perked an eyebrow at Rubi."You want me to get in the bath with you?" When he got a nod as an answer, he leaned down to put his lips by Rubi's ear."Take them off yourself." he whispered, referring to his pants, the only article of clothing he had on his body.

Getting an idea that seemed like fun to him, Rubi smiled at Yuki cutely."Alright." He gave his vampire lover's lips a loving kiss then began to slowly push down his pants. As he pushed down Yuki's pants, the human got down on his knees and planted tender kisses on his lover's stomach. After getting Yuki pants off, Rubi gave him a small smirk.

Yuki wasn't sure of what to think when he saw the smirk."What are you thinking?" he wondered suspiciously. He got his answer when Rubi's soft lips touched the tip of his shaft. It was such an arousing sight, watching Rubi lick his dick a few times then take it into his mouth."Rubi.." He really hadn't expected the human to do this. After all, Rubi was always so shy about things like this.

Rubi was pleased when he felt Yuki's shaft beginning to harden in his mouth. He didn't suck for long, just long enough for his lover's shaft to become rather erect. Once he felt the hardness in his mouth, he stopped sucking and pulled away."That's enough." he said with a playful smile."Time to bathe."

The brunette made a slight pout at the loss of pleasure."That's it?" He watched as Rubi got into the tub and turned off the water which had run enough."You little tease."

"Well, no." Rubi smiled at Yuki playfully."If you want more, you have to get in here with me." He giggled cutely."We can play in the bath."

"You want to play in the water?" He chuckled and got into the tub, moving himself to lean over Rubi."Don't expect me to go easy on you after being teased."

The blond put a hand around onto the back of Yuki's neck."That's fine." He pulled Yuki into a wanting kiss."I don't want you to go easy on me."


	28. Chapter 28

A little after noon, Hizaki got out of bed and put on a nice dress, silky and blue. He wanted to look nice today. Today was the day that he was going to try to take things further with Kamijo. Sure, just sitting with Kamijo and chatting was nice, but he wanted more. He wanted to finally take their relationship to the next step. If anything, he wanted to at least make out with Kamijo. After all, they'd only kissed a little, and that was it. After fixing his hair into delicate curls, he left his bedroom and headed to Kamijo's room. He was really nervous about taking their relationship to the next step. Still, he wanted to do this.

Getting to Kamijo's bedroom, Hizaki's nervousness was getting much worse. Hesitating for just a short moment, he lifted a hand and knocked on Kamijo's bedroom door a couple times. After waiting a moment for the door to be opened, he lightly bit his lip when there was no response. Thinking Kamijo must still be asleep, he figured it would be okay for him to enter to see the other. Opening the door quietly and stepping into the room, he was surprised by what he saw. Or rather what he didn't see. Kamijo wasn't there."Kamijo?" He looked around the room, having not expected Kamijo to go anywhere since the oldest vampire had been in his room for so long.

Sighing softly, the pretty male stepped over to an outfit that was on the floor. He grabbed the shirt and pulled it up to hug it against his chest. He wondered where Kamijo had gone. Maybe it would be alright for him to wait in here for the older one to return to the bedroom. Sitting on Kamijo's bed, Hizaki still held onto the shirt. Feeling a little tired still, Hizaki laid down in the exact spot where Kamijo always seemed to sleep. He just wanted to rest his eyes a little while he waited. However, he accidentally fell asleep after a short time, Kamijo's shirt still held to his chest.

~X~

Kamijo had finally left his bedroom a little before noon. He'd been leaving his room occasionally lately, only late at night though. Now, he wanted to finally speak his apologies to Rubi and Yuki himself. As he was walking through the halls to find them, having not received a response when he'd knocked on Yuki's bedroom door, he spotted them coming out of one of the bathrooms."Rubi. Yuki." Kamijo spoke to get their attention.

They both stopped and turned toward Kamijo. Rubi was holding onto Yuki's arm in a rather clingy way, something he'd never done with Kamijo."Oh, Kamijo." Rubi knew Kamijo couldn't hurt him as long as he was with Yuki. He felt so safe with the brunette. Besides, he didn't think Kamijo would hurt him anymore."How are you doing?" He really hoped Kamijo was no longer feeling so upset.

Kamijo was a little pleased to hear that Rubi still cared. Even though the human didn't love him anymore, he still cared for him. He knew that's just the way Rubi was. He cared for everyone."I'm doing fine now, Rubi." The oldest vampire smiled just slightly then shifted his gaze to the brunette."Yuki, I wish to speak with you alone. Would you, perhaps, join me for a hunt?"

Yuki didn't know if he was up for talking with Kamijo. Still, he wanted to at least try to be the others friend again. Before Rubi came alone, they had been close friends. He wanted to get that friendship back."Alright. I suppose that should be fine." Yuki tried to keep his composure and not seem too eager to get their friendship back. In a way, he wanted to play 'hard-to-get'. However, in this situation, he wanted to make their friendship seem hard-to-get, even though that friendship was something they both wanted. Also, he knew Rubi would like it if they started getting along again.

The oldest one turned a small smile toward Rubi."I hope you don't mind me taking Yuki away from you for a while." He was trying to seem as nice as possible, not wanting to end up accidentally scaring the human. He had seen Rubi's frightened expression too many times in the past. He never wanted to see it again.

"I don't mind at all." Rubi leaned up and gave Yuki's cheek a soft kiss."I hope you two have a good time."

Yuki smiled at Rubi just a little."No worries, beautiful. Just keep yourself out of trouble."

"Okay, Yuki. I'll be good while you're gone." the mortal said with a quiet giggle.

Kamijo rolled his eyes a little then spoke."Let's get going, Yuki. The longer we wait before leaving, the later it will be when we return."

~X~

Kamijo and Yuki both hunted around the forest for most of the afternoon, talking a bit as they tried to find someone to be used as a meal."You know, Yuki, I really am sorry for what I did to Rubi." Kamijo found it hard to make the words come out, even though he'd silently practiced this many times in his mind. He wanted this to work out perfectly."I'm also sorry..for the way I hurt you."

Yuki kept his gaze away from Kamijo, trying to keep himself together. He didn't want to seem weak or desperate to have things the way they use to be."I know, I know." He sighed softly."You were ticked off. Anyone would be angry if their best friend stole the one they loved. I wanted Rubi, so I took him away. I was selfish. You had the right to be pissed at me."

The older one let out a groan that made him sound a bit irritated."Will you stop walking and just listen to me?" He was a bit annoyed by the fact that Yuki wouldn't actually face him."Why are you avoiding eye contact with me? We used to be best friends. Why aren't you letting us get back to that?"

The brunette stopped walking and turned back toward Kamijo."I don't want to face you because you were a dick and an asshole." he stated factually."I can't believe that I still want to be your friend after what you did. While Rubi was with you, I was falling in love with him. I wanted to take him from you, but I knew that would hurt you. I didn't do it, even while you were mistreating him." He knew he had to get his own words out as well, in order for this to work out between them."However, starting the day after you left, I did everything I could to make Rubi happy. I knew I would do anything to make him fall in love with me. I wanted him to give up on you." He clenched his hands into fists."There were some times when I hoped you would never return to the castle because I didn't want Rubi to go back to you."

Kamijo wasn't surprised. He knew it should have been obvious to him that Yuki had wanted Rubi before. While he had Rubi to himself, he would notice Yuki's glances that the brunette thought were unnoticed. He had been able to see a hint of longing in Yuki's eyes each time he looked at Rubi. All the while, Rubi had been so clueless, not knowing that Yuki even liked him at all. That was probably one of the things that had sent him over the edge. The day Rubi told him that Yuki had told him about Jasmine was the day it fully sank in how much Yuki was trusting the human. That pissed him off more than the fact that Rubi had disobeyed him. That's why he had acted so cruelly toward Rubi, while saying that it was just because of Rubi's curiosity and disobedience. It wasn't until later that he realized how wrong he had been."So you do want to be my friend?"

"Well..Yeah." Yuki calmed his nerves and lowered his gaze."If you're alright with what I've just told you. Even though I called you a dick and an asshole, I guess I was a bit of a dick as well. So, um.." Yuki was never the type to apologize, so he was really unsure of how to act during this."I guess I'm..sorry."

Smiling at the others apology, knowing it was difficult for him, Kamijo stepped a little closer to Yuki and placed a hand on his head."Apology accepted."

Yuki just kept his head down for a bit and grew silent for a moment. Then, he reached up and pushed Kamijo's hand away."Yeah, yeah..I accept your apology too." He didn't like moments like this. They made him feel awkward.

"Thanks." Kamijo had been so worried about finally apologizing to Yuki."I was afraid you wouldn't hear me out."

"Don't be stupid." Yuki turned away from Kamijo and spoke with a stubborn tone."No matter how much I want to beat the shit out of you sometimes, you're still my best friend."

Kamijo lightly pat Yuki's head a couple times."Alright, Yuki. Let's just finish this hunt. I'm hungry. Besides, I'm sure Rubi probably wants you back at his side."

Yuki sighed quietly."Yeah, okay." He wanted to get back to Rubi's side. Turning his head to look at Kamijo, he gave the older vampire a glare."If you touch my head one more time, I'll hurt you." he threatened.

That just made Kamijo chuckle. He knew Yuki actually liked to have his head touched. The brunette was just too stubborn to admit it."Okay. No more head touching." He kept his hands to himself for the rest of their hunt.


	29. Chapter 29

When Yuki and Kamijo returned to the castle from their hunt, they had two unconscious humans with them, a man and a woman. Thankfully, Rubi wasn't around when they returned. Neither of them wanted Rubi to see that they were about to feed. They took the two humans to the feeding room and chained them to the walls before going around the castle to gather Teru, Masashi, and Hizaki. Teru was easy to find, considering he was lying around in his room. Masashi was found reading a book in the den. Kamijo and Yuki both couldn't find Hizaki anywhere. After looking around a bit for Hizaki, Kamijo went to his bedroom to change, his outfit a little dirty from hunting in the woods all afternoon.

When Kamijo stepped into his bedroom, he was greeted by an adorable sight. He smiled softly when he saw Hizaki sleeping on his bed, one of his dirty shirts being hugged against the sleeping male's chest. Chuckling lightly, Kamijo opened his wardrobe and got out a clean outfit, changing while being quiet enough to not wake Hizaki. Once he finished changing, he moved over to his bed and leaned down over the other."Hizaki." he spoke softly, his lips nearly touching the pretty male's ear."Wake up, Princess."

Hizaki's eyes were slow to open. It took a moment for it to sink into his mind that Kamijo was there. When he realized it, he looked up at the older vampire with widened eyes."Oh. Kamijo. I was, um.." He was at a loss for words. How could he explain this in a way that wouldn't sound even the slightest bit odd?

Kamijo moved back just a little, so Hizaki could sit up."I see you've made yourself comfortable in here." He smiled and made a small motion toward the shirt that was still held in Hizaki's arms."Have you developed a liking for my shirt?" he asked."I've never seen you hug anything like that before." His smile became a slight smirk.

Having forgotten that he was holding Kamijo's dirty shirt against his chest, Hizaki's face turned red with a bright blush."I-I was just.." He really didn't know what to say. What should he do? He'd been caught clinging to Kamijo's shirt. _'What's with me?'_ he thought. _'I'm acting just like a girly virgin.'_

Kamijo leaned down close again and put his face really close to Hizaki's."You're so cute, Hizaki. You act so mature a lot of the time, but it's nice to see you acting so cute."

"C-cute?" Hizaki tried to move a little away from Kamijo, feeling nervous."No, I'm not cute." He always knew that he was pretty, but he'd never thought of himself as cute or adorable.

"Of course you are." Kamijo grabbed Hizaki's shoulder and gently pushed him down, moving over him."You're very cute." Closing the gap between their faces, the oldest vampire kissed the pretty one tenderly. He was pleased to feel by the response of the others lips that Hizaki was nervous. He didn't know why, but it made him feel good to know that he could make this beautiful male tremble with nervousness.

Hizaki couldn't believe how much his body was shaking. He really wanted to get more intimate with Kamijo. So why couldn't he make himself stop trembling? He was completely filled with so much nervousness."K-Kamijo.." He wanted Kamijo to see how much he wanted to further their relationship.

"I know, Hizaki.." Kamijo moved down a little and lightly kissed the others neck a couple times."You want more, don't you? I can tell." The way Hizaki was acting told him everything."Not yet, Princess." He got off of Hizaki and stood by the bed."You're not ready." Reaching a hand down, he grabbed one of Hizaki's hands and helped him sit up."You're trembling so much. That means you're too nervous."

Feeling very embarrassed for being so nervous, Hizaki blushed brightly."But, Kamijo..I really want to.."

"Even though you want to, Hizaki, you're still too nervous." The oldest vampire lightly brushed back a few strands of Hizaki's hair."We'll take our relationship to the next step. I promise. We'll do it when you're ready."

"But I am ready." Hizaki argued with an embarrassed tone."I really am, Kamijo."

Kamijo smiled softly and carefully pulled Hizaki up to his feet, watching as his dirty shirt was dropped to the floor."Maybe you are ready, Hizaki." A soft chuckle slipped out through his lips."Maybe..I'm the one who isn't ready." Before Hizaki could have time to respond to that, he led the pretty vampire toward the door."Anyway, the others are waiting for us. It's time to feed."

"Feed?" Hizaki followed the vampire who had taken a hold of his hand."Is that where you were earlier? Hunting?" He received a nod from Kamijo as an answer."Did you go alone?"

"No. Yuki and I went hunting together." Kamijo said with such a light tone."He listened to my apology, Hizaki. It worked out great." For just this moment, Kamijo was like a happy child."He's my friend again."

A soft smile couldn't be kept from forming on Hizaki's lips."That's great, Kamijo. I'm so happy that you two are friends again."

~X~

As Yuki, Teru, and Masashi waited for Kamijo and Hizaki to get to the feeding room, Yuki wasn't sure of what to make of the silence between Teru and Masashi. As far as he knew, things had been smooth between them. As they were waiting, Teru just kept his gaze down and his hands held together against his chest. Masashi shifted his gaze around quite a bit, seeming unusually restless. Masashi was normally the calmest of them all. Now he seemed to be so uneasy. Unable to stand the silence at the moment, Yuki let out a groan."What is going on between you two?" he asked, much to the surprise of the other two.

"It's not your concern, Yuki." Masashi spoke with a sharp glance to the brunette.

Teru still kept his gaze lowered."It's nothing."

"Well, if it's nothing, it should be simple to work out." Yuki just didn't like the awkwardness. It made him feel weird to be in a room with a couple who had such a heavy, awkward feeling around them."Keep your awkwardness to yourselves. Don't bring it around everyone else."

"Jeez, Yuki. You're so insensitive." Teru said with a shaky tone."You're such a meanie."

Yuki knew that was correct. He wasn't good at being sensitive to the way others felt. Sure, he was always careful with Rubi's emotions, but that was easy. Gentle treatment and loving words were enough to keep the mortal happy. However, Teru and Masashi were both so different. One was so childish much of the time. The other was mature and rather non-social."It's not my fault that you two are having problems."

Masashi stepped over to Yuki and glared at him."You should shut your mouth. You know nothing of what is happening between us." His glare hardened, like his gaze might actually pierce right through Yuki.

In all honesty, Masashi kind of intimidated Yuki right then. So, Yuki backed off and didn't say another word to either Masashi or Teru. It became silent again until Kamijo and Hizaki came into the room."What's with the silence?" Hizaki wondered.

"You don't want to even ask that question." Yuki said then slumped his shoulders slightly."Trust me."

"Um..Okay." Hizaki turned his gaze over to the two humans who were chained to the walls."Let's just get to feeding then." He stepped over to the unconscious female and tapped her cheek a bit to wake her up. Hizaki, as well as the others, liked for their meals to be awake while they fed. That way, their blood would flow faster as they became frightened. Kamijo stepped over to the male human and tapped him to wake him up as well. Once both of the humans were awake, each vampire sank in their fangs, drinking the delicious blood. The humans' screams were so loud and full of desire to live the lives they were losing.

~X~

Rubi had just wandered around the castle while Yuki and Kamijo had been hunting. He hadn't known when they'd returned because he'd gone up the spiral staircase and seated himself on the floor in Yuki's special room. He hoped Yuki wouldn't mind him being up there. He just sat there for a while, thinking about what Yuki and Jasmine's relationship might have been like. He really didn't know if he could compare to a man as beautiful as Jasmine. Still, when Yuki called him beautiful, it made him feel so good."I wonder.." Rubi spoke quietly to himself."Can Jasmine see Yuki from wherever he is now?" He sighed at the question."If he can, is he glad that Yuki has a new person to love? Or is he upset that Yuki is no longer only his?"

Rubi thought about those questions for a while before descending the spiral staircase. When he went back down the stairs, he didn't see anyone around. Where couldn't everyone be? While looking around for anyone, Rubi froze when he heard some screams."Are they..?" He didn't even want to finish that question. He knew what was happening. He was close enough to the feeding room to know that the screams were coming from there."They're killing people.." He covered his mouth with both of his hands and leaned his back against a nearby wall, sinking down to the floor."Why..?" Tears formed in his eyes and soon spilled down his cheeks."Why does it have to be this way..?" He didn't want anyone to have to die, just so the vampires could survive.


	30. Chapter 30

Once all of the vampires finished feeding on the two humans, they cleaned up a little and took the bodies that were now lifeless down from the walls."I'll take out a body." Kamijo said as he hoisted up the human male's body and slung it over his shoulder.

"I'll take out the other." Yuki said as he picked up the woman's body. When they stepped out of the feeding room, they all heard some sniffles close by."Actually, could you take this body, Masashi?" Not even waiting for an answer, Yuki handed the female's body over to Masashi and followed the sounds of the sniffles. When he stepped into a hallway that was near the feeding room, he saw Rubi sitting on the floor, hands covering his face and seeming as if he was trying to stop crying. The brunette knelt down in front of the small human and gently touched his hair.

Rubi flinched at the touch, being startled since he hadn't heard Yuki approach him. Uncovering his face, he looked at his vampire lover with teary eyes."Yuki.." he whimpered. Suddenly, he launched himself at Yuki, grabbing onto his lover's shirt with both hands and burying his face against his chest. Jumping at Yuki so unexpectedly caused the brunette to fall backward onto his butt, making Rubi lean over his lap a bit."Why, Yuki..?"

"Rubi, you know we need to feed." Yuki carefully put his arms around his tearful lover."We needed it now. It couldn't wait any longer." He knew Rubi didn't want to hear this, but Yuki needed to try to help him understand."Lately, it'd been getting hard for me stand being so close to you. I've been tempted to bite you numerous times. I'm sure the others have thought about biting you as well."

The mortal was a little shocked that the one he loved had thought about hurting him."B-but you..wouldn't bite me..right?" His words were muffled as he kept his face buried against Yuki's chest.

"No, of course not." Yuki grabbed Rubi's shoulders and gently pushed the human back a little to peer directly at his face."Rubi, listen to me. I'm in love with you. I would never hurt you." he said with such a serious tone."No matter how hungry I get, your safety is always my first priority."

"Is that why you haven't been holding me as much for the past month?" Rubi asked."You didn't want to take the chance of hurting me?" He sniffled a little and still kept his grips on the front of Yuki's shirt.

"Yes." Yuki couldn't bare the fact that he had actually thought of drinking from his precious Rubi. He'd heard Kamijo mention before that Rubi's blood tasted sweet. He wanted to taste it. The smell of it was so alluring.

Rubi lowered his gaze and managed to stop sniffling."You can, you know.." That earned an expression of surprise from Yuki."You can bite me.." Rubi truly meant what he was saying."Claim me..Feed from me.."

"No, Rubi. I refuse to feed from you." Yuki was now growing concerned. _'Does Rubi really mean this? Does he want me to feed from him?'_ Just hearing the mortal boy say he could feed from him really made Yuki want to bite. He wanted to taste Rubi's blood so badly."If I bite you, I might accidentally drink too much. I could seriously hurt you."

"Please, Yuki.." Rubi moved one hand up to touch Yuki's cheek softly."I'd rather you drink from me occasionally than become so hungry." He was caring for Yuki so much."Besides..I want to belong to you..Please claim me."

The brunette moved slightly away from Rubi."Not after I've just fed, Rubi. The taste of blood gets my body a bit excited. If I taste more blood, I might get out of control."

"Okay.." Rubi's lips formed a small pout."You want to claim me, don't you?" He wanted to know. After all, he remembered Yuki saying that he belonged to no one because he was a human and not an object. However, he wanted to belong to Yuki. Sure, he loved being with him, but he wanted it to become more than that. He wanted to be his completely.

"Yes, I do." Yuki smiled a little and gently brushed some of Rubi's hair back."I'll claim you later. I promise. Just give me some time to relax first. I don't want to risk losing control and hurting you." Scooping Rubi into his arms, the vampire stood and held his human lover close."I love you, my beautiful Rubi."

Rubi blushed lightly at being called beautiful. That always made him feel good."I love you too, my precious Yuki."

Even though it was getting late, Yuki carried Rubi outside. He seated himself on the ground with his back against the outside of the castle, holding Rubi on his lap."Rubi.." he spoke softly, his gaze to the side."I'm sorry..I know you don't like the fact that we kill people to survive..So I'm sorry you had to hear those screams."

"I know you need to feed, but.." Rubi knew what vampires needed, but he hated it."Why do you have to kill people? I mean..Why does it have to be blood? Why can't vampires survive on something else?"

"It has to be blood." Yuki sighed quietly."Blood is life. Vampires are pretty much dead. Flowing blood is what makes you alive. It's what keeps you going, makes you other-than-dead." He moved his arms down a little to put them around Rubi's waist."When I first became a vampire, I didn't like the idea of drinking blood. I despised the thought of killing others. However, I got used to it. I had to get used to it, really."

"Yuki, what if..I became a vampire?" Rubi was curious about this and had given it some thought lately."I would hate to hurt anyone, but..If I became a vampire..I'd get to be with you forever."

Yuki was surprised by that question."Have you seriously been thinking about that?" He was really worried."It would hurt. You would have to lose a lot of blood, and you would also need to adjust to drinking the blood of others."

Rubi nibbled on his lower lip and slumped his shoulders."I know that..But..You wanted to turn Jasmine into a vampire, right? But he wanted to stay human. Then, he died, and that made you very sad." He fidgeted with his fingers a bit while talking."I don't want you to go through something like that again. I don't want to die and leave you."

"Rubi, you can't just think about me while making such a big decision. You have to think about yourself first." Yuki looked at Rubi and cupped one side of his face along his jaw line."Please, think about your own feelings before thinking about mine. You should do what you want. Don't let my feelings sway you to do something you'll regret later."

"But I love you so much." Rubi protested in a sort of whimper-like tone."I want to do whatever makes you happy. I want to be with you forever. Or, well..As long as you want me. I know I'll always want to be by your side." He peered into Yuki's eyes and showed that he was serious."Do you want me to be by your side forever?"

The brunette shook his head a little, which earned him a sad expression from the blond."I don't want you to be by my side forever. I want you to be by my side for even longer than that."

Rubi said expression turned into a small smile."To infinity and beyond, huh?"

Yuki chuckled lightly."Yeah. Still, please do some more thinking about your own feelings before making a decision as big as becoming a vampire. Okay?"

"Okay." Leaning up, the mortal kissed the vampire's lips tenderly just once."I'll think about it some more."


	31. Chapter 31

Teru had gone straight to his bedroom after he and the others had finished feeding. He could barely stand himself lately. He knew that the way he was acting toward Masashi was wrong. He loved Masashi, yet he was upsetting him by avoiding him. However, he needed to be sure of something. He needed to know if Masashi truly wanted to be with him. He was putting their relationship to a test. Though, he was aware that, if he kept doing this for too long, Masashi might give up on him. Still, despite that possibility, Teru felt the need to know if Masashi would choose to give up or come after him.

Why did Teru feel the need to do this? He knew why. He'd been through experiences in the past during which the ones he loved had chosen to give up on him. Teru was hoping so much that Masashi would be different."Come after me, Masashi.." he whispered quietly, putting his arms around himself."Don't give up.." He sat by his window and peered outside. _'Masashi, please..Show me you love me..Show me that you need me..'_

~X~

After helping Kamijo dispose of the bodies, Masashi went back inside the castle and made his way to the den, the room in which his book was waiting. What was he reading? A romance novel. He had so many of them hidden in his room. He never told anyone what he liked to read. In truth, he was a bit embarrassed about it. Masashi had always acted so mature, calm, and professional. He figured no one would think being romantic would fit with that type of personality. So, his love for romance was a secret. However, maybe he'd be romantic for Teru, someday, if Teru ever stopped avoiding him.

Going into the den and getting comfortable on the sofa, Masashi grabbed his book and opened it to the marked page. What he used to keep his spot in the book, instead of a bookmark, was a picture of Teru. Just seeing Teru's face made him lose his interest in continuing the book. He just stared at the picture for a while before slipping it into his pocket. Lying on his back, he closed the book and sighed. He wanted to see Teru, not just a picture."Why is he avoiding me?" Masashi couldn't figure it out. He kept thinking so much lately that he might have done something wrong."What could it be? What did I do to make Teru avoid me?" It was driving him crazy. Feeling very irritated with himself for not being for figured out what he'd done wrong, Masashi sat up and threw his book pretty hard. He flinched when he realized he'd thrown it in the direction of a window, the glass shattering and the book flying outside. Masashi blinked a couple times and flinched again when he heard someone say 'ow'."Oops.." He hurried out of the den and straight to his bedroom. _'If anyone asks, I know nothing.'_

~X~

Kamijo went back into the castle after disposing of the bodies with Masashi's help. As soon as he stepped inside, he saw Hizaki standing by the door."Were you waiting for me?" he inquired.

"Yes, I was." Hizaki smiled softly and stepped up to Kamijo."Care to take a walk with me?"

"Of course." The older one gently took Hizaki's hand into his own."Let us enjoy a nice walk, Princess."

Walking outside with Kamijo, the pretty male was so happy that he could finally take a walk with the other. He had enjoyed the time he spent in Kamijo's room, sure, but he really wanted to spend time elsewhere with Kamijo as well. They walked around a few trees, both being silent, except for their steps. They didn't need words right now. They were just enjoying each others company and the connection of their hands."Kamijo.." Hizaki finally spoke after a couple more minutes of the silence.

"Yes, Hizaki?" Kamijo stopped walking and turned toward the beautiful man. He adored the happy expression on the others face.

There was something Hizaki wanted to try saying. He wanted to tell Kamijo that he loved him. He wanted to finally say it to the others face."Kamijo, I lo-Ow!"

"Hizaki!" Kamijo caught Hizaki, who had nearly fallen when something hit him in the face."Are you alright?"

Hizaki moved a hand up and rubbed his forehead."Yeah, I think so..Oww..What was that?"

"I don't know." Looking around, Kamijo spotted a book that had landed on the ground after hitting Hizaki."A book." He squatted down and picked up the book, looking at it curiously."Someone threw a book, I guess." He turned toward the castle and looked up at the second floor, seeing a broken window."It probably came from that room. Isn't that the den?"

Looking up toward the den, Hizaki kept his hand on his forehead, which was throbbing and aching."If I get a bruise from that, whoever threw it is going to be in deep trouble."

"Now, now, Hizaki. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this." Kamijo said to calm his Princess, who was clearly a bit mad."Let's just go inside and get you some ice."

~X~

Yuki and Rubi both sat outside for a while, just snuggling a bit and giving each other loving kisses. When they were ready to head back inside, Yuki stood and helped Rubi up."So, cutie, how about we get some sleep?"

"Okay. Are you tired?" Rubi was getting drowsy, so he ready to get some sleep."I am."

"Yeah. I'm starting to get tired." Since they'd been sitting against the wall a bit away from the doors of the castle, they turned and headed toward the doors. However, they both stopped when they saw Kamijo and Hizaki.

Rubi became a bit worried when he saw Hizaki holding a hand against forehead. He approached them and spoke with a concerned tone."Is something wrong?"

"Oh. Rubi." Kamijo looked at Rubi and Yuki with a questioning expression."Someone threw a book out from the den. It hit Hizaki. Do either of you know who it might have been?"

"What?" Rubi's eyes widened a little, and he turned his attention to Hizaki."Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Hizaki's lips were stuck in a painful pout."I'm okay, Rubi. Though, it hurts a lot."

Yuki shrugged his shoulders a little."We don't know who it was. We've been sitting out here. So, it had to have been either Masashi or Teru. Or Cook, though I doubt it was him."

Rubi was too concerned about Hizaki's forehead to pay much attention to Kamijo or Yuki now."Oh gosh! We have to get you some ice!" Kamijo and Yuki both froze and watched for a moment as Rubi continued to freak out."What if you get a bruise? Or a bump? What if it swells?"

The brunette, not thinking it was a good idea to let Rubi panic too much, grabbed his human lover and put a hand over his mouth to make him stop talking."Calm down, Rubi. I'm sure Hizaki's okay." After about ten or fifteen seconds, the mortal calmed down, so Yuki removed his hand from the others mouth."If Hizaki gets anything, it'll probably just be a headache."

"I already have a headache.." Hizaki whined a little."Someone just get me some ice.." he continued to whine."It hurts.."

Kamijo put an arm around Hizaki's shoulders and held him close."I'll get you some ice. Come."

Yuki and Rubi watched the other two go inside then looked at each other."Is it just me, or do they seem to be together now?" Yuki asked.

"It seemed to me as if they're together." After saying that, a smile formed on Rubi's lips."That's great. I'm so happy for them." He lightly grabbed Yuki's hand and laced their fingers together."I hope Hizaki's forehead will be alright."

"I'm sure it will be." Yuki chuckled lightly at how much his lover cared."Hizaki's got a hard head. The person you _should_ worry about is whoever threw the book. That person is going to have to endure Hizaki's wrath."


	32. Chapter 32

After getting a small pack of ice, Kamijo led Hizaki to his bedroom and sat on the bed with him. They both sat there in silence for a while, waiting for the pretty one's headache to subside. While they sat there, Hizaki took the book from Kamijo and looked over it a bit, perking an eyebrow at the title and reading the summary on the back. While checking out the book, Hizaki used one hand to keep the pack of ice against his forehead."'Petals of Passion'?" Hizaki struggled to hold back a chuckle when he said the book's title."Who reads this gushy romance stuff?" The cover of the book had a picture of a nude man embracing a delicate woman.

"It actually doesn't look that bad. I've heard before that romance books can be quite nice to read." Kamijo had his attention on the book as well."They can also be inspiring, I suppose."

"Inspiring? The only thing this book is inspiring me to do is check to see how many sex scenes it has." Hizaki stated rather factually."How many do you think there are?"

"A lot. Books like this are probably full of them." Kamijo took the book back from Hizaki and opened it to the first page.

Hizaki looked at Kamijo and perked his eyebrow the way he had when he'd seen the title of the book."Are you seriously going to read that?"

"Yeah. Why not?" The oldest vampire put an arm around Hizaki's shoulders, making it easy for the other to see the pages as well."How about you? Want to read it with me? You can check out all the sex scenes."

"Okay, sure." Hizaki leaned against Kamijo a bit as they both started reading the book. Every so often Hizaki would absentmindedly move the pack of ice away from his forehead for a short moment, switch it to his other hand, then put it against his forehead again. He was trying to keep his hands and forehead from getting too cold. Even though he was paying attention to the content of the book, he didn't seem to be as focused as Kamijo. After a bit, Hizaki felt the older one's hand begin to rub his shoulder gently. The beautiful one looked at the other and saw that he was completely engrossed in the book. That really brought a smile to his lips. He never thought the words 'cute' or 'adorable' would ever come to mind while looking at the other vampire who was a rather manly person. However, at this moment, seeing Kamijo so concentrated on the romance book, Hizaki couldn't help but think it was adorable that this manly guy could be so interested in something so gushy and romantic.

~X~

Late in the night, after everyone else had certainly gone to bed, Masashi left his bedroom. He wanted to find his book."If I'm lucky, it'll be outside. Maybe it was left by whoever it hit." He was trying to be hopeful, 'trying' being the key word. Masashi wasn't so good at being hopeful. He had always been the type to rely on facts rather than hopefulness. Making his way outside, he began searching around. He looked up toward the den window he had broken and tried to think of where his book might have gone."Let's see..I was on the sofa, and I threw the book like this." he spoke to himself, making the throwing motion."It went through that window. I didn't throw it very hard, yet it was also not a light throw." Walking a bit more, he sighed and stopped when he found a spot that looked right. Glancing up at the window again, he felt momentarily confused."It should have landed around this area." He shifted his gaze around but did not see his book."Where is it?" Masashi scratched the back of his head and knew what this meant. Someone had his book."What should I do now?" he asked himself. Not knowing what he should do, which was rare, Masashi went back inside the castle and made his way to the kitchen, hoping Cook would be there. He gave the kitchen door a soft knock before entering.

Fortunately for the dark-haired vampire, Cook was in the kitchen."My Lord." Cook spoke in his raspy voice."To what do I owe the pleasure?" Cook was always so formal and polite with Masashi. No one knew why. They all just assumed it was because he had taken more of a liking to Masashi than to anyone else. He even referred to Masashi as 'Lord' whereas he called the others 'Master'.

"I'm in trouble, Cook." Masashi said, his expression being a little on the downside."Teru won't speak to me, and I don't know why. Also, earlier, I got upset and threw one of my books. It broke a window and hit someone. It was an accident."

In an odd way, Cook was kind of like the consoler of all of Masashi's troubles and worries. That's why Masashi was normally able to be so calm about everything. He had someone he could talk to, someone who had enough respect for him to never speak a word of his troubles to anyone else."Tell me more." Cook peered at Masashi with a concentrated expression."The reason you became upset earlier is connected to your situation with Master Teru, is it not?" he inquired.

"Yes." Masashi felt like he was having a session with a therapist. This always helped him. Speaking about his problems with someone he knew he could trust always helped him feel at least a little better. Also, sometimes, Cook even gave him advice. Sure, the advice wasn't usually helpful, but it was the effort that went into account."What do you think I should do? I think I might have done something to upset Teru, but I don't know what it is. I always try to be very careful with the way I treat him."

"Please pardon me for saying this, but maybe you're being too careful." Cook said in a suggestive tone."If you would like my advice, Lord Masashi, I am willing to give it."

"Too careful?" Masashi didn't know he could actually be 'too careful' with the one he loved."Yes, Cook, please give me your advice."

Cook moved very close to Masashi and whispered into his ear. His advice earned a look of uncertainty from Masashi."Try it, My Lord."

Masashi was unsure about the advice he'd just received. Still, it might work."Alright. I'll give it a try." He didn't know if he could do what Cook suggested, but he would give it a shot."If this doesn't work and ends up making the situation worse, I'm not going to like you anymore." Masashi's little threats to Cook were never serious. He could never say anything even remotely harsh to him. Cook was his friend.


	33. Chapter 33

Kamijo and Hizaki stayed awake most of the night, reading that romance book. Kamijo actually stayed awake longer than Hizaki. He stopped reading when he realized that Hizaki had fallen asleep on him. He closed the book and set it on a stand that was beside the bed, putting his attention on his sleeping princess. Kamijo smiled softly then let out a quiet yawn. He was really sleepy now. He had really gotten interested in that book. After lying Hizaki down carefully, he glanced over at the book. _'Who does that book belong to?'_ he wondered. _'We can't just keep it. We need to find out who it belongs to.'_ He laid down beside Hizaki and pushed his thoughts about the book aside.

Now he just thought about Hizaki and their relationship. He had strong feelings for Hizaki. Really, he did. However, he didn't know if he was ready to take their relationship to the next step. Just sleeping in the same bed as Hizaki jumbled his nerves. He knew Hizaki was nervous about taking next step. So was he. Hizaki was nervous because he wanted it badly. On the other hand, Kamijo was nervous because he was scared. He was afraid that he'd end up hurting Hizaki. He didn't want that to happen. Even though he was feeling much better about the way things were now, he still couldn't trust himself.

Kamijo gently brushed his fingers against Hizaki's cheek and sighed."You trust me, don't you?" He knew Hizaki must trust him. After all, he didn't think Hizaki would fall asleep on someone he didn't trust."So why can't I trust myself?" Kamijo put an arm loosely around Hizaki and relaxed."If I ever hurt you, I would never forgive myself." He still didn't forgive himself for hurting Rubi. So he definitely didn't want to hurt another special person. He wouldn't be able to handle that. Trying not to think about that too much, Kamijo closed his eyes while slowly stroking Hizaki's hair. Since he was so tired, it didn't take him long to fall asleep.

~X~

Really early in the morning, Yuki awoke before Rubi and propped himself up on his elbow, just watching his lover sleep. He sniffed a little, taking in some of the human's scent. He smelled so sweet and delicious. Yuki just couldn't get enough of that yummy smell. Moving in closer to the mortal boy, Yuki wanted to smell him more. Some of Rubi's natural scent, however, was being held in by the fact that he was still dressed. Last night had been the first night in quite a while that they had actually not slept nude. The brunette, to get more of the others scent, pushed the covers down then pulled up Rubi's shirt. With the blond lying on his back, Yuki rested his head on Rubi's bare stomach."Mmm." He was enjoying the others scent so much. This scent made him feel so good. To Yuki, Rubi's natural scent so delicious. He could compare it to freshly baked cookies or pie. The sweet, delicious smell that would cause someone's mouth to imagine the taste.

Normally, Yuki would refrain from taking in so much of Rubi's scent. He hadn't wanted to be tempted to taste the human. He had been able to somehow keep himself satisfied with tasting his lover's lips and skin. Whenever he wanted more, he'd just take extra tastes of Rubi's mouth. That wasn't the case right now. Yuki wanted more, and he knew that the taste of Rubi's mouth wouldn't be enough. After what Rubi said last night, Yuki wanted to taste his blood so badly. Since he had received Rubi's permission, he wanted to bite.

Rubi shifted slightly, feeling something on his stomach as he was starting to wake up. Moving a hand down, he felt Yuki's hair and opened his eyes."Yuki..?" He rubbed his eyes a little then blinked at his vampire lover a few times."Why are you laying on my stomach?"

"I wanted to smell you a lot." Yuki answered. He gave the human's stomach a long, slow lick, feeling the others stomach muscles quiver at the feeling."Rubi, I have to know now. Did you mean what you said last night?" He looked up at Rubi's face for an answer."Will you really let me bite you?"

"Yes." Just by seeing the look in Yuki's eyes, Rubi knew the brunette wanted to bite him so badly right now."I meant it. You can bite me." He watched as his lover got on top of him and pinned him down."Just please..Try to be gentle."

Yuki grabbed both of Rubi's hands as he had them pinned against the bed and laced his fingers with the human's."I'll be as gentle as I can, but it's still going to hurt." Leaning in close to Rubi's neck, he eyed the spot where the scar remained from when Kamijo had claimed Rubi."I'm going to put my claim over Kamijo's. I want to bite you in every spot he has bitten you." That said, Yuki opened his mouth wide then sank his fangs deeply into the side of Rubi's neck.

Rubi squeezed Yuki's hands tightly. It hurt so much."Yuki.." he whimpered, tears forming in his eyes."It hurts.." Even though it hurt a lot, Rubi would not tell Yuki to stop. He didn't want to deny Yuki what he wanted."After this..You better hold me..to make up..for the pain.." Yuki hadn't held him close for a whole month, so Rubi missed the feeling of cuddling in the vampire's arms.

The vampire didn't like causing his lover any pain, but he felt like this needed to be done. He had to claim Rubi. He wanted Rubi to be completely his. After a short moment of drinking from Rubi, he slowly pulled away a little, removing his fangs from the others flesh."I'm sorry that it hurts, Rubi."

"It's okay.." Rubi's eyes caught sight of the blood on Yuki's lips. He could also feel a small amount of blood trickling down his neck."You want to bite..everywhere Kamijo has bitten..right?" He received a nod."There are two more spots.."

"Two more?" Yuki leaned in close to Rubi's neck again and licked up the droplets of blood."Damn, you're delicious." He moved over just slightly and licked the second scar on Rubi's neck."I need to bite this one. Where is the last one?"

Rubi shifted one of his legs just a tiny bit."It's on the back of this leg.."

"Alright. I'll get to it soon." Opening his mouth wide again, he sank his fangs into the second spot on Rubi's neck. Since he had drank from the first bite, he only drank a small amount from this bite. He didn't want to drink too much. Still, he couldn't bite Rubi without drinking at least a little bit of his blood. He was just too yummy. After a moment, Yuki pulled away a little again and licked up the blood that trickled out from the bite. Feeling that Rubi was tense, he released one of his lover's hands and gently touched his cheek."Try to relax, Rubi." he told him with a soft tone."I know it hurts, but it won't be as bad if you stop tensing."

"Okay..I'll try.." It was hard for Rubi to relax while knowing that his lover's deadly fangs were piercing his flesh. He trusted Yuki. There was no issue with trust that was causing him to tense. Rubi just wasn't so fond of sharp things. Lightly grabbing the hand that had released his own, Rubi guided it down to his pants."Take off my pants..It'll be easier to get to the last spot.."

Licking his lips, Yuki released Rubi's other hand then removed his lover's pants. He slowly slid his fingertips down Rubi's leg, knowing the human always liked the way that felt. Grabbing Rubi's ankle, Yuki lifted his leg up high and saw the third spot."Ready for the last bite?" He licked the spot then bared his fangs once more.

"Yeah.." Rubi held a hand out to Yuki and gave him a loving smile."Just let me hold your hand.."

Yuki smiled back and placed his hand in Rubi's."Remember: don't tense. Just squeeze my hand and keep the rest of your body relaxed." After saying that, he bit into Rubi's leg.

Rubi squeezed Yuki's hand and managed to keep the rest of his body from tensing. It was so hard, considering Yuki had bitten such a sensitive area. As he was slowly growing used to the feeling of Yuki drinking from him, Rubi realized that this was strangely arousing. He hadn't actually noticed this feeling when Kamijo had bitten him."Yuki..I think I'm actually..starting to like this.."

The brunette vampire drank just a little bit more blood then pulled his fangs out of Rubi's leg."That's good. I like tasting you." Yuki's gaze ran over Rubi before stopping at a certain sight."Now I see how much you liked it."

Rubi looked down at what Yuki was seeing, his erection. Quickly, he covered his crotch with both hands."Don't look at it! That's embarrassing!"

Yuki chuckled lightly."I'll make a deal with you then." He got up on his knees and unfastened his pants, pushing them down just a little."If you show me yours, I'll show you mine."

"Are you hard too?" The blond's eyes looked right at Yuki's crotch, wanting his lover's pants to come off.

"Stop covering yourself, and I'll let you see if I am or not." Yuki said with a smirk. He always loved the sight of Rubi's hard shaft. It made him proud to know that he could turn his lover on so easily.

Rubi was hesitant because showing his erection to his lover made him feel a little embarrassed. Still, he wanted to see Yuki's, knowing his lover also wanted to see his. He often called Yuki a perv for this, but maybe he was as much of a perv as Yuki was. Moving his hands away from his crotch, he perked an eyebrow at Yuki."Show me yours."

Giving a light chuckle, Yuki pushed his pants down more, letting Rubi see that he was hard too."Yes, I am hard."

"Okay, my embarrassment is gone." Not giving Yuki a chance to respond to that, Rubi grabbed the front of the vampire's shirt and pulled him down."Have sex with me."

"Oh, demanding, huh?" Yuki smirked and lightly touched Rubi's crotch. He loved Rubi's shyness, but he also liked the mortal's occasional boldness. Whenever Rubi was really horny or aroused, he stopped being so shy, which amused Yuki."Alright, beautiful." Grabbing Rubi's shoulders, he rolled them over to put the other on top."This time, you have to ride me."

Rubi blushed at the idea of riding Yuki. Pulling on Yuki's pants, he pulled them the rest of the way off. Then, he removed Yuki's underwear before taking off his own. Next, he pulled off their shirts, tossing them to the floor."Sure, I'll ride you but only if you touch me while I do."

"Of course." Yuki put his hands on Rubi's hips and licked his lips at the sight of his lover's naked body."Start riding, cutie." He helped Rubi position his hips, knowing Rubi wasn't used to being on top.

Once the position of his hips was right, Rubi lowered his hips and slowly slid Yuki's shaft into his hole. To keep himself steady, he placed his hands on Yuki's chest. After getting the brunette's shaft in completely, he began to move his hips in an up-and-down movement, getting the motion started. He started slow, getting himself used to being on top like this, and gradually became faster. As he rode, he was pleased by the feeling of Yuki's hands as they roamed over his body. He was aware that Yuki truly enjoyed touching him, just as he enjoyed the feeling of being touched. Rubi felt his face become hot with a blush when one of Yuki's hands wrapped around his erection and started pumping it."Yuki.." he moaned his lover's name.

Yuki listened to Rubi's moans while letting out moans of his own. Hearing his lover's moans turned him on even more than he already was. As Rubi rode him, Yuki began to move his hips up in rhythm with Rubi's movements, pushing his hips up each time Rubi brought his own hips down."Ahh..Rubi.." Yuki pumped Rubi's dick faster as their moans grew louder. He was tempted to put himself on top and take over. However, he also wanted to let Rubi continue to ride him. It was just so sexy, watching the human boy bounce up and down. Also, that blush refusing to leave Rubi's cheeks was very cute.

Moaning rather loudly now, Rubi arched his back as he continued to ride Yuki. He moved one of his hands back to place it on the bed behind himself so he could lean back a little while still riding."Yuki..I really want..to kiss you.." He didn't know if he'd be able to get to Yuki's lips like this.

The brunette vampire felt a longing for the others lips as well. He pushed himself up into a sitting position while managing to keep Rubi on him."Keep moving..Just put your legs around my waist.." he instructed. When Rubi did as he was told, Yuki pressed their lips together for a deep, passionate kiss.

Rubi put his arms around Yuki almost as soon as their lips connected. Feeling Yuki's tongue slide along his bottom lip, he parted his lips a bit to give him access to the rest of his mouth. When the vampire's tongue entered his mouth, Rubi pressed his own tongue against it a bit and gave it small licks. Surprisingly, he was not bothered by the taste of his own blood that still lingered in the others mouth right now. This kiss was breathtaking, so he had to break it to breathe after just a moment. The blush that seemed to be staining his cheeks became darker when Yuki's head lowered a little, and one of his nipples was licked."Y-Yuki..My nipples are..very sensitive.." he informed the other, wanting to let him know to be gentle with them.

Yuki's tongue teased Rubi's nipple a bit before he put his lips around it and sucked on it a little. One of his hands gave attention to Rubi's other nipple, rubbing and playing with it gently. Not much later, Yuki felt like he was about to burst."Rubi.." he husked between moans."I'm at my limit..Are you ready?"

"Yeah.." Rubi's voice came out as a breathless whisper."I'm ready.." He slipped his fingers beneath Yuki's chin and lifted his head up a little before crashing their lips together. As they shared a passionate kiss, Rubi moaned against Yuki's lips and climaxed, releasing his cum.

Yuki released soon after Rubi, moaning as he filled his lover. They both slowed their movements and came to a stop. The brunette disconnected their lips then laid back on the bed."Rubi, you're so amazing."

Rubi moved himself off of Yuki then laid down beside him, cuddling against the vampire."So are you.." He panted and tried to steady his breathing."I love you so much, Yuki.."

"I love you too, Rubi." Yuki smiled and put an arm around Rubi, holding him close."My Rubi."

"My Yuki.." The mortal giggled quietly and rested his head on Yuki's chest.


	34. Chapter 34

When Kamijo awoke in the morning, he was greeted by the sight of Hizaki still sleeping. Since Kamijo didn't get up too early himself, he didn't know what time Hizaki usually got up. Waiting for the other to wake up, Kamijo just laid in bed for a while, watching Hizaki sleep. During that time, he thought about the same things he had thought about last night. He thought about his lack of trust for himself, the possibility of hurting Hizaki, and how he wouldn't be able to handle that. Even if Hizaki was ready to take their relationship to the next step, could Kamijo do it? He was afraid of making the same mistakes he had made with Rubi. _'I know Hizaki isn't quite as delicate as Rubi. However, I still want to be careful with him. I don't want to cause him any pain.'_

As Kamijo was thinking, Hizaki shifted slightly in his sleep and cuddled closer to the older vampire."Mmm, Kamijo.." he mumbled in his sleep. A slight, sly smile crept across Hizaki's lips.

_'What is he dreaming about?' _Kamijo wondered, eying the sleeping male. He continued to watch Hizaki, curious about the others dream.

Hizaki shifted just a little more, one of his arms snaking over Kamijo to hold onto him."I love you.."

Kamijo blinked a couple times and felt his lips begin to form a tiny pout."I wanted to say that first.." he spoke quietly to himself.

The pretty vampire remained asleep for a while longer before rolling onto his back and reaching his arms over his head to stretch as he began to wake up. After stretching a little, he opened his eyes and noticed that Kamijo was looking at him."Why are you staring at me?"

"You're so beautiful when you're sleeping." Kamijo said as his answer."Besides, you slept in my bed, so I believe I have the right to stare at you."

"Well, excuse me. I didn't mean to fall asleep." Hizaki sat up and crossed his arms, pretending to be irritated."Reading makes me sleepy. It's your fault."

Kamijo sat up as well and chuckled."My fault, huh? For getting you to read with me?" He chuckled more and smiled when Hizaki nodded."Alright. I'll take responsibility for that." He knew Hizaki well enough to know that the other was just faking irritation."So, after sleeping in my bed, how about you give me a 'good morning' kiss?"

Hizaki perked an eyebrow at Kamijo when he heard the last thing he said."Do I have to?" he asked. Not that he didn't want to. He was just picking on Kamijo a little.

"No, you don't have to, but it will make me happy."As if trying to use this as a way to convince Hizaki to kiss him, Kamijo made himself pout."Please?"

"You're funny when you pout, Kamijo." After saying that, Hizaki leaned in close to Kamijo and gave his lips a soft kiss."Good morning."

Smiling now, Kamijo gently brushed his fingers against Hizaki's cheek."Good morning, Hizaki." Connecting their lips again, he gave the other a 'good morning' kiss of his own. He was surprised when Hizaki's arms wrapped around him to keep him from pulling away."Hizaki.." he whispered against the others lips."I've been thinking.."

Hizaki kissed Kamijo lovingly, wanting lots of love from Kamijo right now for some reason."About what?"

"About having sex with you." That got Hizaki to pause. So Kamijo continued."I want to have sex with you, but I don't think we should do that yet."

"Why not?" Hizaki's arms around Kamijo loosened a little."You just don't want to do it yet? If that's it, I can wait."

Kamijo smiled softly and touched his forehead to Hizaki's."You mean that?" He got a small nod."Thank you, Hizaki. It's not that though. I just need a little more time to start trusting myself. I'm still afraid of hurting you."

"I trust you, Kamijo. I believe that you won't hurt me." Hizaki had faith in Kamijo. He placed his complete trust in the older one."But if you need more time, I'll wait."

After hearing that, Kamijo hugged Hizaki close."Oh, you're such a caring princess." He nuzzled against his princess's cheek.

"However, while I'm waiting for you to gain trust in yourself, you still need to give me lots of love." Hizaki stated as if that was some sort of rule that the other absolutely had to obey.

"Alright. I can do that." Kamijo slid one of his hands onto Hizaki's hip and pulled him closer, making their bodies press together."I'll do my best to give you enough love to keep you satisfied." With his other hand, Kamijo tilted Hizaki's head back a bit then connected their lips for a deep kiss.

Hizaki smiled against Kamijo's lips. He knew it wouldn't take much to keep him satisfied. In truth, just being so close to Kamijo made him incredibly happy. Parting their lips, he felt ready to say something."Kamijo, I love you."

"I know." Kamijo peered directly into Hizaki's eyes."You said that in your sleep."

"I did?" Hizaki's face grew red with embarrassment."Did I really say that in my sleep?"

Kamijo couldn't help but lightly laugh at the others reaction."Yes, you did." He grinned happily at the sight of Hizaki's red cheeks."I love you too, Hizaki." Before Hizaki could say anything else, Kamijo pressed their lips together once again to resume their deep kiss.

~X~

The morning wasn't quite as Teru had expected. He had expected it to be the start of another day alone in his room. After getting up and dressing, he didn't expect to hear a knock on his door. When he opened the door, he saw Masashi standing there."Yes, Masashi?" He thought he knew what would be said. Just like the last time Masashi came to his room, he figured the other would just demand to know why he was being ignored and left out. That wasn't the case this time.

Masashi didn't speak at first. Actually, the first thing he did was grab both of Teru's shoulders roughly and pull him into a surprise kiss. After a moment, he released Teru then sighed softly."I've decided, Teru. If you're going to stay away from me, I'll stay away from you." He really hoped this would work. This was Cook's idea. _'Stop thinking about the situation so much and accept the terms.'_ He repeated Cook's words in his head. _'Stop worrying about it and give in.'_ He didn't think this would work. He thought it would be best to think everything through and find out what was going on before approaching Teru again. _'Act like this is no problem. Make him decide.'_

"Masashi..What do you mean?" Teru hoped this didn't mean that Masashi was giving up on him.

"I don't know why you're shutting me out, but that doesn't matter anymore." _'Well, here it goes. At least I gave him a kiss, just in case this goes wrong.'_ Masashi silently gulped and tried to keep appearing calm."I need you, and I love you, Teru. However, if you wish for us to remain apart, I won't bother you again." To hide the fact that he just wanted to pull Teru into his arms and never let go, Masashi turned and began to walk away.

Teru was actually relieved by what he just heard."Masashi, wait." He quickly threw his arms around Masashi from behind."You really mean that, right? You really do need me and love me, right?"

"Yes, Teru." Masashi was struggling to fight the want to spin around and hold Teru.

"I won't shut you out anymore." Teru's arms tightened around Masashi."Stay with me. Please. I need you too, Masashi. I love you."

Masashi was surprised."If you mean that, why were you shutting me out for so long?" He was also confused. If Teru wanted Masashi to stay with him, why was he avoiding him and shutting him out so much?

"Well, um.." Teru hoped Masashi wouldn't get mad at him for this."I just needed to know..if you would choose to stay with me..or give up on me.." He buried his face against Masashi's back."I'm sorry, Masashi..It's just that..I've been in relationships before..in which the ones I loved decided to give up on me..I wanted to believe that you would be different.."

Masashi placed his hands on Teru's and sighed."I would never give up on you, Teru." he stated."Despite what I just said, I want to do what's best for you. I want to do whatever it takes to make you happy."

"If you want me to be happy, Masashi, turn around and kiss me." Teru mumbled against the others back.

"I would love to." Masashi couldn't help but lightly chuckle."Teru, you need to let go of me first, so I can turn around."

"Oh. Right." Teru retracted his arms, letting go of Masashi.

Masashi turned around to face Teru and cupped his chin. Leaning in, he kissed his precious Teru's lips so softly. He was about to say something but paused for a few seconds, sniffing the air."Do you smell that?" he asked Teru.

Teru sniffed the air as well."Yeah." They both turned their gazes down the hall, spotting Rubi.

The human's three fresh bites were making his blood so much easier to smell."Oh, good morning." Rubi said to the two. He was just on his way to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Yuki wasn't with him because he'd gone back to sleep.

Smelling Rubi's blood so much, Masashi and Teru both couldn't help but see the mortal as food."Rubi.." Teru spoke as his eyes held a hungry gaze."You may have a head start.."

"A head start?" Rubi was confused."What do you mean?" Then, he noticed their hungry gazes."Oh." Turning the opposite way, he bolted down the hall. _'Crap! Crap! Crap!'_ He was growing scared. He hadn't thought Masashi and Teru would attack him. After all, he'd been living here for quite a while now. Still, maybe the smell of his blood really was alluring, as Yuki had once said. _'I have to get back to Yuki!'_

"That's enough of a head start." Masashi said, glancing at Teru.

"Yeah." Teru agreed. Then, they both headed after Rubi, chasing him down.

Rubi, being scared, kept glancing back over his shoulder. _'Oh, crap! They're too fast!'_


	35. Chapter 35

Kamijo and Hizaki were enjoying some quiet time together. It was nearly silent in Kamijo's bedroom. The only sounds were the occasional soft noises that slipped out when they shared a pleasurable kiss. For the most part, they had begun to just snuggle and enjoy being in each others arms. Kamijo would bring a hand up to either stroke Hizaki's cheek or brush some of his hair back a few times. Hizaki kept one of his hands on Kamijo's chest for much of the time. Neither of them had any words to say. No words were needed. The quietness fit the moment perfectly. However, that moment didn't last for much longer. Just as Kamijo placed his hand ever so gently along Hizaki's jaw line and leaned in for yet another loving kiss, the silence was broken by the sound of someone running down the hall."Who do you suppose that could have been?" Kamijo wondered. He didn't know why someone would be running down the hall.

"I have no clue." Hizaki turned his gaze toward the door when the sounds could be heard of two more people running down the hall in the same direction as the first."What's going on?"

They both got off the bed and stepped over to the door. Opening it, the slight lingering scent of blood found its way into their nostrils."Rubi." Kamijo knew it had to be the mortal's blood."Come on, Hizaki." He grabbed Hizaki's hand and pulled him out into the hall. They both ran in the same direction the others had gone. They froze for just a second when they heard a scream.

~X~

Rubi kept nearly tripped as he ran down the hall as fast as he could. He had gone right by Yuki's bedroom. He didn't have time to slow down to get through the door. Teru and Masashi were so close. Rubi was coming close to the end of the hall. He glanced back over his shoulder, and his eyes widened when he didn't see Masashi. _'Where's Masashi?'_ His question was answered when he rounded the corner at the end of the hall. He crashed right into the tall, dark-haired vampire. He was about to turn around and try to find another way to run, but his shoulders were grabbed from behind by Teru.

Teru leaned in so close to Rubi's neck and took a good smell of his blood."So much sweeter than those two from last night." he commented, referring to the two humans they had all fed from the previous night. Baring his fangs, he tightened his grip on Rubi's shoulders.

"Please, don't.." Rubi pleaded, tears of fear streaming down his cheeks."Teru..Ma-Masashi..Please.." He let out a scream when he felt Teru's fangs pierce his skin. He looked up at Masashi and lifted his arms, pressing his hands to Masashi's chest. He tried to push him away but couldn't manage to do it.

Masashi leaned in close and was about to bite Rubi as well. However, he was stopped by someone grabbing the back of his shirt. He was forcefully pulled back and thrown against a wall."Get a hold of yourself!" Kamijo shouted at him angrily.

Hizaki grabbed the feeding Teru and pulled him away from Rubi, shoving him to the floor."I'm disappointed in you, Teru!" When Teru started to get up, Hizaki slapped him pretty hard to bring him to his senses, which worked. Then, he went to Rubi."Are you alright?"

Rubi looked at Hizaki with such a scared, tear-filled gaze. He shook his head a little then loosely grabbed onto the pretty male."I want Yuki.." he whimpered.

Kamijo managed to calm Masashi down then turned to Hizaki and Rubi."Hizaki, would you mind taking Rubi to Yuki? I'll have a talk with these two."

"Sure." Hizaki could tell Rubi felt weak after running and being bitten. So, he picked Rubi up and held him securely, carrying him down the hall."Everything's fine now, Rubi. You're safe now."

"You're not going to..bite me, are you..?" Rubi surely didn't feel safe right now.

Hizaki slightly shook his head."No. I won't harm you at all. I have more control than Teru and Masashi do, apparently." When he got to Yuki's room, he set Rubi down on his feet and opened the door."Yuki!" he shouted to wake the sleeping brunette.

When Yuki woke up to Hizaki's shout, he sat up and looked over just in time for Rubi to almost literally jump on him."What?" Then, he smelled it. The scent of Rubi's blood coming out fresh."What happened?" He looked at the newest bite on his lover's neck, the one definitely not made by him.

"From now on, when you bite Rubi, stay by his side. At least until his bites close up a bit." Hizaki advised.

"Who bit Rubi?" Yuki demanded, getting up from the bed, clearly not caring about his current nudity.

Hizaki's eyes widened at the sight of the brunette's nude body before he turned his gaze away."Yuki, cover yourself! Jeez! I totally don't want to see you naked!"

Ignoring the pretty one's complaint about his nakedness, Yuki stepped over, grabbed the collar of Hizaki's dress, and glared directly into his eyes."Tell me now! Who bit Rubi?"

"It was Teru." Hizaki was a bit frightened by Yuki's anger. He'd never seen the other so angry before.

"I'll kill him!" Yuki tried to step around Hizaki to head after Teru, but Hizaki moved in his way."Step aside, Hizaki!"

Even though Hizaki was frightened by Yuki's anger, he wouldn't step aside and let the other go after his friend."No. Yuki, try to calm down. Kamijo is dealing with Teru and Masashi right now."

"Masashi attacked Rubi too?" Yuki was definitely pissed.

Rubi wrapped his arms around Yuki from behind and rested his head against his lover's back."Yuki, calm down..Please.." he whimpered, sniffling.

Yuki let out a heavy sigh to calm himself then grabbed Rubi's hands, moving them away from his body. Turning around, he pulled his human lover close."Rubi, I'm so sorry you got hurt." He turned his head to glare toward Hizaki."Get out. If Teru or Masashi ever try to harm Rubi again, I'll kill them."

~X~

Hizaki had left Yuki's room and gone back to where Kamijo was with Teru and Masashi. As Kamijo yelled at them, they both held expressions of shame. Especially Teru, standing there with his head down, his hands behind his back, and his cheek dark red where Hizaki had slapped him. Hizaki waited until Kamijo's lecture was over then approached Teru."You should stay away from Yuki for a while." he warned before glancing at Masashi."You too, Masashi. He's very angry about this."

"I really didn't mean to hurt Rubi.." Teru mumbled, not lifting his gaze."I lost control.."

"That's a pathetic excuse." Kamijo said with a strong tone. He knew that was a bad excuse. He had used that same excuse before."You both ought to feel ashamed of the way you acted. I'm very disappointed in both of you."

Teru sniffled a little as if he was about to start crying."He just smelled so good.." he whimpered with such a shaky tone.

"Enough excuses, Teru." Kamijo had such a hard gaze on the smallest vampire."Go to your room and think about what you've done."

"Y-yes, Kamijo.." Obeying that order, Teru stepped by the oldest vampire with tears threatening to spill from his eyes and headed to his room.

Masashi opened his mouth to comment on Kamijo's harsh attitude but was immediately silenced by the others glare."You should go to your room as well, Masashi. Think about what you've done and how you're going to apologize to Rubi." He watched Masashi walk away quietly.

"Kamijo." Hizaki spoke softly, hoping the other was able to calm himself down."Don't you think you were a little too hard on Teru?" He felt bad after seeing such a hurt expression on the youngest vampire's face. He could easily see that Teru felt terrible for attacking Rubi.

"I was not too hard on him." Kamijo stated as if that was a fact."He needs to learn to control himself. He and Masashi could have killed Rubi. They both need to control themselves."

"Yes." Hizaki agreed."You're right." It had just pained Hizaki to see that expression of sadness and shame on his best friend's face."The one we have to keep an eye on now is Yuki. He's very mad, and he said he would kill Teru and Masashi if they ever try to hurt Rubi again."

Kamijo lowered his gaze for a couple seconds then looked at Hizaki."I'm sure Yuki will calm down eventually. He has every right to be upset." He knew it was no longer his place to get too mad about what had just happened. He could give Masashi and Teru a lecture, but he couldn't take matters completely into his own hands."We shouldn't get in Yuki's way too much if he decides to punish Teru or Masashi in some way. It's his job to protect Rubi. Still, we'll make sure he doesn't go overboard."


	36. Chapter 36

It was very quiet throughout the castle for the rest of the day. Everyone stayed in their own rooms. The only person who left his room was Yuki. He'd calmed down and gotten dressed then went to the kitchen to get some food for Rubi. Maybe it was good that everyone else stayed in their rooms. Yuki knew that, if he saw Teru, he'd hit him. He also wanted to hit Masashi. Even though Masashi hadn't bitten Rubi, he had still tried and scared the small human. Yuki didn't say much to Rubi today. He didn't want to talk about what had happened. He knew that talking about it would just upset them both.

Hizaki had gone to his own room after the incident. He didn't want to spend any more time with Kamijo today. Though he knew it wasn't Kamijo's fault that Teru had gotten upset, he just couldn't stay beside the man who made his best friend sad. Hizaki was well-aware that Teru, as well as Masashi, needed to be lectured after attacking Rubi. Without a doubt, Teru and Masashi knew that what they did was wrong. They just needed to apologize to Rubi and learn to have more control over themselves. Hizaki didn't think that would be too difficult to do. Sure, Rubi might need some time away from them, but sincere apologies should make things better. Besides that, there was something with which Hizaki definitely didn't agree. He didn't agree with how harsh Kamijo had been. The oldest one's lecture was full of anger and disappointment. Receiving so much of those two feelings at once would make anyone feel terrible.

Masashi sat in silence for the rest of the day. He just thought about what he had done. How could he possibly just apologize for that? If Kamijo and Hizaki hadn't stopped him and Teru, they would have killed Rubi. There was no doubt about that. There was also no doubt that they would have been punished by Yuki. A punishment from Yuki would have been much worse than that lecture from Kamijo. Though, Kamijo really had a way of making someone feel pathetic. Masashi's physical strength was enough to be a match for Kamijo, yet the older one's words made him feel so inferior. If he felt so bad after that lecture, he knew Teru must feel much worse. After all, Teru was the youngest and weakest of the vampires. It must have scared him to get such a lecture from a superior. Oh, how Masashi wanted to go to Teru's room and make sure he was alright. Still, he dared not leave his room right now. He just spent his time thinking.

When Teru had gone to his bedroom, he'd just fallen onto his bed and started crying. He felt utterly terrible. He felt like a child who had been scolded by his father. Kamijo had been like a father figure to Teru ever since he had come to this castle. Kamijo was teaching him to hunt and often told him how to do certain things correctly. Now that he had been lectured by Kamijo so harshly, he didn't think he could leave his room for a long while. He just wanted to be alone. However, more than being alone, Teru couldn't help but want to be with Masashi. The other always made him feel safe and secure. Wanting to feel safe made Teru think about how Rubi must be feeling. He knew he must have made Rubi feel so scared. He didn't know what had come over him, what had made him attack the mortal. His blood just smelled so delicious and sweet. It was very alluring, such an addicting scent. Now that Teru had tasted it, he just wanted to keep his distance from Rubi. The taste of the human's blood was perfect. It was sweet, smooth, and even more addicting that the scent. No matter how much he thought it would be best for him to stay away from Rubi, Teru was still aware that he needed to apologize.

As for Kamijo, he figured some time alone would be good for him as well. He needed some time to cool his head. Though he didn't want to admit it, not even to himself, he knew that Hizaki was probably right. He might have been too hard on Teru. He knew there was a reason for his disappointment being aimed more at the youngest vampire than Masashi. When Teru came to this castle, he was freshly turned and lost. He hadn't known what to do or where to go. Kamijo had made it his own responsibility to teach Teru how to survive as a vampire. Besides, no one else would do it. Hizaki wasn't strict enough. He had quickly become such great friends with Teru and wouldn't be tough enough to teach the weakest vampire how to hunt or kill. Masashi claimed to be too busy. And Yuki was too stubborn and refused to deal with someone so childish. Also, Yuki's first impression on Teru hadn't been good. Yuki had been in a bad mood when Teru showed up at the castle. So, the brunette had given the smallest vampire a glare and shouted at him to get out, causing Teru to get scared and start crying. The loud sobbing had drawn the attention of Kamijo, Hizaki, and Masashi. Masashi hadn't known how to react to Teru's tears and inquired what the problem was. Hizaki pointed out the obvious fact that Yuki had clearly been mean. The pretty one then proceeded to comfort Teru and tell him that everything was alright. Kamijo thought Teru was just too cute and thought it would be a good idea to ask the young one to live with them. From then on, Kamijo had tried his best to make a strong, brave man out of Teru, failing miserably. Still, to Kamijo, Teru was the son he never had. While thinking about their past time together and how he had just acted while lecturing Teru, Kamijo felt a bit bad about it. He was disappointed in Teru, just as a father might feel disappointed in his son. Still, he had let his anger get mixed in to that. Why had he been so angry? Maybe he was so angry because he still had some lingering feelings for Rubi. He knew he shouldn't be having any feelings for Rubi anymore. He had Hizaki now. He shouldn't have such feelings for anyone else. Getting rid of these feelings was turning out to be harder than he had expected.

~X~

"Yuki.." Rubi spoke quietly, lying on the bed. He was on his side, facing away from his lover."Are you still upset?"

Yuki was standing by the door, leaning his back against the wall."Yes, Rubi." It had been far too quiet in their room all day. It was getting quite dark in the room as well. The light hadn't been turned on, and the sun was going down. So, light was becoming scarce.

"Are you upset..with me?" Rubi felt like he was at least partially at fault for what had happened.

"Why would I be upset with you?" Yuki stepped over to the bed and peered down at the small, delicate male.

Rubi was silent for a few seconds before speaking again."Well..Masashi and Teru wouldn't have attacked me if I had stayed in here with you.." He let out a heavy sigh, still not facing his lover."I should have known to stay by your side..I mean..You said that my blood is delicious..You also said before that the others had been tempted to bite me..I didn't think about that when I left the room this morning.."

"Rubi, that's not your fault." Yuki sat down on the bed and gently touched the blond's hair."Listen to me. It's not your fault that your blood is so alluring. You're a pure, sweet person. Purity and sweetness are what make you so tasty. That's not something you can easily change. Though, I do think you should stay with me until your bites heal."

"What if I did change that?" Rubi sat up and turned a bit toward Yuki."What if I stopped being pure and sweet? I could be more like you. I could be stubborn and mean and a bit of a butthead."

Yuki blinked a few times then slumped his shoulders a little."A butthead?" He couldn't deny that he thought that was a bit funny."You think of me that way?" He sighed quietly."Okay, I will admit that I am stubborn and sometimes a little mean when I'm in a bad mood." Yuki put a hand on Rubi's shoulder and looked directly into his eyes."Don't change the way you are, Rubi. Don't even try."

"But..Why not?" Rubi wanted to make things easier. He wanted to make the bad things stop happening.

"I don't want you to change the way you are. I love the way you are." Yuki pulled Rubi close and kissed the top of his head."I fell in love with you because of your pure, sweet personality. Don't change that."

Rubi just stayed still for a moment then lifted his arms up, wrapping them around Yuki's neck loosely."Okay, fine." He couldn't argue with Yuki."Then, what should I do to make these bad things stop happening?"

"Just be more careful." Yuki held Rubi close and tried to make himself stop being upset."If you ever get scared, or if you ever feel like you're not safe, just come straight to me. I'll always protect you. Understand? No matter what's wrong, I'll make sure you're safe."

"Yes, Yuki. I understand." The small human fixed himself onto Yuki's lap and snuggled against the vampire.

Yuki perked an eyebrow at Rubi."Why are you getting on me?" he inquired.

Rubi made himself a bit more comfortable on his lover before answering."Well, I feel the safest when I'm on your lap." he explained."When I'm on your lap and in your arms, I feel like nothing in the world can hurt me."

"Alright. If that's the case, feel free to get on my lap whenever you want." Yuki wasn't admitting it right now, but he loved having Rubi on his lap. It made him feel like the luckiest man in the universe."By the way, Rubi..I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you when Teru and Masashi attacked you."

"It's okay, Yuki." Rubi rested his head on Yuki's shoulder and relaxed."I know you will keep me safe. I just have to come to you. I guess it's kind of my fault that you didn't save me earlier. I was so scared that I ran right by our room. I didn't think I had enough time to get through the door because Masashi and Teru were so close behind me."

Yuki laid back on the bed, pulling Rubi down with him."Let's not talk about that anymore." He didn't like that topic."It's getting late. Let's get some sleep."

Rubi moved his head up a little to look at Yuki's face."Kiss me." He didn't just want the brunette's protection. He wanted some affection too."You have to kiss me before we go to sleep."

"Of course." Yuki kissed Rubi's lips softly then stroked his cheek."Get some sleep now, hun."

Rubi's mood perked up a little."Did you just call me 'hun'?" He liked the sound of Yuki calling him that.

Yuki felt embarrassed about calling Rubi 'hun'. He hadn't meant to. It had just slipped out."No." he denied. He pushed Rubi off and rolled onto his side to face away from his lover.

The human leaned over Yuki a little to see his face."Aww, Yuki, you're blushing!" He'd never seen Yuki's face so red before.

"No, I'm not." Yuki would never admit that. The redness in his cheeks grew darker when he felt Rubi lay down so closely behind him then snuggle against his back.

"Whatever you say." Rubi smiled and closed his eyes."I love you, Yuki. Good night."

"Good night, Rubi." Yuki said as he also closed his eyes."I love you too."


	37. Chapter 37

It was still quiet in the morning throughout the castle. The first person to leave his room was Hizaki. He actually got up earlier than usual. Why did he get up earlier than usual? Because he wanted to check on Teru. He didn't think Kamijo would let him check on the youngest vampire. After all, Teru was being punished by staying in his room alone. Making his way to Teru's bedroom, Hizaki knocked on the door softly before entering."Teru?" He spotted his friend lying on the bed, facing away from him."How are you feeling?"

Teru moved a hand up to rub his eyes a little."Sorry, Hizaki, but I don't feel much like talking." He knew he was in trouble and wanted to keep to himself until he didn't feel so terrible anymore.

"You feel bad, don't you?" Hizaki stepped over to the bed and sat down behind Teru, gently touching the others arm."Come on, Teru. Please try to cheer up. I know you didn't mean to hurt Rubi."

"But I hurt him, whether I meant to or not." Teru grabbed his blanket and pulled it up over his head."Hizaki.." he whined like a child."I've been bad..Now I don't know what to do..I hurt Rubi..And Kamijo's mad at me..Yuki is really mad at me too..I have no doubt about that.."

Hizaki laid down and snuggled against Teru to give him at least a little comfort."You just need to apologize." He grabbed the blanket and pulled it down a little to uncover Teru's head."Also, you need to learn to control yourself."

Teru was silent for a minute or two before he rolled over to face Hizaki."Do you think I can do that?" He was really lacking self-confidence at the moment.

"Yes, of course." Hizaki sat up and gave Teru's shoulder a light tap."Now, get up and come with me."

"Why?" Teru sat up and looked at Hizaki curiously."What are we going to do?"

Hizaki smiled confidently."We're going to get Kamijo, and he's going to teach you how to control yourself better." He didn't think that should be a problem. Kamijo wanted Teru to control himself better, and Kamijo was the one who had taken up the responsibility of teaching Teru how to do certain things when Teru had first come to this castle anyway.

"But, Hizaki." Teru protested."Kamijo's mad at me. I can't go to him."

"It'll be alright, Teru. I promise." Hizaki gave him a reassuring look."Stop worrying and come on." Getting off the bed, he grabbed Teru's hand and pulled him up."Let's go to Kamijo's room and wake him up."

As he was being pulled toward the door, Teru looked down at himself."Wait, Hizaki! I'm still in my pajamas!"

Hizaki looked at Teru's pajamas and didn't seem to see a problem."I know. They're cute." He proceeded to pull Teru out of the room and down the hall. When they reached Kamijo's bedroom, he stopped and turned to Teru."Wait right here. I'll wake him up."

"Okay." Teru stood beside the door and leaned his back against the wall.

After giving Teru a small, encouraging pat on his head, Hizaki then went into Kamijo's bedroom. Stepping over to the oldest one's bed quietly, he tapped Kamijo's shoulder a few times."Kamijo." He waited for a moment and got no reaction. So, he tapped the others shoulder a few more times.

Kamijo gave no reaction until Hizaki started poking his cheek."Hizaki.." he groaned quietly."If you're trying to wake me up, that's not going to work."

Crossing his arms, Hizaki huffed."You're awake."

"No, I'm not." Kamijo denied.

"Of course you are." Hizaki sat on the bed and leaned over Kamijo a little.

Kamijo's eyes were still closed."No, I'm not. I'm still sleeping, and I can prove it."

Perking an eyebrow, Hizaki uncrossed his arms and placed them on his hips."Oh really?"

"Am I in bed?" Kamijo asked.

"Yeah." Hizaki was slightly confused.

"Are my eyes closed?" The oldest one smiled a little.

Hizaki sighed."Yes."

"There's your proof." Kamijo chuckled when Hizaki lightly hit his arm."However, since you want to wake me up, I'll tell you how."

Deciding to play along, Hizaki leaned down closer to Kamijo."Okay. How can I wake you up?"

"You have to kiss me." Kamijo answered.

Now, Hizaki chuckled."Alright. I think I can do that." Getting closer, he kissed Kamijo's lips gently.

Getting such a nice kiss, Kamijo finally opened his eyes."Okay, I'm awake now."

"Good." Hizaki straightened himself up and placed his hands on his lap."Teru is waiting for us in the hall."

"What for?" Kamijo sat up and stretched a bit.

"We came to get you, so you can start teaching him how to control himself better." Hizaki said with a bright smile."You're going to help, aren't you?"

Kamijo chuckled and nodded."Yes, I'll help."

Hizaki got off the bed and went back over to the door while Kamijo slipped on a shirt, since he'd just been in his pants. Opening the door and looking out into the hall, Hizaki became confused."Teru?" He didn't see Teru anywhere.

Kamijo stepped over to the door as well."Where is he?"

"I don't know. I told him to wait right here." Hizaki didn't think Teru would chicken out and run off. There had to be a good reason for Teru to run off.

~X~

Yuki had woken up a bit early and found Rubi already awake."Rubi, why are you up so early?" he asked as he sat up.

Rubi was sitting by the window, staring outside. When he heard his lover speak, he turned toward him and smiled."I just woke up a little while ago and couldn't fall back to sleep."

"Oh, alright." The brunette got off the bed and stretched before stepping over to Rubi."I'll go and get you some breakfast."

"Can I go too?" Rubi didn't want to be kept in the room.

"I guess that should be okay." Yuki held a hand out for Rubi to grab. Once his lover grabbed his hand, he helped him up then led him over to the door."Your bites should be closed enough. They're not bleeding, so you should be fine." He didn't want Rubi to be attacked again.

Leaving the bedroom with Yuki, Rubi laced his fingers with his lover's, holding onto his hand securely."Yuki, can you do me a favor?"

Yuki perked an eyebrow at Rubi. What kind of favor could the human possibly want?"Maybe. Depends on what the favor is."

Looking up at Yuki's face with a smile, Rubi really wanted what he was about to ask for."Will you call me 'hun' again, like you did last night?" He wanted the vampire's cheeks be covered by a dark red blush."Please?"

Turning his gaze away from Rubi, Yuki tried to hide the redness in his cheeks."No."

"Why not?" Rubi grabbed onto Yuki's shirt with his free hand and tugged on it."Please, Yuki. I really liked it."

"I don't want to." Yuki used his other hand to grabbed Rubi's hand that was tugging on his shirt."It's too embarrassing." he admitted."I won't say it if you ask me. I'll only say it when I want to."

"Okay.." Rubi slumped his shoulders and sighed. Then, he got an idea."Well then, can I call you 'hun' instead?" He had no problem with saying it.

Yuki froze for several seconds then made an expression that showed how much he wanted to protest against that."No, no, absolutely not."

Rubi stomped his foot once to throw a miniature tantrum."But why not, Yuki?" Rubi wanted them to become closer and act even more like a loving couple.

"I'm just not into that kind of thing." Yuki wasn't used to being all loving. Sure, he could be loving toward Rubi whenever they were in the privacy of their bedroom, but he just couldn't do it when there was a chance of someone seeing or hearing them.

Making a mad expression, Rubi pulled his hands away from Yuki's."Fine. But if neither of us can call each other 'hun', you can't hold my hand or hold me or kiss me."

Now it was Yuki's turn to make a mad expression."You're being ridiculous, Rubi. You know I like to do those things."

"Well, I liked it when you called me 'hun'. You won't let us do something that I like, so you can't do the things that you like." Rubi turned away from Yuki and stormed off toward the kitchen.

Moving a hand up to scratch the back of his head, Yuki sighed."Oh boy." He began to make his way toward the kitchen, walking slowly to make sure he wouldn't catch up with Rubi too quickly. He wanted to give them both at least a little time to chill. On the way to the kitchen, he noticed that they had both passed Teru, who was standing by Kamijo's bedroom. Stepping back, Yuki went right over to Teru and glared at him. He was still mad about the fact that Teru had bitten Rubi.

Teru's eyes widened when Yuki stepped over to him."Um..Yuki.." He wanted to get out an apology to keep the other from getting too mad but lost all his thoughts when he saw Yuki crack his knuckles."Yuki, please don't be mad."

"I'm going to break your face." The brunette gave Teru the sort of expression that told him to 'run or get beat'. When Teru took off running down the hall, Yuki ran after him.

~X~

Kamijo and Hizaki were about to start looking for Teru, but they soon spotted him. Teru had run down the hall, made a u-turn, and came back around, running at full speed to get away from Yuki, who was chasing him. Hizaki tried to run after them, but Kamijo grabbed his shoulders."Stay here, Hizaki." the oldest one said with a calm tone.

"But, Kamijo." Hizaki protested."Yuki's going to hurt Teru. We have to stop him."

"Yuki has the right to be angry with Teru." Kamijo sighed softly."Don't worry. We'll try to stop him before he gets too much out of hand."

Hizaki pulled himself out of Kamijo's grasp."No. I'm going to try to stop him now. Teru's my best friend. I'm not going to just stand here and let Yuki hurt him."

Kamijo motioned with his hand toward the way Teru and Yuki had gone."Alright, fine. I won't stop you. Though, I doubt you'll be able to stop Yuki on your own. He can be very wild when he gets angry."

"You're not going to help me?" Hizaki scrunched his brow when Kamijo shook his head."But Teru doesn't stand a chance against Yuki."

"That may be true." Kamijo leaned his back against the wall calmly."However, amongst all of us, Teru is the fastest runner. So, even if he can't stand a chance against Yuki after being caught, he has a very good chance of out-running Yuki. This will most likely just end when they both get too exhausted to keep running around."

"Whatever. I'm going to help Teru." After saying that, Hizaki ran after his friend and the brunette.


	38. Chapter 38

As Teru ran from Yuki and Hizaki ran after Yuki, the distance between each of them seemed to just get further. Teru was faster than Yuki, and Yuki was faster than Hizaki. Trying to find a way to get away from the angry brunette, Teru looked around as he ran. _'Maybe Masashi can help me hide!'_ Teru inwardly hoped. _'But I have to put enough distance between me and Yuki to make sure I have time to hide!'_

Yuki was already getting sick of chasing Teru. It was ticking him off that he couldn't catch the other. He was so focused on Teru that he didn't even notice that Hizaki was running after him. _'Damnit! How can he run so fast?'_ He was so annoyed by the fact that he was falling behind further and further.

Hizaki hated running so much. It was difficult to run a lot while in a nice dress. While chasing after Yuki, he noticed that they had passed Kamijo a few times. Was Kamijo following them to keep an eye on what was going on? Hizaki thought the oldest one wasn't worried about this situation, but maybe he was wrong. Maybe Kamijo was just hiding it."You know, you could at least help a little." Hizaki said as he passed by Kamijo for what seemed to be the fourth or fifth time. Kamijo definitely had to be following them. They were running through different halls and always spotting Kamijo.

Maybe Kamijo agreed with what Hizaki said. He should probably help at least a little bit. Following the chase to yet another hallway, he waited for just the perfect moment. Teru ran right by him, too concerned with getting away from Yuki to pay attention to Kamijo. Leaning his back against the wall, Kamijo waited for Yuki to get close. Just as Yuki was about to pass him, the oldest one stuck out his foot and tripped the brunette. It seemed like a good idea at first. However, Kamijo couldn't help but cringe when Yuki hit the floor pretty hard. Receiving a sharp glare from the brunette, Kamijo shrugged his shoulders a little."Oops. My bad, Yuki." he said with a calm tone. He watched Yuki get up then glanced toward Hizaki, who was catching up."You might want to start running again. Otherwise, Hizaki will try to make you stop chasing Teru."

Yuki glanced back at Hizaki as well then started running after Teru again. Hizaki had seen what Kamijo did and was relieved that Kamijo didn't just stand by and do nothing. While passing Kamijo, the pretty male reached over and gave Kamijo's head a quick pat."Good boy." Now that the distance between Hizaki and Yuki was shorter, it wouldn't be so hard to catch up.

~X~

Masashi was about to open his bedroom door and look out to see what all the commotion was, but he didn't know if that would be a good idea. Whatever was going on was probably none of his business. After thinking for just a moment, Masashi opened his bedroom door a little and looked down the hall, seeing Teru coming."Teru!" Masashi called to him."Why are you running?"

Seeing and hearing Masashi, Teru ran straight for his lover's room."Masashi, let me in!" He didn't give Masashi a choice. He ran into Masashi's bedroom and quickly closed the door."Yuki's after me! Hide me!"

Masashi shifted his gaze around his room, not having many places Teru could hide."Just get in the closet. I'll see what I can do about Yuki." He watched Teru hurry over to closet and get inside of it. Then, Masashi stood by the door, holding onto the knob and waiting for Yuki to get close. Hearing Yuki approaching, Masashi quickly swung the door open, feeling the impact of the door and Yuki colliding with each other. There was a loud thump when Yuki hit the floor for the second time. Masashi stepped out of his bedroom and put a foot down on Yuki's chest to prevent him from getting up.

"Get off of me!" Yuki demanded angrily. When he tried to get up, Masashi's foot pressed down on his chest harder, keeping him down. The brunette looked up when Hizaki caught up.

Hizaki looked down at Yuki then at Masashi."Where's Teru?"

Masashi leaned over and whispered into Hizaki's ear, telling him where Teru was. He kept Yuki held down as Hizaki ran to his closet to check on Teru."Yuki, I thought you were good at controlling your anger." he spoke with a glare, mad that Yuki had been trying to hurt his lover, though he understood the reason.

"I am!" Yuki snapped."But Teru hurt Rubi! So, I want to hurt him!" That was a good enough reason to let out his anger. At least, it was good enough for him.

Masashi was about to speak, but someone else spoke."What's going on?" Masashi and Yuki both looked over and saw Rubi.

Knowing this was of concern to Rubi, Masashi told him."Yuki was trying to hurt Teru."

Rubi stepped over to them and lightly tapped Masashi's shoulder."Please get off of Yuki. I'll deal with him."

"You'll deal with me? Ha! As if you could stop me from doing anything." As soon as Masashi moved his foot off of Yuki's chest, the brunette tried to get up. However, he was stopped by Rubi, who sat on his stomach before he could get up from the floor."Get off!"

The human knew Yuki wouldn't dare shove him off. Crossing his legs to show that he had no intention of getting off of Yuki, Rubi peered down at his vampire lover."Calm down, Yuki."

"You're not in charge of me, Rubi." Yuki wanted to push Rubi off but just couldn't do it. He never dared lay a hand on Rubi in an offensive way, not wanting to hurt him by accident.

"Yes, I am." Rubi turned his gaze into a stern one."You need to behave, Yuki. I don't want you to hurt Teru. Violence isn't the answer to anything."

Yuki crossed his arms and turned his head to the side. He was silent for a moment before giving up."Fine."

Masashi was surprised. He'd never seen Yuki give in to anyone so easily before. Maybe Rubi really was in charge of Yuki. Maybe that was the power of owning someone's heart."Thank you for calming him down, Rubi." Masashi said softly, glad the situation didn't appear to have too much violence. It seemed like the only one who actually got hurt was Yuki.

"Oh, Yuki." Rubi became worried when he noticed a red mark on Yuki's forehead."What happened to your head?"

"That would be my fault." Masashi answered before Yuki could."To stop Yuki, I hit him with my door."

Rubi cringed at the thought of being hit with a door."Oh, ouchie." He leaned down to kiss Yuki's forehead then looked up at Masashi."Is Teru alright?" He really hoped Yuki hadn't hurt the other.

"Yes, I believe so." Masashi peeked into his room and saw Hizaki hugging Teru to help him calm down then looked back at Rubi."Hizaki is calming him down right now. Yuki really made him panic."

Yuki, tired of being held down, squirmed a little."Rubi, get off of me."

"No." Rubi shifted his attention back to Yuki."You made me unhappy earlier. So, I'm not going to let you have your way right now." Peering into Masashi's bedroom, he saw Hizaki and Teru."Hizaki, Teru. Will you both come here please?"

Hizaki and Teru both came out of Masashi's room. Hizaki was holding Teru's hand to make sure he wouldn't panic about coming near Yuki."Yes, Rubi?" Hizaki wondered what Rubi wanted.

"I apologize for any trouble Yuki has caused." Rubi hoped Yuki hadn't caused too much trouble.

Teru shook his head a little."There's no need for you to apologize, Rubi." He lowered his gaze a bit."It was my fault. After all, I made Yuki angry by hurting you." He chewed on his lower lip a little."I'm really sorry for scaring you. And I'm sorry for biting you."

"I am sorry for scaring you as well, Rubi." Masashi spoke next."Teru and I feel terrible for the way we acted."

Rubi got off of Yuki and stood up. When Yuki started to get up, Rubi looked down at him and shook his head."Stay, Yuki." His lover obeyed, just sitting on the floor. Turning his attention back to the others, he softly smiled."I forgive you both."

"What about me?" Yuki huffed."I'm the one who was tripped then hit with a door."

"Okay, Yuki." Rubi extended a hand to the brunette."Come with me." After Yuki grabbed his hand and stood, Rubi gave the others a small wave before leading his lover down the hall.

~X~

Rubi led Yuki to the den and motioned to the sofa."Sit down." After Yuki sat down on the sofa, Rubi got onto Yuki's lap, straddling him."Yuki, listen to me, okay." He slumped his shoulders and sighed softly."I'm happy that you want to punish Teru for hurting me, really. But I don't agree with violence."

Yuki lowered his gaze."I know, Rubi. I'm sorry." He was aware that his lover hated violence, but he just couldn't stand the fact that someone was getting away with hurting him.

"You need to make up for your behavior." Rubi leaned in close to Yuki and gave him a gentle kiss."Make me forgive you."

Sliding his arms loosely around Rubi, Yuki perked an eyebrow."How should I do that?" he wondered."What do you want?"

Rubi smiled, knowing exactly what he wanted."You have to call me 'hun'." He was determined to get his way. He wanted Yuki to call him 'hun', not to embarrass Yuki but to make himself feel special. It made him feel really good to be called 'hun' by the one he loved.

Since they were alone, Yuki would try to satisfy Rubi."Okay." He paused for a moment, hesitating a little."I love you..hun." He blushed but was glad to know that he wasn't the only one.

Rubi's cheeks turned bright pink, and his face lit up with a happy smile."I love you too, my Yuki." The human laid his head on Yuki's shoulder."I forgive you."

"Good." Yuki had an idea."But I'm not done." He would make Rubi really happy right now, to make up for the way he'd made him unhappy earlier."Not only are you my Rubi and my hun..But you're also my sweet, cute, beautiful, wonderful, amazing lover.." He smiled, feeling a little less embarrassed about saying things like this to the one he loved so much.

Those things Yuki just said caused Rubi to smile widely while blushing so darkly."Oh, Yuki, you're so amazing." He snuggled against the vampire and lightly kissed his neck a few times."Since you just made me so happy, I'm going to give you something special later."

"Oh, really?" Yuki used one hand to play with Rubi's hair a bit."What are you going to give me?"

"I'm not going to tell you." Rubi nuzzled against Yuki's neck."It's too embarrassing to say."

Smirking, Yuki knew he could get Rubi to say it."Well now, that's not fair." He tilted his head slightly to the side as Rubi continued to give some affection to his neck."I just said some pretty embarrassing things to you. Yet you won't say just one embarrassing thing to me?"

Seeing that Yuki had a point, Rubi sighed softly."Okay, I'll say it.." This was so embarrassing for him. Loving and caring things were easy for him to say to Yuki. However, certain intimate things were still embarrassing for him to say."Later..I'll give you..a blowjob.."

"Really?" Yuki kind of hadn't expected that."I have to wait for it?"

Rubi pulled back just enough to look at Yuki's face."What, you want me to do it now?"

"That would be nice." The brunette watched his human lover get off of his lap and down on his knees in front of the sofa.

"Alright." Rubi was praying no one would look into the den and see them. He unzipped Yuki's pants and freed his lover's shaft. Having such a dark blush covering his cheeks, the human began to slide his fingertips along Yuki's shaft as he also started to lick the tip. He was about to take the tip into his mouth but stopped when he heard the den's door open.

The person who opened the door was Kamijo. He froze for just a few seconds when Rubi looked over at him."Oh, sorry for interrupting." It was easy to see that he was stifling a laugh. Acting like he wasn't at all bothered by the sight, he smiled at them."Congratulations, Yuki. It seems you've gotten Rubi to do things I couldn't."

Rubi covered his face with his hands, feeling completely embarrassed."I've changed my mind." he said, referring to giving Yuki a blowjob.

"Go away, Kamijo!" Yuki grabbed one of the decorative pillows from the sofa and threw it at Kamijo.

Kamijo caught the pillow and chuckled."Well, don't do things like that in the den if you don't want to be seen." He tossed the pillow onto a chair then left the den. In truth, he hadn't meant to walk in on them, but he was unhappy about the sight. The small lingering feelings he still had for Rubi caused him to feel just a little jealous. Maybe if he took his relationship with Hizaki further, he could forget about those feelings for Rubi. _'Wait a minute. If I just sleep with Hizaki with the intention of forgetting Rubi, I'd just be using him.'_ he thought. _'I don't want to do that. I love Hizaki. When I sleep with him, I will think only about him.'_


	39. Chapter 39

After all the commotion and walking in on Yuki and Rubi in the den, Kamijo went back to his bedroom to get that romance book. It was pretty interesting to read. Still, no matter how much he liked reading it, he needed to figure out who he should return it to. Grabbing the book and looking at it for a moment, he wondered whose it was."Well, it's definitely not mine or Hizaki's." That much was obvious."Yuki said that he and Rubi were both sitting outside when the book was thrown. So, it doesn't belong to either of them." Kamijo thought about the last two possible people."It has to belong to either Teru or Masashi. Between them, I think the best guess would be Masashi. I don't know if this is something he would read, but I highly doubt Teru reads this type of thing." Leaving his bedroom with the book, Kamijo decided to head to Masashi's bedroom to ask him if the book was his.

In the hall, Kamijo spotted Hizaki and stepped over to him. Hizaki had left Teru with Masashi, thinking Teru would like to have some time alone with his lover."Hey, Kamijo." Hizaki said with a little smile."You better be glad that you tripped Yuki. If you hadn't done anything while he was chasing Teru, I would have become quite mad at you."

"Oh, I wouldn't want that." Kamijo leaned in and gave Hizaki a light kiss on his forehead."I may not have thought it was necessary to stop Yuki right away, but I still didn't want him to hurt Teru. Even though I don't show it much, I really do care about Teru." His lips formed a small smile."I just thought it would be enough punishment for Teru to be chased by Yuki. It sure scared him. I wasn't really intending on letting Yuki hurt him."

Hizaki sighed softly then lightly hit Kamijo's arm."You should know better than to scare Teru. He's probably going to avoid Yuki for a long time now. Well, I suppose he would have begun avoiding Yuki whether Yuki chased him or not."

"Speaking of Teru, where is he? I'd like to start helping him with his self-control." Kamijo figured it would be wise to start helping Teru now, instead of waiting until a later time. He knew that it was just a matter of time before there would be another unfortunate incident.

"Oh, he's with Masashi." Hizaki answered."You want me to get him for you?"

Kamijo shook his head a little."No, I'll get him. I was on my way to Masashi's room anyway."

"Why?" Hizaki wondered curiously.

Kamijo held up the book that he'd been holding down by his side."I'm going to ask if this book belongs to him."

"Oh." Hizaki turned himself to get right beside Kamijo."I'll go with you. I want to know if it's his. If it is, I'm going to smack him a good one."

"What is it with you lately?" Kamijo inquired."You're not the way you used to be."

Hizaki froze for a couple seconds before speaking again."What do you mean?"

"You used to hate violence so much. But you haven't been as peaceful lately as you were before I left the castle." Kamijo thought it was rather odd. Hizaki had always been the type to want peace more than anything else. Now, he seemed to be a little less peaceful.

"Well, I'm not violent, if that's what you're implying." Hizaki placed his hands on his hips."There's a difference between being violent and avenging my pretty face that was hit by that book."

"That's not what I meant." Kamijo sighed and let his shoulders slump just slightly."You didn't even stop me when I beat up Yuki the day that I returned." He watched Hizaki lower his gaze."Is something bothering you, Hizaki?" He wondered if something was bothering Hizaki and causing him to act less peaceful that he used to.

The pretty male shook his head."No. I just feel suppressed." Hizaki knew why his peaceful nature had changed to being a little violent."Lately, I've been feeling like I'm about to explode. I've been bottling up some frustration, and I guess seeing some violence, or even being a part of it, makes me feel a little less bottled up."

"If that's it, I've got an idea that can help you." Kamijo said proudly, placing his free hand on Hizaki's shoulder."If you like, I can help you release some energy in a way that can help you let out your frustrations."

Hizaki perked an eyebrow at Kamijo, wanting to know his idea."How are you going to help me?"

Kamijo gave the other a confident smile."I'm going to teach you how to fight. Using your energy by training can burn up your frustrations. Then, once you can fight, you can let out your frustrations by sparring with me. Yuki and I used to spar together, but I guess Yuki got tired of losing."

Hizaki thought about that for a minute then gave Kamijo a nod."Okay. I suppose that could help. Might even be fun."

"Some friendly sparring is fun. I'll go easy on you but only at first." Kamijo motioned for Hizaki to follow him then resumed heading toward Masashi's bedroom."Once you get good enough at fighting, I'll spar with you at full force, no holding back."

As Hizaki walked with Kamijo toward Masashi's room, he chuckled lightly."I'll kick your butt." he said with a playful tone.

"Oh, really? You think so?" Kamijo lightly laughed."We'll see about that."

~X~

At the current moment, Masashi was sitting in his chair by the window. Teru was sitting sideways on his lap. The younger one was leaning against his lover, trying to relax after running so much earlier."Are you feeling a little better now, Teru?" Masashi inquired.

Teru snuggled against Masashi and nodded a little."Yeah." He was glad to have to some time alone with his lover. He wanted them to have more time together now."I'm happy that Rubi forgives us. Though, I have no doubt that Yuki still doesn't forgive us. He's mainly mad at me, not you, since I'm the one who actually bit Rubi." He sighed and pouted."I think I should stay away from Rubi until I have complete control over myself."

"Yes, that would be wise. I believe I should keep my distance as well." Masashi combed his fingers through Teru's hair slowly."I should also work on my self-control."

"I have an idea." Teru said, sitting up straight on Masashi's lap."Let's ask Kamijo to help you." He grinned at his idea."Kamijo's going to help me. So, maybe he'll help you too."

Masashi didn't know about that. He didn't normally ask for anyone's help with such things like this. He didn't want to be treated as lesser. Still, getting help would probably be the best choice."Alright. We can ask Kamijo to help me. However, if he doesn't want to help me, don't pester him."

Teru nodded, agreeing to not pester Kamijo. Just as he got off of Masashi's lap, there was a knock on the door."I'll get it." Going over to the door and opening it, Teru gave a small smile."Hi, Kamijo." Then, he saw Hizaki."Oh. Hizaki. Why are you here again?" he wondered.

"I'm just here with Kamijo." Hizaki gave a smile to Teru then peered past him at Masashi.

Kamijo pat Teru's head once as he stepped into the room."Masashi." he spoke, approaching the other."Does this belong to you?" He held up the romance book and took note of Masashi's expression.

"Uh, well.." Masashi was hesitant to answer. Though, his expression made the answer quite obvious."Yes..That belongs to me."

"In that case.." Hizaki took the book from Kamijo and hit Masashi in the side of the head with it."That's payback." Then, he handed the book to Masashi and crossed his arms.

Masashi rubbed his head a little."Payback for what?"

Kamijo chuckled lightly."You threw the book, right?" He received a nod."Well, the book hit Hizaki."

Masashi thought back a little and remembered that he had heard someone say 'ow' after he'd thrown the book."Oh." He turned toward Hizaki and lowered his head with a small bow."My apologies, Hizaki."

Hizaki eyed Masashi for a moment then glanced at Teru, who was giving him a small pout. Sighing softly, he turned his gaze back to Masashi."Your apology is accepted."

"Kamijo, I want to ask you something." Teru said, grabbing onto the oldest vampire's sleeve and giving it a small tug.

"What is it, Teru?" Kamijo asked with a quiet chuckle.

Teru kept a grip on Kamijo's sleeve and pointed at Masashi with his other hand."You're going to help me with my self-control, right? Will you help Masashi too?"

"Well, that depends. Does Masashi want my help?" Kamijo looked at Masashi and perked an eyebrow."So, Masashi? Do you want me to help you?"

Masashi gave Kamijo a nod."Yes, if it's not a bother to you."

"It will be no bother." Kamijo said with a small motion of his hand."Now then, if you will both come with me, we may begin."

Hizaki reached over and lightly tapped Kamijo's shoulder."What about me?"

Kamijo leaned over to Hizaki and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek."Come to my bedroom tonight. I will start training you then."

"Alright." Hizaki watched Kamijo, Teru, and Masashi leave then headed off, looking for something else to do.

~X~

Yuki and Rubi just sat together in the den quietly. Neither of them knew what to do after Kamijo had walked in on them. Of course, Rubi was more embarrassed than Yuki. Yuki was trying to think of a way to get rid of Rubi's embarrassment. After a long moment of silence, Yuki draped an arm across Rubi's shoulders and pulled him close."Don't be so embarrassed, Rubi. It wasn't that bad." he said with a calm tone.

"Easy for you to say." Rubi leaned against Yuki, resting his head on his lover's shoulder. He blinked a few times when he felt one of Yuki's hands move down onto his hip."What are you doing?"

The brunette lightly rubbed his fingers against Rubi's hip a little before sliding his hand to Rubi's legs. He pulled his lover's legs up a bit, making them lay across his lap."I'm cuddling with the one I love. Got a problem with that?" He perked an eyebrow at Rubi before hugging him close. He knew some cuddling was always enough to put Rubi at ease. Besides, cuddling was something they both enjoyed.

"No, I have no problem with that." Rubi wrapped his arms around Yuki and snuggled against him. He kissed Yuki's cheek softly."I love you."

"I love you too." Yuki gently grabbed one of Rubi's hands and lifted it, placing it on his chest, over his non-beating heart."I belong to you, Rubi. As long as you are with me, I'll be happy." Rubi had changed Yuki so much. Just having the mortal with him caused Yuki to stop being so grumpy all the time. He was becoming more loving and caring. Though, he still acted a bit grumpy around the others.

Rubi blushed lightly and smiled. Grabbing Yuki's hand, he placed it over his own heart, letting the vampire feel his heartbeat."I belong to you as well, Yuki. Being with you makes me so happy. You always seem to know how to cheer me up and put me at ease." He watched Yuki's cheeks turn a light shade of pink and giggled."And you're so cute when you blush."

Yuki narrowed his eyes at Rubi, giving him a playful glare."I'm not cute." he protested."You're the cute one."

"Okay, okay." Rubi lightly poked the tip of Yuki's nose."You're handsome."

"That's better." Yuki opened his mouth and bit Rubi's finger very gently, not wanting to unintentionally hurt him. Releasing his lover's finger, he chuckled and kissed Rubi's lips lovingly."You're beautiful, especially when you smile."

Rubi couldn't help but smile when Yuki said that, also blushing more than he already had been."I love it when you call me beautiful."

Yuki leaned in closer to his blond lover and nuzzled against his neck."So, love, what would you like to do now?" he wondered. He would like to do something now that Rubi was in a better mood.

"Let's play." Rubi pulled away from Yuki and stood up."Come on." He grabbed his lover's hand and pulled a bit.

"Where do you want to play?" Yuki asked, standing and following as Rubi began to lead him out of the den.

"In the tub." Rubi answered with a giggle."Take a bath with me. We can play in the water, like last time."

"You really liked that, huh?" Yuki thought it was amusing that Rubi had enjoyed 'playing' in the tub.

Rubi nodded as he pulled Yuki toward the nearest bathroom."Yup. I really, really liked it. So let's do it again." Suddenly, Rubi stopped and turned to face Yuki. He released Yuki's hand then held his arms up toward his lover."Pick me up."

"Why?" Yuki knew Rubi just wanted to be carried, but he wanted to pick on him a little.

"Carry me." Rubi demanded with a bit of a childish tone.

Yuki picked Rubi up and cradled him like a precious princess."Like this?" When Rubi nodded, he shifted his lover in his arms, slinging him over his shoulder."Nope. I think I'll just carry you like this."

Rubi playfully hit Yuki's back."Butthead." Then, he let out a sigh."Oh well. I guess this way's fine too."

The brunette seemed disappointed at the fact that Rubi was fine with being carried like this."Hey, you're supposed to struggle and complain." he told the other.

"Was that your goal?" Rubi asked with a wide grin.

"Well, yeah." Yuki always thought it was funny whenever Rubi struggled and complained about being over his shoulder.

Giggling, Rubi pretended to struggle just a little."Hey. Put me down." he said with a playfully sarcastic tone."You're not supposed to carry me like this. I don't like it."

Yuki chuckled at Rubi's tone."You're silly."

Rubi laughed happily and started playing with Yuki's hair as he was carried."You're silly too."


	40. Chapter 40

Masashi and Teru were kept busy until late. It was getting dark outside by the time Kamijo told them that their lesson for today was over."Head inside now." the oldest one told them. They had been outside the entire time."I will help you both more tomorrow." Kamijo had been quite strict during their lesson, but he felt that he needed to be strict. If he wasn't strict and didn't make them learn self-control quickly, another unfortunate incident might happen. Kamijo gave Teru a pat on his head as they all headed inside. Kamijo separated from the other two inside, heading toward his bedroom where he was sure Hizaki would be waiting for him. Once he got to his bedroom, he stepped inside and smiled softly when he saw Hizaki sitting on his bed. Then, he chuckled lightly."Hizaki, you don't expect to fight in that, do you?"

The pretty one was wearing a beautiful dress as usual."Well, what should I wear, Kamijo? You know that most of my clothes are like this." Hizaki stood up from Kamijo's bed and placed a hand on his hip.

Kamijo made his way over to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt."Here." He handed the clothes to Hizaki."Change into these. Then, we can get started."

Hizaki looked at the outfit briefly then perked an eyebrow at Kamijo."Alright." He set the outfit down on the bed."Turn around. No peeking."

That just made Kamijo chuckle again."You want to sleep with me, but I can't watch you change clothes?" he asked with a joking tone. When Hizaki's eyes narrowed at him, he turned himself around to face away from Hizaki."Alright, alright."

"Even though I want to sleep with you, we haven't done it yet." Hizaki stated."So until then, no peeking." Seeing that Kamijo had turned around, he took off his dress.

Kamijo was fidgeting with his fingers to distract his mind as he heard the rustling of clothing behind him. He really wanted to peek at Hizaki. _'Why can't I peek?'_ he wondered to himself. _'I want to.'_ He turned his head just slightly then stopped himself. _'Don't do it, Kamijo.' _he told himself. _'Stop thinking about it.'_ Not thinking about it was difficult. _'Just one tiny peek shouldn't hurt, right?'_ The oldest one turned his head enough to peek over his shoulder at Hizaki.

Hizaki was fastening the pants, still shirtless. Grabbing the shirt, he turned a little more away from Kamijo."I know you're peeking."

"Sorry." Kamijo shifted his gaze away from the other and lifted a hand up to scratch the back of his head a little as he waited for Hizaki to finish dressing.

Once Hizaki was done changing, he stepped up behind Kamijo and lightly smacked one of his shoulders."You perv. You should know better than to peek while someone is changing."

"You're not just 'someone', Hizaki." Kamijo turned himself around to face Hizaki."You're the man I really want to see naked." He chuckled when Hizaki's cheeks became bright pink."You know, I liked what I saw, though I wish I had seen more." A smirk formed on his lips when Hizaki's blush changed from pink to red. He was just teasing the other."So, what do you say? Can I see more?"

Hizaki took a step back away from Kamijo and put his hands on his hips."I ought to hurt you for talking to me like that." he said with such a factual tone.

"Why? You didn't like it?" Kamijo asked, letting out a small laugh.

"I _did_ like it." Hizaki was going to be honest."That's why I ought to hurt you." He narrowed his gaze at the older one."Don't say things like that unless you mean it." He sighed then lowered his gaze."You know I want you. So don't tease me like that."

Kamijo cupped Hizaki's chin and gently lifted it to make the other look up at him."I know, Hizaki. I'm sorry." He leaned in and gave the other a soft kiss."I want you too. Wait just a little longer for me." He kept his face close to Hizaki's, moving up just a little to kiss the pretty one's forehead."I love you, so I want our first time together to be perfect."

"Okay. You're forgiven, and I'll wait." Hizaki gave the tip of Kamijo's nose a small poke."But our first time better be special." He smiled a little."I love you, and I want our first time to be something I can remember forever."

"Don't worry. It will be special. I'll make sure of that." Kamijo released Hizaki's chin then gently pat his head."Anyway, let's start your first fighting lesson, shall we?"

"Fine." Hizaki looked down at the outfit he had changed into then scrunched his brow just a bit."So, um, how do we start this?" he wondered curiously, turning his gaze back to Kamijo."How should I stand?"

"Like this." Kamijo got into a simple fighting pose that should be easy for any beginner."Follow my example." He watched as Hizaki copied him."Good." He started Hizaki's lesson by showing him the difference between an offensive stance and a defensive stance. Then, he showed him the basics, like the correct ways to punch and kick.

~X~

Upon coming back into the castle, Masashi headed back to his own bedroom. He had grabbed hold of Teru's hand and was leading the youngest vampire along."Stay in my room tonight." He received no protest whatsoever. In fact, Teru seemed to have that idea in mind anyway."I have some ideas of what we can do together tonight."

Teru smiled childishly when they got into Masashi's room."What are your ideas?" he asked with such an innocent tone.

Masashi let go of Teru's hand and turned to place himself directly in front of the other."Oh, just things." he said with a suggestive tone.

Teru could tell what Masashi meant. The look in his eyes made that quite obvious. Teru, feeling ready to make a little move himself, reached up and hooked one of his arms around the taller male's neck."I like your ideas." Suddenly leaning up, he pressed his lips to Masashi's, kissing him with some want. Ever since the first time they had sex together, Teru really wanted to do it again. He had loved the way Masashi made him feel and wanted to feel that way again tonight.

The dark-haired one reached down and grabbed Teru's legs, lifting them up to put them around his waist."Let's get started then." Masashi carried Teru over to his bed and laid him down carefully. He kept a hand on one of Teru's legs, his other hand moving up to venture beneath his lover's shirt.

Feeling his lover's hand beneath his shirt, which was a bit cold against his skin, Teru shivered with delight and a bit from the cold feeling. He was craving Masashi's touch. The feel of Masashi's hands against his skin was pure bliss."Masashi.." Teru slid his hands into Masashi's hair, lacing his fingers with the dark locks."This time..I want you to get undressed first."

Masashi pushed himself up onto his knees and smiled down at Teru."As you wish, love." He moved his hands away from his lover and grabbed the hem of his own shirt, lifting and removing it. However, when he was about to unfasten his pants, he stopped when Teru's hands touched his own."Something wrong, Teru?" he asked, wondering why he was stopped.

"No." The younger one gently pushed Masashi's hands aside."I just..want to do this." A bright blush covered Teru's cheeks as he unfastened Masashi's pants. After pushing down the others pants as far as he could, he sat up and got onto his knees in front of Masashi."Kiss me.."

"You know, Teru..You're very sexy when you act like this." Masashi connected their lips for a loving kiss, which Teru deepened. He was rather surprised when he felt one of Teru's hands slowly slip down the front of his underwear. When Teru began to fondle his shaft, Masashi broke the kiss and took note of how dark Teru's blush was."Don't do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, Teru." He didn't want Teru to feel like he absolutely had to do any specific thing. Masashi wanted him to be comfortable.

Teru slightly shook his head as he continued to fondle Masashi."I want to.." Even though he was so shy about touching his lover like this, he really wanted to do it. He wanted to please Masashi. As he felt Masashi's fingers begin to gently comb through his hair, Teru pressed his lips to the side of the others neck. While giving affection to Masashi's neck, his fondling became stroking, soon to become light pumping. He was pleased when he heard a moan slip out from his lover.

"Teru.." Masashi husked."Stop.." He was very aroused and needed more."Get undressed.."

Retracting his hand, Teru couldn't stop blushing as he began to undress himself, starting with his shirt. Then, he removed his pants. Almost as soon as his pants were off, he was pushed back down against the bed."You're really horny..aren't you, Masashi?" he asked with his bright blush and a shy smile.

Masashi's response was a nod as he pulled off his pants the rest of the way. After fully removing his underwear as well, the older one hooked his fingers on Teru's underwear, slipping off the final article of clothing."Teru..Forgive me for not being slow this time.." He really hoped the smaller one wouldn't get upset with him for moving this along quicker than the last time.

"That's alright, Masashi.." Teru grabbed one of Masashi's hands and shyly guided it down to his shaft, which was hard."I'm ready..You don't need to be slow.."

"That's good.." Grabbing and lifting Teru's legs, Masashi leaned down and licked his lover's hole a few times to wet it. Then, he coated two of his fingers with his own saliva before preparing Teru's hole, stretching it enough. Once that was finished, he positioned himself and peered into Teru's eyes. He could easily see that Teru was ready and wanted him. In his lover's eyes, he saw the permission to enter, so he pushed the tip of his length into Teru's hole. Pushing his shaft into his lover slowly, he stopped for just a moment once he was fully in then began to move, starting the thrusts they both wanted to begin. It didn't take long for moans to slip out from both of them.

~X~

Yuki had gone to bed with Rubi a bit early. They had 'played' in the bath, cuddled, then talked about random things for a while before deciding that it was time for bed. However, after just a little while, Yuki awoke when he heard Rubi leave the bedroom. Being so comfortable in bed and ready to get some sleep, Yuki almost didn't get up to see what Rubi was doing. That changed though, when it sank into his mind that Rubi had left the bedroom at night, which was dangerous. Not wanting Rubi to end up being attacked by Cook again, Yuki dragged himself out of bed to retrieve his human lover. Heading out of the bedroom and down the hall, he spotted Rubi. The blond had stopped by a room and had his ear by the door, listening to something."Rubi, what are you doing?"

Rubi jumped a little when he heard Yuki then looked over toward his lover."Shh." He put a finger to his lips to tell his lover to be quiet.

Stepping closer, Yuki realized that Rubi was standing by Masashi's bedroom door. Putting his ear near the door as well, he heard what was going on inside."Rubi, you little pervert. You shouldn't be listening to them having sex."

The small human covered his mouth and quietly giggled."What, you're listening too." His lover was keeping his ear by the door, listening to the action as well."You're as bad as I am."

"No, I'm not." Yuki whispered factually. When Rubi perked an eyebrow at him, the brunette made another statement."I'm worse." Grabbing the doorknob, he silently opened the door a tiny bit to peek into the room.

"Yuki." Rubi grabbed onto Yuki's arm with both hands."Close the door. What if they see you?"

Yuki slightly shrugged his shoulders."They won't see me. They're too focused on each other." He kept one hand on the doorknob, moving his other hand over to pull Rubi close to let his lover look into the room."Besides, what else are we supposed to watch? There's no porn in this place."

Rubi couldn't believe he was actually watching Teru and Masashi have sex. He'd never thought of watching someone else have sex before. But he'd become curious when he'd heard their moans. Since he'd been such a shy person before, he'd never watched porn, always worried that, if he did, someone would find out. So, this was his first time watching someone else have sex."Yuki..This is wrong..We shouldn't be watching.." Even though he knew that he was invading Masashi and Teru's privacy, he just couldn't make himself look away.


	41. Chapter 41

Yuki had taken Rubi back to their bedroom after they'd watched Masashi and Teru for a little while. Rubi had made them stop watching because it made him feel dirty, inconsiderate, and rude."We're never going to do that again." the human said as he climbed onto the bed.

"Why not?" Yuki wondered, clearly not seeing a problem with watching someone else have sex. He got onto the bed, getting comfortable.

"It's not right." Rubi's face turned bright red just by thinking about the sight they had been watching."I mean, it's a major invasion of their privacy. How would you feel if someone watched us have sex?"

Yuki sighed and didn't even need to think about that."I guess I see your point. I would get pissed if someone watched us have sex. Not that I mind people seeing me naked. I just wouldn't want anyone else to see you naked or hear you moan." He snuggled against Rubi. Since Rubi was still sitting up, Yuki laid his head on his human lover's lap."Your body and moans are only for me."

Rubi blushed deeply and smiled, beginning to gently comb his fingers through Yuki's hair."Yes, Yuki. They're only for you. And even though you don't mind other people seeing you naked, I do mind. Just as my body is only for you, your body is only for me."

"You want to be possessive of my body, huh?" Yuki rolled onto his back to look up at Rubi."Alright. My body belongs to you." Then, he rolled a little to face Rubi's stomach. Lifting the mortal's shirt a little, he kissed his stomach a couple times."Anyway, Rubi. Tell me why you left our room." This was a serious matter, but he was trying not to use a serious tone. He knew that serious tones easily intimidated Rubi and made him feel nervous.

"Well, um..You see..I, uh.." Rubi had a reason for leaving the bedroom, but he didn't know if he should tell Yuki the truth or not. He didn't want to lie, but he thought Yuki would get mad at him if he spoke the truth."I just couldn't sleep..So, I wanted to walk around a little.."

Yuki could tell by Rubi's tone that he was lying. So, he sat up and looked directly into Rubi's eyes."Don't lie to me." His voice came out flat."Tell me the truth. Why did you leave our room?"

Rubi turned his gaze away, unable to look at Yuki's eyes while receiving such a truth-seeking gaze."I wanted..to see Cook.." That was the truth.

"Why? You know Cook hates humans." The brunette didn't understand why Rubi would want to seek out someone who had tried to kill him before."It's dangerous for you to be near him."

"I know, but.." Rubi fidgeted with his fingers, feeling sure that Yuki was mad at him."I was just thinking that..Maybe I can try to talk to him..Maybe I can try to be his friend..That way, he won't try to hurt me again.."

Yuki let out a heavy sigh."Don't even think about it. I highly doubt Cook will ever want to be your friend. He despises humans." That said, Yuki laid down with his back to Rubi."Go to sleep. Don't leave our room alone at night again."

"Yes, Yuki.." Rubi sat in silence for a moment before lying down, facing away from Yuki. He wouldn't dare to disobey. He'd stay in their room at night from now on. Even though he knew that Yuki wouldn't punish him like Kamijo had, being in trouble still scared him. He was terrified of anyone being mad at him. That was the scar Kamijo had left in his mind.

Unknown to either of them, they both stayed awake for quite a while after that, thinking that the other had gone to sleep. Yuki couldn't help but think that he shouldn't have been hard on Rubi. He should have handled that better. And Rubi was trying to think of what he should do to get Yuki to not be mad at him. They both remained silent all night and didn't face each other even once.

~X~

Really early in the morning, Rubi awoke and looked over at Yuki, seeing him asleep. He had decided before falling asleep that maybe he should give Yuki some space, let him be alone for a while. Maybe after being alone for a while, Yuki would stop being mad. Getting up from the bed and leaving the bedroom, Rubi went to the den and laid down on the sofa. He was still very sleepy but just couldn't stay near Yuki. Getting almost comfortable on the sofa, he fell back to sleep. However, Rubi awoke again just a couple hours later when someone entered the den. Opening his eyes, he saw Masashi."Oh, Masashi.." he spoke groggily."Good morning.."

Masashi peered over at Rubi, seeming confused."You were sleeping in here?" He had no idea why the human would be sleeping in the den, instead of in Yuki's bedroom.

"Yeah.." Rubi sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to make himself a little more awake, also yawning.

Masashi found that rather odd."Why weren't you sleeping with Yuki?" He knew it wasn't really his business, but it didn't make sense for Rubi to be sleeping in the den.

Rubi lowered his gaze, thinking of his vampire lover."I'm sorry, but I'd rather not say."

"I see." The vampire figured the two must've had a fight or something like that. Though, with the way Rubi had acted with Yuki before, he thought that, if they had a fight, Yuki would be the one sleeping in the den, not Rubi. Not wanting to be tempted by the human's scent, Masashi kept his distance from Rubi."I'll step out then, so you can sleep some more."

"Wait, Masashi." Rubi stood."Did you need something in here? You don't have to leave if you want to be in here."

Masashi shook his head just a little then held up a book that he'd been holding down by his side."I was just going to read in here. I'll read in a different room." Not wanting to stay near Rubi for too long, he swiftly turned and left the room, not giving the other a chance to say anything else to him.

Rubi sighed and sat back down on the sofa. He didn't know what to do now. He felt hopeless. He felt the need to cry but forced his tears to stay back. All he wanted right now was to be in Yuki's arms, but he just couldn't be there."I'm scared.." he mumbled to himself."Everyone's anger terrifies me..No matter who's angry..I feel unsafe.." Rubi grabbed a decorative pillow from the sofa and hugged it tightly against his chest."Yuki's supposed to make me feel safe..But he's mad at me..Where am I supposed to go to feel safe now..?"

~X~

Yuki awoke just a little after noon. When he rolled over and saw that Rubi wasn't there, his first thought was that Rubi had left for something to eat. That would be normal. The human usually ate lunch around this time. So, Yuki just waited for Rubi to return to the bedroom. He waited for quite a while. When Rubi didn't return after an hour, he wondered where his lover could be. Leaving his bedroom, Yuki started looking around the castle for Rubi. _'Where is he?'_ the brunette vampire wondered as he started searching every room. Spotting Masashi in the hall, he approached the other."Masashi, have you seen Rubi?"

Masashi nodded once."Yes, but that was hours ago. The last I saw Rubi, he was in the den." He was a bit confused when Yuki rushed off toward the den.

Getting to the den, Yuki went in, hoping to find Rubi. Unfortunately, Rubi wasn't there. He was growing really worried. He searched and searched through the whole castle but couldn't find Rubi. He even asked the others if they knew where Rubi was, but none of them had a clue. Though, they all became concerned upon seeing how worried Yuki was. While searching for Rubi, Yuki made his way down to the castle's basement. The basement was very cluttered and messy, dust on everything."Rubi!" Yuki called. Making his way through the basement, he found a spot where there were footprints in the dust. Following the footprints, he eventually found Rubi.

The human was huddled in a corner of stacked boxes. There were things stacked everywhere, large and heavy things."Go away.." Rubi mumbled, not looking at Yuki. He kept his gaze lowered, sniffling a bit as if he'd been crying."I can't be near you right now.."

"Rubi, what do you mean?" Yuki reached toward Rubi, to try to make his lover look at him, but Rubi pulled away, pressing against the boxes he had his back against."Don't push against those boxes, Rubi. They might fall." He was worried about the heavy things falling on them. He looked up at the boxes. The thing on top was extremely dangerous. It was some kind of really old torture device that probably hadn't been used in centuries. It was large, made of metal, and had a long sharp point."Please, Rubi. Get away from the boxes."

Rubi, not listening, pressed against the boxes more."I said I can't be near you, Yuki.." he whined."Please go away.."

"Why are you acting this way?" Wondering about that, Yuki sighed, trying not to use a tone that might make Rubi uneasy.

"You're mad at me.." The human's shaky voice made it obvious that he was feeling scared and unsafe."I can't handle that..Anger terrifies me.."

Yuki didn't move toward Rubi, not wanting to cause him to press against the boxes any more."I'm not mad at you. You just made me worried. You need to think things through more and keep yourself away from danger." Yuki needed to get Rubi away from those boxes now. He was so worried that the torture device on top would fall on them."Now please, Rubi. Get away from those boxes. It's not safe."

Trusting and believing Yuki, Rubi moved forward, toward his lover. However, the movement of Rubi getting away from the boxes caused the large device to fall. Rubi's eyes widened when Yuki grabbed him and threw him to the side. He hit a stack of boxes, which toppled over on top of him. Thankfully, those boxes were full of things that weren't as dangerous or quite as heavy. Though, the things still were rather heavy. Rubi couldn't get up."Yuki.." he managed to speak with the heavy boxes on top of him. He could barely see through the mass of boxes and spilled objects."Yuki..?" There was no answer. Trying so hard to at least move some things so he could see in Yuki's direction, he felt his heart almost stop at what he saw."Yuki!" he screamed. The large device had fallen on the brunette, impaling him. There was so much blood pooling around him. Tears streamed from Rubi's eyes, and screams and sobs became mixed."Help!" he screamed as loud as he could."Someone! Help Yuki!" He tried so hard to get out from beneath the heavy boxes that were on top of him, but he couldn't move them."Yuki!"


	42. Chapter 42

Teru stood outside of Yuki's bedroom, his back against the wall. He was waiting for Hizaki to come out. Yuki and Rubi had been found, both unconscious. Rubi had apparently fainted. Kamijo and Masashi had carried the two to Yuki's bedroom to lay them down. Now, Hizaki was taking care of them. Rubi's well-being concerned Hizaki more than Yuki's well-being, despite the fact that Yuki was the one who had been impaled. After all, Yuki, being a vampire, would heal easily. All he needed was someone to feed from to help him heal. Rubi, on the other hand, was covered in cuts and bruises from the things that had fallen on him. Teru, being as caring as he was, burst into tears at the sight of the injured two. Now, he was just waiting for Hizaki to come out of Yuki's room, so he could ask if they were alright. He'd been waiting for quite a while. Hizaki was checking them to make sure they would be okay, needing to be sure that Rubi didn't have any life-threatening injuries, like internal bleeding or anything like that. When Hizaki finally came out of Yuki's room, Teru quickly moved over to him."Are they alright?" he asked worriedly."Are Yuki and Rubi okay?"

Hizaki nodded just a little while using a handkerchief to wipe some blood off of his hands."Yes, Teru. Don't worry. They'll both be fine." He made himself smile to put Teru at ease."Rubi just has some cuts and bruises. Yuki's injury is quite serious, but he'll be as good as new once he's able to feed."

Teru sighed softly, slumping his shoulders a little."Oh, good. I was so worried." Then, he thought of something."Shouldn't Rubi have been put in a different room?"

"Why?" Hizaki didn't think it would do any harm to put them both in Yuki's room.

"Well, I just thought that..Rubi might freak out when he wakes up and sees Yuki's injury." Teru could tell that Rubi was the type to freak out easily. Also, he knew that Rubi was in love with Yuki. He imagined that seeing a loved one hurt like that would cause anyone to freak out.

"Hmm." Hizaki shrugged his shoulders a little."You're probably right, but it's too late to move either of them now. They've both been situated." He lightly pat Teru's shoulder."Don't worry about it. I'll check on them often to make sure they're both alright."

"Okay.." Teru knew he couldn't do anything to change the situation, so he just turned away and went to his own bedroom.

~X~

Just as he said he would, Hizaki checked on Yuki and Rubi often, until it got very late. Once it got too late to stay up any longer, he went to bed, figuring the two would be fine, at least until morning. However, Rubi started to wake up at almost 2 o'clock in the morning. He was in so much pain. His body was aching all over and so sore. He tried to sit up but just couldn't. It hurt too much. Realizing that he was in his and Yuki's room, he shifted his gaze around before turning it to the side to see his lover."Yuki.." he whimpered quietly as tears formed in his eyes. His lover wasn't awake yet. Unable to help it, Rubi began to cry. Yuki was hurt so badly, and he could do nothing to help. He could barely even move. Forcing himself to move just enough, he reached over and loosely grabbed Yuki's hand."Please be okay.." he whimpered between painful sobs."I need you.." Rubi wasn't able to keep himself awake for long. He felt so weak and tired. He just cried for a while then fell asleep.

The human was awoken several hours later when someone entered the room. When he opened his eyes and looked toward the door, he saw Kamijo carrying a tray of food."Ah, sorry to wake you, Rubi." Kamijo stepped over and seated himself beside the bed."I've brought you some breakfast."

Rubi took one small glance at the food and turned his gaze away."I'm not hungry.."

Kamijo sighed, having expected that response."I know. At least try to eat a little." He noticed that Rubi's gaze had shifted over to Yuki."I know you're worried about Yuki, but you need to eat. You'll only be hurting yourself if you don't eat. And Yuki wouldn't like that."

Knowing Kamijo was right, Rubi tried to move, but he couldn't manage to sit up."I can't sit up.." he told Kamijo."It hurts too much.."

"Let me help you." Kamijo set the tray of food aside. Gently grabbing one of Rubi's shoulders, he carefully slipped his other hand beneath the human's back."This might still hurt a bit, but you need to sit up to eat." That said, he pulled Rubi up into a sitting position as carefully as possible, earning whines of pain from the mortal.

"Kamijo.." Rubi spoke softly as Kamijo put some pillows behind him to keep him propped up."Is Yuki going to be alright..?" he asked hesitantly.

Kamijo grabbed the tray of food, ready to feed Rubi."Yes." He peered over at his injured friend before switching his attention back to Rubi."He's going to be fine. I promise." Getting a bite of food ready, he held it in front of Rubi's mouth."Please eat."

Rubi was reluctant to attempt to eat. He had no appetite right now. Still, opening his mouth, he allowed himself to be fed. He ate almost half of the food then refused to eat any more of it."That's enough..I don't want any more.."

The oldest vampire knew he shouldn't try to make Rubi eat more."Alright. Hizaki should be in here soon to check on you and Yuki." Kamijo stood and carried the tray to the door then looked back at Rubi."If you would like to sleep in a different room until Yuki heals, just let me or Hizaki know." He figured it might be hard to relax while lying next to a badly injured loved one.

The blond shook his head."Thanks, but..I just couldn't leave Yuki's side.." He reached over to hold Yuki's hand again, like he had before."Who found us..?" he wondered. He wanted to thank whoever had found them.

"It's funny that you ask that." Kamijo said, letting out a small chuckle."It's still quite a surprise who found you and brought you both up from the basement." He held the tray with one hand and lifted his other hand up to scratch the back of his head."It was Cook." Cook's act of rescue had surprised everyone. Though, Masashi seemed to not be as surprised as the others."Cook brought you both up from the basement then got Masashi's attention. Then, Masashi got me and Hizaki, so we could help you and Yuki."

"Cook..?" Rubi was surely surprised and confused."I can imagine him helping Yuki, maybe..But why me..?" He didn't understand that."I mean..I'm thankful that he helped me, but..He hates humans..So, I don't understand why he helped me.."

"I don't understand it either." Kamijo admitted."Still, be glad that you are both safe now." He opened the door."Get some more rest. You need it." After saying that, he felt the bedroom.

Rubi managed to relax a bit against the pillows that were behind him. He hadn't wanted to ask Kamijo to move them to allow him to lay back down. After all, if he laid back down, he'd have to go through the pain of sitting up again later whenever he'd need to eat. As he relaxed, he thought about what had happened. Rubi remembered seeing someone before he fainted, but he hadn't been able to tell who the person was. His vision had been very blurry from his tears, and the things that had fallen on him blocked his view quite a bit. He had fainted before he'd been helped. But he remembered saying something to the person. All he'd said was 'Please..help Yuki..' before losing consciousness. At that moment, he hadn't cared about himself. He had only cared about Yuki. Now that he knew that the person who saved him and Yuki was Cook, he wanted to see Cook and thank him, even though he'd already been told a few times before that he should stay away from Cook.

~X~

Masashi did some looking around in the basement for a while, wanting to get a look at the spots where Cook had found Rubi and Yuki. He followed the footprints in the dust and found the large spot of blood that had dried, knowing that was where Yuki had been impaled. Turning his gaze to the side, he saw the fallen boxes and spilled objects that had injured Rubi."From how this scene is displayed.." Masashi spoke to himself."I think I know what happened." The dark-haired one was talented at figuring out how things happened just by seeing the places where incidents occurred."That device.." He looked at the large torture device that had impaled Yuki."It fell. Yuki threw Rubi toward the other stack of boxes to make sure he wouldn't get hurt by the device. If that device had fallen on Rubi, it would have undoubtedly killed him."

"Master Yuki's act of throwing the human aside was noble yet reckless." came Cook's raspy voice."Had he thrown the boy a little gentler, he would not have hit that other stack of boxes and been injured."

"Cook." Masashi turned toward the other and let out a quiet sigh."Yuki must have thrown Rubi a little too hard by accident, being too worried about making sure he wouldn't get killed by that large device."

Cook gave a small nod of agreement."Indeed, Lord Masashi." He approached the old device and eyed it for a moment."It has been so long since I have seen such an instrument of torture since people are no longer tortured in this place, as some were centuries ago."

"I want to ask you, Cook." Masashi stepped over to the spot where Rubi had been buried beneath the boxes and objects."Though you hate humans so much, you saved Rubi. Why?"

Cook was silent for a minute or two before answering."That human is different. He is so innocent." He thought back to what had happened."I was down here when the human came down. He did not notice me and just sat by these boxes, crying and whimpering like a hurt child. I must admit that, even though you told me not to attack him, I thought about it. However, I could not bring myself to hurt that boy again. I watched what happened when Master Yuki came down here for the boy. There was no way I, a mere spirit, could stop that device from falling on Master Yuki." Cook tilted his head just slightly to the side as he spoke."After it happened, the human did not ask me to help him. He only begged for Master Yuki to be saved. I have always thought of humans as selfish, cruel creatures because of what some humans did to me so long ago. But that human was selfless and genuinely worried about Master Yuki. I saved Master Yuki and the human, unable to let myself leave such a kind boy."

Masashi smiled at what Cook told him."You're a good man, Cook, even though you don't show it often. Your act of saving Yuki and Rubi proves that." He motioned toward the stairs."Why don't you visit Rubi? I'm sure he'd like to thank you."

"I will think about it, My Lord." Cook wasn't accustomed to showing any sort of kind behavior toward a human, having hated humans for so long. Still, maybe letting Rubi thank him might not be so bad.

~X~

"How are you feeling?" Hizaki asked when he stepped into Yuki's room and saw that Rubi was awake."I hope you aren't in too much pain."

Rubi looked at Hizaki then lowered his gaze."I'm feeling terrible." he answered the pretty male."I'm in so much pain that I can barely move." He nibbled on his lower lip a little, nervous about asking something."Do you know when Yuki might wake up?"

Hizaki shook his head a little."I don't know. He is resting to allow his body to heal. He probably won't wake up until he heals enough to be able to move around a bit. That might take two or three days. Vampires heal fast but still need plenty of rest in order to recover."

"Is there a way to help Yuki recover faster?" Rubi wanted Yuki to be fully healed as soon as possible, truly disliking to see his lover in such horrible condition.

Hizaki didn't know if he should tell this to Rubi, but the other really wanted to know."Once Yuki wakes up, he will need to feed. If he has a good portion of fresh blood, he will completely heal and be as good as new."

"Will I be okay by then?" He wanted to be in good condition whenever Yuki woke up. Not because he didn't want to cause Yuki to worry. He had a different reason for wanting to be in good condition.

"If you get plenty of rest and eat enough to allow your body to heal, yes." Hizaki wondered what Rubi's motive was. The mortal had seemed to perk up at the mention of Yuki feeding in order to recover completely."In a few days, you should be well enough to get around on your own, though you might still be in a bit of pain. I imagine that having a lot of heavy things fall on you can cause quite a bit of aching and soreness. So, it would probably be best for you to stay in bed until you heal completely." He only partly knew what had happened. He'd heard a few details when Cook told Masashi and Kamijo about the incident.

"Good." Rubi was relieved to hear that he should be okay by the time Yuki would wake up."I want to be in good enough condition for Yuki." The blond now knew that there was something he could do. He could help Yuki by allowing the brunette to feed from him. Rubi knew that he would let Yuki drink as much as he needed. He would give up anything to help his lover recover.


	43. Chapter 43

For the next couple days, Rubi got plenty of rest and ate quite well, anxious to recover. He didn't want to do anything that could delay his recovery. Still, there was something he wanted to do as soon as he could walk around without being in quite as much pain. Kamijo and Hizaki were both growing suspicious of Rubi's eagerness to get well. The human was even caught getting out of bed a few times to walk around the bedroom, seeing how much he could walk and the amount of pain that would cause. Early in the morning on the third day of Rubi trying to walk without so much pain, he decided he was well enough to do the thing he had been wanting to do. Carefully getting off the bed, he made his way over to the door and opened it a little, peeking out to make sure no one would see him. If someone saw him, they would most likely make him get back in bed.

The blond human quietly made his way through the halls, sneaking around to not be seen. When he arrived at his destination, which was the spiral staircase, he began to ascend the stairs. Each step upward made his legs ache and his knees throb. Maybe his legs were still in too much pain to handle going up stairs. Oh well. Too late to turn back now. When he was halfway up the staircase, Rubi stopped and leaned his side against the wall."This hurts.." he quietly complained to himself."I hope Yuki doesn't wake up while I'm gone..I want to be by his side when he wakes up.." After a moment, he continued heading up the stairs. By the time he reached the room at the top, he just wanted to collapse."My body wasn't ready for this..Why must I be so weak..?"

Rubi sat on the floor with his back against the wall, catching his breath. He already felt worn out. Maybe he should have let himself rest and heal more before coming up here. Having such a fragile body, it always took a while for his aches and pains to go away. Anyway, now that he was up here, he didn't think he'd be able to go back down the stairs. He'd be stuck up here until he felt well enough to go down the stairs or someone found him. He doubted anyone would find him. After all, this was Yuki's private room. No one was allowed to come up here. Once Rubi was able to steady his breathing, he folded his hands as if he was about to pray. In a way, he was praying but not to any god. Silently, he was speaking to Jasmine, asking Yuki's deceased lover to forgive him. Rubi sought forgiveness for causing Yuki to get hurt, blaming himself entirely for the brunette's terrible injury. He knew it was his fault. Yuki would not have gotten hurt if Rubi had just talked to him instead of hiding in the basement.

~X~

Hizaki went to check on Yuki and Rubi soon after he'd woken up. He really hoped he wouldn't find Rubi walking around the bedroom again."If Rubi doesn't stay in bed, I just know he'll end up hurting himself. That boy is so accident-prone, it seems. If he hurts himself again, he'll probably have to stay in bed for twice as long." Hizaki complained to himself as he approached Yuki's bedroom. When he opened the door and stepped into the room, he froze, seeing that Rubi was gone."Rubi?" Hizaki looked around the room then hurried out when he didn't find him. Hizaki ran to Kamijo's bedroom."Kamijo, there's a problem!" he shouted as he burst into the oldest one's room.

That shout woke Kamijo up, causing the old one to sit up and rub his head a little."What's the problem?" he wondered, hating to be woken up with bad news.

"Rubi isn't in Yuki's room." When Hizaki said that, he could see that Kamijo became worried."We need to find him. He hasn't healed enough to be roaming around too much. He could easily hurt himself."

Kamijo got out of bed and slipped a shirt on."Go and take care of Yuki. I'll look for Rubi."

Giving a nod, Hizaki went back Yuki's bedroom, checking the brunette's injury. He had bandaged it to make sure no blood would get on the bed and also to prevent it from getting infected. Taking off the bandage very carefully, he cleaned Yuki's wound gently. Once he got it cleaned, he was about to put a new bandage on the brunette but stopped when he heard a groan."Yuki?" Hizaki looked at Yuki's face just in time to see his eyes open.

It took Yuki a moment to get any words out. He was a bit out-of-it after being unconscious for so long."Hizaki..?" He tried to sit up, momentarily forgetting what had happened. When he felt the intense pain in his stomach and back, he groaned loudly."Oh, right.." He remembered what had happened. Turning his gaze around, he became confused."Where's Rubi?" he asked, shifting his gaze back to Hizaki."Is he okay?"

The expression on Hizaki's face made it obvious that he was unsure."I don't know where Rubi is." he answered honestly. He didn't want to lie about this because it was important to Yuki."Rubi is okay, but he really shouldn't be wandering around yet. He should have stayed in bed. Kamijo is looking for him now." Hizaki was startled and worried when Yuki started forcing himself to sit up."Yuki, please lay back down." he pleaded."You're still badly hurt."

It was extremely painful for Yuki to force himself up into a sitting position."I know where Rubi is." It seemed so obvious to Yuki. He knew that his lover was the type of person to always blame himself for the bad things that happened. He also knew that Rubi would always seek forgiveness. So, who did Rubi think he needed to ask for forgiveness for what had happened in the basement? Yuki knew. Rubi sought forgiveness from Jasmine."I'll get him."

Knowing he couldn't make Yuki stay in bed once he made up his mind, Hizaki didn't even try to convince him to stay."Alright.." He knew this was very important to Yuki. More specifically, Rubi was very important to Yuki."At least let me put a new bandage on your wound before you go." He didn't want Yuki to be walking around with his wound uncovered and unprotected.

Yuki was aware that letting Hizaki bandage his wound would be better than walking around without a bandage. So, he allowed the other to wrap a bandage around him. As soon as Hizaki finished bandaging him, the brunette got off the bed and painfully made his way out of the room, stumbling down the hallway. _'Rubi better be alright.'_ He didn't want to see Rubi in any sort of pain or agony. Yuki got to the spiral staircase as fast as he could, which wasn't fast at all. He wished he could force himself to move faster, but it was already too hard to make himself move as much as he was. Forcefully making himself go up the stairs, he paused when he reached the top. Yuki was right about Rubi's whereabouts. The room's door was open, and he could see Rubi sitting on the floor."Rubi.."

Hearing his lover's voice, Rubi looked over, seeing Yuki stumbling toward him."Yuki.." Rubi tried to get up but couldn't manage to do so. The pain in his legs prevented him from standing.

Yuki dropped to his knees in front of Rubi and pulled his lover into a close embrace."Rubi, don't blame yourself." He knew Rubi had been doing just that."It's not your fault. It was just an unfortunate accident."

"But, Yuki.." Rubi tried to protest, but his voice could barely come out, choked by some sobs that threatened to escape. He was so happy to see that Yuki was awake. He was also greatly saddened by Yuki's injury.

"Don't even try to protest or argue." Yuki held Rubi close, though he was being careful to not hurt his lover. He could see some of the cuts and bruises that marked the human's body. Most of the cuts had healed already, and some of the bruises were really light, almost gone. However, there were some bruises on Rubi that remained dark still."You should still be in bed."

"What about you?" Rubi asked in a quiet whimper-tone."You're hurt worse than I am."

"I'm fine." Yuki lied."You don't need to worry about me."

The human pulled away from Yuki a bit."Liar." His sobs began to escape, so did some tears that were building up in his eyes."You're not fine..Don't lie to me..You're hurt..very badly.."

Yuki reached toward Rubi and gently stroked his cheek, wiping away some of his tears."Please believe me, Rubi. I'm going to be alright. I promise. Everything is going to be okay."

"You have to feed.." Rubi mumbled between sobs."That will help you heal..Right..?" He grabbed Yuki's shoulders and pulled him very close, making sure the side of his neck was near Yuki's mouth."Feed from me.."

"No." Yuki wouldn't do it. He knew how dangerous it would be for him to feed from Rubi while in this condition."I refuse to feed from you."

Knowing this would make him feel like a terrible person, Rubi decided to force Yuki to feed from him. He wouldn't give Yuki a choice. Moving a hand up to grab the back of Yuki's head, he pushed his lover's mouth against his neck, feeling the fangs pierce his flesh."Drink, Yuki.." He held Yuki's head, not letting him pull away."It's okay..I would give up..anything for you..even my life.."

Tasting the mortal's sweet blood, Yuki wanted to pull away, but he began to drink instead. He couldn't control himself. He needed fresh blood to heal. With such delicious, fresh blood flowing into his mouth, he drank uncontrollably. The vampire could feel his wound healing rapidly. He could also feel Rubi's grip on his head weakening. Soon, with how fast he was gulping down the human's blood, Yuki felt Rubi's body become completely limp. When he finally snapped back to his senses, Yuki pulled away from Rubi quickly, watching as his lover collapsed to the floor, seemingly lifeless."Rubi.." He couldn't believe what he had just done."Rubi!" He pulled Rubi up into his arms and felt for a pulse. Rubi was alive but barely. His pulse was weakening. Laying Rubi back down on the floor, Yuki bit into his own wrist to make it bleed."I can't let you die, Rubi.." He knew he might regret what he was about to do, but he just couldn't let Rubi die."I can't lose you.." He put his bleeding wrist to Rubi's lips."Please forgive me..I need you.." For the first time in so long, Yuki began to cry. He knew he was being so selfish right now. He couldn't let Rubi die. He couldn't lose him. He was just praying that this would work. Unlike what some people might believe, turning a human into a vampire wasn't easy. Sure, it was a simple act, but the odds were against them. It was more likely for a human to die than actually become a vampire. Before, Yuki hadn't wanted to turn Rubi into a vampire, fearing for his lover's life. Now, he had to try it or lose his precious Rubi forever.


	44. Chapter 44

Hizaki waited in Yuki's bedroom for a while, wondering if the brunette had found Rubi. If he had found the other, why hadn't they returned to the bedroom yet? The pretty one was getting worried."Where could they be?" he wondered."I hope nothing bad happened." He knew how accident-prone Rubi was. And unfortunate things seemed to be happening quite often lately. Getting up from where he had been sitting on the edge of Yuki's bed, Hizaki left the bedroom, going to search for them. As he made his way through the halls, he came across Masashi and Teru.

Teru, seeing the great deal of worry in his best friend's expression, became concerned."Hizaki, is something wrong?"

Masashi was a bit concerned as well."You look worried. Has something happened?" he inquired.

Hizaki gave them a nod."Rubi wasn't in Yuki's room this morning. Kamijo went to look for him." he explained."Yuki woke up and went to look for Rubi too. He said he knew where Rubi was. But neither Yuki nor Rubi have returned to their room yet. They've been gone for quite a while, and I don't know where they are."

"Maybe Kamijo knows where they are." Teru suggested."You said he went to look from Rubi. Maybe he found Rubi and Yuki and is letting them stay out of bed for a while." That thought was hopeful but not likely. They all knew that Kamijo was strict and would make anyone get back in bed if they were injured.

"Well, he's right there." Masashi said, motioning toward the oldest vampire who was walking toward them."Ask him."

Before Hizaki could ask Kamijo if he had found Rubi and Yuki, Teru asked that question."Kamijo, do you know where Rubi and Yuki are? They're both gone."

"Both of them?" Kamijo blinked a couple times at this. He had thought that only Rubi was missing. He turned his attention to Hizaki."Yuki's gone too?"

Hizaki nodded in confirmation."Yes. He woke up while I was changing his bandage. He said he knew where Rubi was, but neither of them have come back yet."

"In that case, I think I might know where they are." Kamijo knew of the room the others dared not enter. Yuki's private room where he had laid to rest the memories of his past lover, Jasmine. Still, even though Kamijo was sure that Yuki and Rubi were there, he knew not to enter that room. Even though he knew about it, he was still not permitted to enter. Despite that, if it was an emergency, maybe Yuki would forgive him for going to that sacred room.

"Shall I get supplies, just in case something has happened?" Masashi wondered, wanting to be prepared. With all the unfortunate things happening lately, he knew it wouldn't be unlikely for another bad thing to happen.

Kamijo gave a shake of his head."No. However, there is another task you can do to help." The oldest one knew that it was about time for him to take charge and actually start acting like a leader. Maybe now would be a good time for that."Head out to the forest and hunt for a fresh meal. Only one is necessary at the moment. Whoever you find will be a meal for Yuki. He needs a good meal to help himself heal."

"Yes, Kamijo." The dark-haired one had found a sort of comfort in Kamijo's strong tone just now. Maybe he knew, by the sound of the others voice, that he was finally going to be the leader they needed. A leader who would protect and unify them.

"Hizaki." Kamijo got the pretty vampire's attention."Go with Masashi. You will find a meal quicker if you split up and search different sections of the forest." Then, he turned to the youngest one."Teru, come with me."

"Yes, Kamijo." Hizaki headed off with Masashi to hunt through to forest. He, too, was comforted by the others leader-like tone.

Teru, however, was wondering why Kamijo wanted him to tag along with him, instead of sending him to hunt with Masashi. Though, he supposed that might be due to the fact that Hizaki was a more experienced hunter than he was. The younger one walked alongside Kamijo as he headed down the hall."Kamijo.." he spoke softly, not knowing if he should speak casually or any differently to the now-leader-like Kamijo."May I ask why you want me to come with you?"

Kamijo could tell by his tone that the other was feeling a little uneasy."Do not worry, Teru. You're not in any trouble." He gently patted the younger one's head."I simply wanted to get you alone, so I can apologize."

"Apologize?" Teru was now confused. Why did Kamijo need to apologize to him?

Kamijo felt the need to do this. He couldn't tell whether it was because of his newly-found want to be a good leader or the fact that Teru was like a son to him."I want to apologize for being so hard on you before. I was just angry when you and Masashi attacked Rubi. I hope you didn't take it too personally." He gave Teru a light smile."I'm sorry, Teru."

A smile found its way across Teru's lips."I forgive you, Kamijo." He was so glad to receive that apology. That made him feel better about his family-like relationship with the oldest vampire."I admit that I did feel very hurt, but I had been bad. So, it's okay."

~X~

Yuki didn't know how long he stayed up in that room atop the spiral stairs. He was devastated. He had killed the one he loved. Why had Rubi forced him to feed? _'Why, Rubi?' _His mind spun, and he could barely see through his tears that seemed endless. _'How could you make me do that?' _Realizing what he was thinking, he shook his head. He shouldn't be blaming Rubi. He should be trying to understand. His gaze was lowered, staring at the floor. He couldn't stand to look at the loved one he had killed.

It was so quiet up in that room. The only sounds were Yuki's sobs that were dying down. Even though his tears still flowed down his cheeks like sad rivers, he couldn't keep crying. What would he do now? What should he do with Rubi's body? Should he tell the others what had happened? How would they react?

Finally unable to stay here any longer, Yuki turned his gaze toward his second dead lover."Rubi..I love you.." he whispered and kissed the lifeless boy's forehead. Then, the brunette scooped Rubi into his arms as carefully as possible and stood, carrying him out of the room. As he descended the spiral staircase, he dreaded the reactions of the others. Reaching the bottom of the staircase, he spotted Kamijo and Teru, who both seemed to already be heading right for him.

Upon seeing Yuki, Kamijo knew that he had been correct about the brunette's whereabouts. However, he paused for a moment when he noticed the limp boy in Yuki's arms. Hurrying over, his eyes widened at the sight of Rubi's drained body."Yuki, you..fed from Rubi..?" He was shocked. He hadn't thought Yuki would ever hurt Rubi even the slightest bit.

Teru gasped at the sight, eyes wide."Rubi.." It grew silent. Neither Teru nor Kamijo knew what to say.

Kamijo knew that he couldn't just scold Yuki for making a bad decision. This was a huge upset."Why, Yuki..?" Just looking at the brunette vampire, it could easily be seen how much pain he was feeling.

Yuki's expression was filled with sadness and devastation. His body was trembling. And his tears began to flow again."I didn't..want to.." he choked out."He..didn't give me..a choice.." His knees couldn't hold his weight. His whole body felt so weak right now. He dropped to his knees and started to sob, even though he'd thought that he wouldn't be able to cry any more after all the crying he'd already done.

Seeing the usually-stubborn one sobbing with so much pain at the loss of a loved one, Teru was stunned. He didn't know how he should react. He'd never seen Yuki cry before. Kneeling down in front of Yuki, Teru hesitantly put his arms around the other. As Yuki clung to Rubi's body, Teru embraced Yuki."I'm sure Rubi didn't mean for this to happen.."

"He probably just couldn't stand..to see you in pain.." Kamijo had a hard time getting his words out. Even though his feelings for Rubi were fading, he couldn't just react in the same way as he would react to the death of a stranger being used as a meal."I bet Rubi was willing to give up anything for you..Even his life..Just to make sure you would heal.."

"I.." Yuki could barely speak between his painful sobs."I tried..to turn him.." he told them.

Kamijo reached down and placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder."Then, there's still hope.." Kamijo knew how dangerous it was to try to turn someone. After all, he had turned someone before."It takes some time for the change to take effect..Sometimes, it can take a whole day-even longer-for a freshly-turned vampire to awaken.."

"Kamijo..Please tell me.." Yuki looked up at his friend."What should I do now..?" He didn't know. He needed guidance right now."Tell me what I should do.."

Teru also looked up at Kamijo, wondering what the oldest one would tell Yuki."What would be best?" he wondered.

The oldest vampire gently pulled Yuki and Teru to their feet."Get some rest, Yuki..Lay Rubi down where he'll be comfortable if he awakens..You may even just lay him in bed with you.." He sighed softly."It's a good thing I sent Hizaki and Masashi out to hunt. I wanted them to find someone for you to feed from, but I guess the meal is now going to be for Rubi. If he wakes up..He's going to be very hungry, as all newborn vampires are." It pained him to say 'if he wakes up,' instead of 'when.'

Yuki slightly nodded, sniffling and trying so hard to stop crying."Alright.." He trembled and shook as he cradled Rubi close. He started to walk toward his bedroom but stopped after just a few steps."If he doesn't wake up.." he said, peering back over his shoulder at Kamijo."I will leave this castle..And never return.." He wouldn't be able to handle staying here any longer. If Rubi didn't wake up, that would be two lovers Yuki lost in this place. Staying here would only become unbearable.

"I understand." Kamijo didn't want his friend to leave, but he wouldn't stop him. If Rubi remained dead and didn't awaken as a vampire, he knew that would be far too painful for Yuki. Kamijo turned his gaze to the youngest vampire who was fighting back tears."Teru, accompany Yuki to his room. Make sure he is comfortable, then leave him alone to rest." He watched as Teru followed Yuki down the hall obediently and with concern.


	45. Chapter 45

As Teru accompanied Yuki to his bedroom to make sure he would be comfortable, Kamijo headed to his own bedroom. He would have accompanied Yuki himself if he'd be able to keep himself together. The sight of Rubi's lifeless body had really upset him. This wasn't the same type of upset he would have felt if Rubi still belonged to him, but it was still quite bad. He truly hoped the boy would awaken as a vampire. The person he worried about the most right now was his brunette friend. If Rubi didn't awaken, how broken would Yuki be? Rubi needed to awaken, for Yuki's sake. If he didn't, the brunette would leave and never return. He would be gone forever. Kamijo definitely didn't want to lose his best friend.

Once in the privacy of his bedroom, the oldest vampire kicked things around to let off some steam. He really needed to calm down to keep himself from losing his temper. He didn't want to lose his temper and end up making his best friend feel worse than he already felt. Kamijo knew all the things that could make this situation worse. Though, he also knew that some good could come from this, possibly. If Rubi awoke as a vampire, he and Yuki could be together forever. That would surely make them both very happy. Also, there was the powerful bond that formed between vampires. More specifically, it was the powerful bond that formed between a newborn vampire and the sire (the vampire who turned the newborn). Sure, that bond would weaken slowly over a long period of time, but the newborn would be bound to the sire's side for quite some time. How did Kamijo know this? Because he had been bound to his sire's side for a long time. Besides that, Kamijo had turned someone into a vampire before. Whose sire was he? Kamijo was Yuki's sire.

Sitting on his bed after blowing off some energy to calm himself, Kamijo sighed and thought about the bond. The bond between him and Yuki had weakened so much over the years. For quite a while after Yuki had awoken as a vampire, he had practically clung to Kamijo's side because of that bond. Though, they had been friends before Kamijo turned the brunette. Why had he turned Yuki? It took him a moment to remember. It had been so long ago. He turned Yuki because the brunette had been on the brim of death. Yuki had been his only friend, and Kamijo couldn't bear the thought of losing him."As his sire..I have let Yuki down." Kamijo mumbled to himself."Even more so, as his friend.."

~X~

It was so quiet with such an uncomfortable atmosphere as Teru accompanied Yuki to his bedroom. The youngest vampire didn't know what he should say or if he should even say anything at all. He was so sad to see the dead boy in the others arms. It also made him very sad to see Yuki in so much pain. Normally, the brunette would hide his pain and just tell Teru to go away. Now, he was so hurt that he couldn't contain it. When they got into Yuki's bedroom, Teru watched the other lay Rubi down on the bed as gently as possible then lay down beside him."Yuki.." Teru stepped over to the bed and looked at Rubi's lifeless body before shifting his gaze to the older vampire."Please try to rest.." He was trying to be a little helpful without making the other mad at him."I'm sure everything is going to be fine.."

Yuki moved to lie on his side, facing his dead lover."Leave." he said in response to Teru's words. He couldn't handle the presence of anyone else right now. He just wanted to be alone.

"Okay." Teru sighed softly and turned away from the bed, making his way back over to the door. Stopping at the door, he glanced back toward the bed."If you need anything, just let me know. I'll help you in any way that I possibly can." It was completely silent for a moment as he waited just a little to see if Yuki would request anything. Teru really wanted to help. Hearing nothing from the brunette, he figured he should just leave. Just as he was leaving, he paused when he heard the brunette's voice.

"Thank you.." Yuki's voice came out shaky and quiet, as if he could barely make himself speak. He had done so much crying that summoning his voice was proving to be very difficult at the moment.

Teru softly smiled."Anytime. I'll always help you whenever you need it." He really wanted to be the others friend. However, he doubted that would ever happen. If Rubi awoke, and Yuki returned to his normal self, Teru was sure that the brunette would be as grumpy toward him as he'd always been before.

~X~

It was late in the evening when Hizaki and Masashi returned to the castle with a meal. Thinking the person they brought was still for Yuki, they went to the feeding room, chaining the unconscious human to a wall. Then, Hizaki went to Kamijo's bedroom to let him know that they had brought back a human."Kamijo." Hizaki spoke softly as he opened the oldest one's bedroom door. Upon seeing Kamijo sitting on his bed with his body slouched and his head in his hands, he grew concerned."What's wrong?" After stepping into the room and closing the door, Hizaki went over to the bed and seated himself beside Kamijo.

The older one didn't answer at first. He just remained silent for a bit longer before speaking to the pretty one."It's Yuki and Rubi.." he answered."Yuki has fed..He is no longer injured..And Rubi.." It was hard to say this next part."Rubi..is dead.."

Hizaki's eyes widened at this news."Rubi's dead..?" He couldn't think straight after being told something like this."How..?" Being the most emotional one of the vampires and the sort of caretaker-type, the beautiful male was deeply hurt by this news.

"Yuki fed from him.." Kamijo knew that this was not his friend's fault. He trusted Yuki's word about what had happened."Rubi didn't give him a choice.." Looking at Hizaki and seeing the tears form in his eyes, Kamijo comfortingly pulled the other into his arms."Yuki said he tried to turn Rubi..So, there is a small chance that Rubi might become a vampire.."

Hizaki managed to keep himself from beginning to cry, though tears still welled up in his eyes and blurred his vision."So, I guess that human Masashi and I found..will be used to feed Rubi..instead of Yuki.."

Kamijo shrugged his shoulders just a bit."If Rubi awakens, he's going to be very hungry..But I doubt he will agree to feed from a living person..He's just too innocent and kind.."

"We'll find a way to get him to feed.." Hizaki could remember what the first thirst was like. It was unbearable. When he first awoken as a vampire, he had been so hungry and desperate for blood that he would have done anything to obtain it. He would have done anything to be fed.

The oldest one shook his head."That won't be our place. We'll leave that up to Yuki." He lowered his gaze, thinking about the things that might happen."I'm sure Yuki will want to be the one to help Rubi feed for the first time. Besides, they'll be bound by the birth of a new bond."

Hizaki slightly nodded in understanding."You're right.." He gently leaned his head against Kamijo's shoulder."I hope Rubi awakens.."

"As do I." Kamijo held Hizaki in his arms, both of them trying to be hopeful about the current situation. Neither wanted to have negative thoughts about what would possibly happen, but it was hard to be positive.


	46. Chapter 46

By the time everyone headed to bed, the news of Rubi's death was known by all. Everyone was saddened by the news. Even Masashi, who hadn't taken the time to get to know the boy much, was saddened by his death. All were hoping that Rubi would awaken as a vampire. Yuki, even though he needed to rest, remained awake for much of the night. He was unable to sleep for quite a while. He just stared at his dead lover, inwardly praying that he would wake up, loosely holding onto one of his hands. After a long while, he somehow managed to fall asleep.

Just a couple hours passed before something caused Yuki to awake from his light sleep. He felt something twitch in his hand. Opening his eyes, he looked down at Rubi's hand that he was still holding."Rubi..?" His eyes widened when his lover's hand twitched again."Rubi." He sat up and brushed a few strands of hair away from the boy's face."Open your eyes..Please." The brunette couldn't move his gaze away from the other.

It was a moment longer before Rubi's eyes slowly opened. When the boy saw Yuki, he gripped his lover's hand that was already holding his own."Yuki.." He barely got his voice to come out. He felt so weak. He was suddenly pulled up into the brunette's arms, held tightly.

"Oh, Rubi.." Yuki's body trembled as he tried so hard to refrain from crying."You're awake..I thought I lost you.."

"Yuki..Am I alive..?" It was a bit weird to ask that question, but Rubi remembered tasting something soon after Yuki drained him. It was kind of gross and tasted a bit like iron. Blood, maybe?"Or am I..?" He didn't even finish that second question.

Yuki was silent for a moment, hoping Rubi wouldn't get upset. Even though Rubi had once told him that he'd thought of becoming a vampire, he had told Rubi to think about it some more. After that, Rubi hadn't given Yuki an answer. He hadn't made up his mind again yet."No, Rubi.." Yuki said quietly to answer the first question."You are..a vampire.."

Rubi wasn't sure of how he should react. He didn't really want to think about it. Not that he could do much thinking at the moment. He felt so weak. Not to mention that he was also very hungry."I'm..hungry." He was a bit hesitant to state that. After all, he knew that, being a vampire, he would need to drink blood now.

"I know." Yuki didn't release the embrace in which he held Rubi."Newborns are always very hungry when they awaken."

The newborn vampire lowered his gaze and shook his head just a little."But, Yuki..I don't want to drink blood.."

"I understand that, Rubi, but you have to.." Yuki pulled Rubi closer then shifted the smaller male to cradle him in his arms. Then, he got off the bed, carrying Rubi over to the door."You need to feed..As a newborn, if you do not feed soon after awaking, you will die.." Leaving the bedroom, he headed through the halls with Rubi. He remembered that Kamijo mentioned before that he had sent Hizaki and Masashi in search of a meal. If they brought back a meal, the human would be in the feeding room.

Seeing where Yuki was taking him, Rubi attempted to struggle but was too weak."No, Yuki.." he whined quietly."I don't want to..Please don't make me.."

Yuki didn't want to have to force Rubi to do anything, but he also didn't want to lose his lover forever."This has to be done, Rubi. You must feed." Entering the feeding room, they both saw the human chained to the wall."I'll show you how."

As he was carried over to the human woman, Rubi dreaded what was about to happen."I don't want to kill her..Please, Yuki.." He just couldn't be responsible for someone's death.

"I'll kill her." Yuki said, which was supposed to be some kind of reassurance."Close your eyes."

Rubi obeyed, squeezing his eyes shut. He wished he had covered his ears when he heard a very unpleasant snap. He knew what Yuki had done. His lover had broken the poor woman's neck."Can I..open my eyes now?"

"Yeah." Once Rubi opened his eyes, Yuki leaned in close to the dead woman's neck."Watch me, Rubi. I'll teach you how to feed." Sure, it was a little hard to get close to the woman's neck while holding Rubi in his arms, but Yuki knew that his freshly-turned lover was too weak to stand on his own right now. He knew Rubi would be much better after feeding. Making sure his lover was paying attention, Yuki sank his fangs into the woman's neck, taking a small drink. Then, he pulled away a little and looked at Rubi."Your turn. Try to bite her in the same spot I did. I bit into a major artery."

It was easy to see how reluctant Rubi was. He did not want to bite this woman, even though Yuki had already killed her."Do I really have to..?" The answer was seen in Yuki's face. He had to do this. When Yuki shifted him a little then moved him closer to the dead woman, Rubi eyed Yuki's bite for a few seconds. Then, he leaned in and opened his mouth wide, baring his new fangs. Tears formed in his eyes at the thoughts of what he was about to do. Sinking his fangs into the same spot Yuki had bitten, the newborn vampire hesitated then began to drink. The blood tasted awful and very irony. Maybe liking blood was an acquired taste. Rubi knew that he would have to get used to the taste.

Yuki watched his lover feed, feeling guilty for making such an innocent person drink the blood of a human practically against his will. He was aware that Rubi hated this. He could see the tears that began to slowly trickle down from his lover's eyes as he fed. He waited for the dead human to be drained before gently pulling Rubi back."You did good." he told him. He looked at the woman's neck, seeing that Rubi's bite was just a little off mark. When he looked back at Rubi, he saw a sight that was hard to adjust to. There was blood trailing down Rubi chin and neck in thin streams."You're a messy eater, Hun. But that's to be expected of your first time." The brunette pulled off Rubi's shirt and used it to wipe up the blood. Sighing, he hugged his lover close."I'm sorry, Rubi..I know this is hard for you..It's all my fault..I was selfish..I didn't want to lose you.."

Feeling Yuki beginning to tremble and shake, Rubi wrapped his arms gently around his lover."It's okay, Yuki.." he whimpered softly, trying to calm himself. He felt terrible for drinking that woman's blood."I'll try to adjust..It's really okay.." His arms tightened around Yuki a bit."I'll get to be with you forever now.."

"Still..I'm sorry for making this decision for you.." Yuki managed to calm himself a little before using two of his fingers to tilt Rubi's head back just a bit, giving the boy a loving kiss. He was pleased when he felt Rubi begin to kiss him back. However, he broke the kiss when he heard Rubi make a tiny noise that sounded like he'd gotten hurt."What's wrong?"

Rubi gave Yuki an adorable pout and lightly touched his own bottom lip."I bit my lip.." He felt a little embarrassed.

Yuki gently moved Rubi's hand out of the way then kissed his lip."You just need to get used to your fangs." He carefully got Rubi to open his mouth and checked out the others sharp, new fangs."And might I say, you look very cute with fangs."

Rubi could feel a light blush come over his cheeks."I'll try to get used to them." Reaching a hand up, he lightly touched Yuki's lips with the tip of his index finger."Can I see yours?" After Yuki opened his mouth, Rubi poked the tips of his lover's fangs, feeling how sharp they were. Then, he felt the tips of his own fangs."Wow..Yours are much sharper than mine.."

"That's because I've been a vampire for much longer. I've had a long time to strengthen and sharpen my fangs by feeding." Yuki was trying very hard to hide how upset he'd been. He wanted to put Rubi in a good mood, cheer him up and make him feel better. So, to be just slightly playful, the brunette slowly licked one of the blond's fingers."So, beautiful, are you still hungry? Or shall we head to bed? I don't know about you, but I'm really tired."

The blond gave a slight shake of his head."No, I'm not hungry anymore." He laid his head on Yuki's shoulder and let out a soft sigh. He was feeling a little better, though it would take him quite a while to get used to being a vampire."Let's go to bed. I'm tired too."

Yuki carried Rubi out of the feeding room, through the halls, and back to their bedroom. He gently laid Rubi down on the bed then laid down beside him."Do you have any requests tonight, beautiful?"

Rubi nodded and snuggled against Yuki."Give me a kiss and hold me, please."

The brunette kissed Rubi's lips softly as he put his arms around the other to hold him close."I love you, Rubi."

"I love you too, Yuki." They both closed their eyes and relaxed in each others arms. It didn't take either of them long to fall asleep.


	47. Chapter 47

By early afternoon the next day, the news had gotten around. Everyone heard that Rubi had awoken as a vampire. They were glad but also worried. It was clear that it would be hard for Rubi to adjust to the lifestyle of a vampire. Though the new vampire had already successfully fed once, he truly hadn't liked it at all. Also, the new bond that formed between a newborn vampire and the sire was so strong for Rubi and Yuki. Neither could leave the others side for even a moment. Rubi clung to Yuki, refusing to release him. And Yuki would suddenly pull the smaller male into a tight embrace at random moments. The brunette had three reasons for embracing Rubi so much now. One: He had almost lost Rubi and was so glad to still have him. Two: This new bond caused him to crave any type of contact with his lover. And three: Yuki just loved Rubi so much.

Currently, Yuki was so annoyed. What was causing him to be so annoyed? That would be Teru. The vampire who was no longer the youngest wanted to hang around Rubi for some reason. Rubi didn't seem to mind the attention, but Yuki was getting rather irritated. However, for the sake of keeping Rubi happy, he tried his best to not shoo Teru away."Ooh, you're new fangs are so cute!" Teru squealed in a childish way."How are you doing with them?" He leaned in really close to Rubi and chuckled."I see that you bit your lip. Getting used to fangs can be a little hard, I think."

Rubi smiled sweetly."I think I'm doing alright with them." He moved a hand up to lightly touch his lip."Yeah, I've bitten my lip a few times already."

Teru looked at Rubi's other hand, which kept a tight grip on the sleeve of Yuki's shirt at all times."You two are experiencing the fresh bond, right?" He received a nod from both of them."How lucky you are. I didn't get to experience that."

"Why not?" Rubi was confused. The bond had been explained to Rubi shortly after everyone found out that he'd become a vampire. So, he didn't understand how Teru could not have experienced it.

"I met my sire shortly before he turned me." Teru slumped his shoulders a bit."However, after I awoke as a vampire, he abandoned me. He didn't want me."

Rubi extended his free hand toward Teru and gently stroked his cheek."He was stupid to not want you. You're very cute and kind. I want you." The short blond smiled welcomingly."Be my friend?"

Teru looked at Rubi with a bright smile."Yes. I'll be your friend." Shifting his gaze over to the brunette, he figured it would be pointless to ask Yuki to be his friend.

Noticing where Teru's gaze had gone, Rubi nudged Yuki's side then perked an eyebrow at him. Knowing exactly what Rubi wanted, Yuki rolled his eyes."Ugh, fine." He looked at Teru with an annoyed expression."We can be friends." He grimaced when Teru giggled happily."Just don't annoy me too much."

Before more could be said, a raspy voice interrupted the moment of new friendships."Congratulations on joining the ranks of vampires." spoke Cook, who approached them at a slow, yet casual pace."Master Rubi."

Being uncertain of Cook, Rubi hid behind Yuki, still clinging to him tightly."Yuki." he whined quietly.

Cook chuckled almost silently."Do not be afraid, little one." He bent at the waist, bowing elegantly."I will not harm you."

Teru smiled at Cook, glad that Rubi no longer had to fear the one who hated humans."Cook, I'm sure you and Rubi can be friends. Don't you agree?"

Yuki watched Cook nod in agreement once before peeking back at Rubi."Stop hiding, Rubi. It's alright."

Rubi didn't come out from behind Yuki, though he did reach his hand out toward Cook."I want to be your friend." Truthfully, the newest vampire wanted to be everyone's friend. He watched Cook's transparent hand extend toward his own hand. It felt rather strange to feel his hand be grabbed by Cook. It was like being grabbed by something but nothing. Cook's grasp left a feeling of icy cold.

"Likewise, Master Rubi." Cook's icy lips lightly brushed against Rubi's knuckles.

"Hey, hey. None of that." Yuki pulled Rubi's hand away from Cook."He's mine." There was a bit of a snarl in his tone.

Teru giggled and lightly patted Yuki's head."I'm sure Cook was just being friendly."

Rubi wrapped both of his arms around Yuki's waist from behind."Don't worry, Yuki. I'm only yours."

Cook seemed to be finding this amusing."You may belong to Master Yuki now, Master Rubi, but I've got my eye on you. One of these days I will find you alone. And when I do, you won't resist." Giving another bow, Cook smirked."I was known as quite an irresistible fellow when I was still alive." This had been kept a secret until now, but Cook wouldn't hide it anymore."I've had my eye on you ever since that night when Master Yuki came to your rescue. It has been a very long time since I last saw someone as cute as you."

"Back off." Yuki growled. He didn't like the fact that Cook was now after Rubi in this way."He'll never be yours."

"We'll see about that." With that said, Cook wandered away.

"Well.." Teru wasn't really sure of what to think about that."I definitely didn't expect that."

Yuki turned his gaze to Teru."Leave. I wish to be alone with Rubi now." Watching Teru nod simply then walk away, the brunette sighed. Then, he turned around to face Rubi, grabbing the smaller male's shoulders."Whatever happens, don't let yourself be alone with Cook. You're mine. Only mine."

Rubi was happy that Yuki was being so possessive of him."Okay. I'll try to not be left alone with Cook." Leaning up, he kissed his lover's lips softly."I love you, Yuki. You're the only man I want. I will only give myself to you."

Seeming to temporarily forget that they were in the hall, Yuki quickly pinned Rubi to the wall and kissed him deeply. Then, he spun Rubi around, making him face the wall. He grabbed his lover's hands and placed them against the wall. Craving the feel of his lover's skin, the brunette slid a hand around to Rubi's stomach and slipped it beneath his shirt. Yuki's other hand ventured further up, gently pushing two fingers into the blond's mouth."Suck, beautiful."

Rubi obeyed, though he would have begun to suck on Yuki's fingers even if he hadn't been told to do so. A tiny sound escaped him as he sucked on his love's digits, feeling Yuki's other hand begin to play with one of his nipples. He only sucked on Yuki's fingers for a moment, careful to not bite his lover with his fangs, before they were removed from his mouth."Yuki..?" Rubi wondered what was going to happen now. Surely, Yuki wouldn't take things too far in the hallway.

The brunette's hand that had been moved away from Rubi's mouth slipped down into the back of his pants."I have to feel you. At least a bit." That was the only sort of warning he gave Rubi before pushing his two fingers into his lover's hole.

~X~

Hizaki was quite pleased when he was told that Rubi had awoken as a vampire. He knew that everyone was happy about that. Though, no one could be as happy about it as Yuki. That was for sure. As he made his way through the halls toward Yuki's bedroom, he wondered what he would say to the brunette and his newly-turned lover. However, as he neared his destination, he discovered that he really didn't need to bother them at this particular moment. He spotted the two in the hall. He didn't get close enough to draw their attention, just turned and hurried away. That sight had been enough to arouse the pretty male. Just the sight of Yuki fingering Rubi made Hizaki imagine Kamijo doing the same to him.

He wanted Kamijo so badly. As Hizaki started heading toward Kamijo's bedroom, his feet seemed to be speeding up without him even realizing it. He was going for it. He wanted Kamijo and just couldn't wait any longer. Bursting into Kamijo's bedroom without even knocking, Hizaki stepped right over to Kamijo, who was peering out the window."Kamijo." he spoke to get the others attention. As soon as Kamijo looked at him, Hizaki surprised him with a deep kiss.

Kamijo was too surprised to react at first. He wasn't used to Hizaki being forceful like this. Breaking the kiss, the oldest one peered into the others eyes."Hizaki..?"

Hizaki blushed at his own forwardness and stared right back into Kamijo's eyes."I'm sorry, Kamijo. I know I said I would wait for you to be ready, but I..I want you so badly. I need you."

"Don't apologize." Kamijo gently brushed his fingers against Hizaki's cheek."I want and need you too." Leaning in close, he gave Hizaki's lips a small lick."I'm ready." Taking one of Hizaki's hands into his own, Kamijo led him over to the bed. The time had finally come for them to become one and make sweet love together.


	48. Chapter 48

Yuki and Rubi returned to their bedroom when they both desired some privacy. They both just sat on their bed and put their arms around each other. Rubi's grip was very tight, as was Yuki's. They sat in silence for quite a while before Rubi spoke."I'm hungry." Even though he'd fed last night, he was very hungry again, which was normal for a newborn."But I don't want to feed again. I hate it."

Yuki moved a hand up a little to stroke his lover's hair."I know, Rubi. I hated it at first, too." He sighed then laid back on the bed, pulling Rubi down with him."I can't go out and hunt for you because I would have to take you with me. Hunting can be dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Dangerous? How?" Rubi didn't know how hunting could be dangerous. It just consisted of finding a human and bringing that human to the castle, right?

"Most humans struggle or even fight back." Yuki explained."Sometimes, the humans we find around here are actually vampire hunters." He peered directly into Rubi's eyes."If you ever go into the forest and see a vampire hunter, come straight back here and let everyone know. That way, we can get ready to defend ourselves."

Rubi gave a tiny nod."Okay. But just to be safe, I won't go into the forest by myself."

Yuki smiled a little and kissed Rubi's forehead."Good boy." Then, he pulled Rubi even closer than he already was, burying his face against his small lover's neck."Don't ever put yourself in danger again. Please." His body began to tremble just a bit."I don't want to lose you." His grip on Rubi tightened."I refuse to go on without you."

Rubi lightly bit his lower lip, knowing that he had made a terrible decision before."I'm sorry, Yuki." He started to gently comb his fingers through the others dark brown locks."I just couldn't stand seeing you hurt. I wanted to finally do something helpful. I wanted to help you." His expression saddened when he felt something wet on his neck where Yuki's face was buried."Yuki.." He pulled back just enough to look at the brunette's face, seeing the fresh tears."I'm so sorry.." It was clear to Rubi that this truly was his fault."I shouldn't have made you feed from me..I'm sorry for causing you pain and sadness.." He pulled Yuki into a loving embrace, feeling his lover's face now press against his chest.

"I need you.." Yuki mumbled against Rubi's chest, his voice choked by his tears."Rubi..I was so scared.." he admitted."I thought I had lost you.."

"I'll never leave your side..I'll be with you forever.." Rubi said in a reassuring tone."I love you, Yuki..You won't ever lose me..I promise.." He became silent when his lover began to quietly cry against his chest. He'd never actually heard Yuki cry before.

Yuki could feel himself falling apart all over again. This feeling terrified him. What would he be without Rubi? He no longer knew. Before, he had thought that he was just fine on his own. Now, he felt as if he would be nothing without the small blond male."I love you.." Yuki whimpered as he cried softly. He cried for quite a while.

Rubi just held Yuki until he eventually grew silent."Yuki..?" he whispered. Pushing back some of his lover's hair, he saw that Yuki had fallen asleep. The crying had worn him out. Rubi clung to his precious Yuki, not wanting to ever let go of him.

~X~

Lying in each others arms in the comfort of such a soft bed, Kamijo and Hizaki rested in silence. Both nude from the passionate love-making that had just taken place, they dared not look at each other. Hizaki was a bit embarrassed. Even though he had been the one to make the first move, he was now feeling a little shy about lying here completely naked with the man he loved so dearly. Kamijo just wouldn't look at Hizaki because he knew how his lover was feeling. Hizaki, knowing that he shouldn't let himself remain this embarrassed, shifted himself to lay on his side, facing Kamijo. To ease himself into feeling more comfortable, he leaned in close and began to plant tender kisses on Kamijo's shoulder and neck, giving some loving affection.

The oldest vampire smiled softly when he felt Hizaki's kisses. He turned to face Hizaki and pulled him into a close embrace."My beautiful Princess." he said as he nuzzled against Hizaki's cheek."I hope everything was to your liking."

Hizaki blushed at the topic."Yes." He snuggled against Kamijo and smiled."Everything was wonderful. You were so perfect."

Kamijo chuckled lightly."I doubt I was perfect, but I'm very glad that I pleased you." One of his hands slowly slid down to rest on Hizaki's hip."You were absolutely amazing. It's hard to believe that I had been so nervous about making love to you."

The pretty one pressed his lips to Kamijo's to give him a loving kiss."I love you, Kamijo." He was so unbelievably happy right now.

"I love you too, Hizaki." Kamijo wasn't surprised in the least at how happy he was feeling at this moment. Making love to Rubi had never made him feel this good. Hizaki was definitely the right person for him. He loved him so much.

"You're such a beast in bed." Hizaki commented with a small chuckle.

Kamijo perked an eyebrow."A beast, huh? Is that good or bad?"

Hizaki rested his head on Kamijo's chest."Very good."

"Alright then." Kamijo gently petted Hizaki's hair."I'll be your beast whenever you want."

~X~

Teru had sat in his bedroom for a little while, thinking about the things Cook had said. He had never expected Cook to be interested in Rubi. He highly doubted anyone would have expected that. He felt like he had to talk to someone about it. What if this situation caused trouble? What if Cook seriously went after Rubi? Leaving his bedroom, Teru headed toward Masashi's room. Surely, Masashi would know what to do. After all, he was the one who often spoke to Cook and the closest one to being Cook's friend. Reaching Masashi's bedroom, Teru knocked a couple times but didn't receive a reply. Opening the door and taking a peek inside, he was confused when he saw that the light was off. He spotted Masashi lying on his bed, sleeping soundly. That was rather odd. It was very unusual for Masashi to be sleeping at this time.

Stepping into the room and closing the door, Teru made his way over to the bed and seated himself on it, peering at his sleeping lover. He'd never gotten the chance to see Masashi sleeping like this. Even the times when he had slept in here with the other, Masashi had always gotten up before him. Not wanting to wake the other when he seemed to be sleeping so peacefully, Teru just waited patiently. Even though he was normally too jumpy to be patient, he could definitely handle being patient long enough for Masashi to sleep. Besides, why would he ever want to purposely end this moment of watching Masashi sleep so calmly?


	49. Chapter 49

Rubi just laid awake in his and Yuki's bed, thinking about the decision he'd made before. He knew that what he did was wrong. He had been insensitive and only thought about himself. _'This isn't what he wanted.'_ Rubi knew that Yuki hadn't wanted to turn him into a vampire. Yuki hadn't wanted to bite him, feed from him. His lover just wanted him to remain safe, but he put his own life in danger. Sitting up, Rubi hunched over a bit to put his elbows on his knees and held his head in his hands. _'What have I done?'_ Rubi felt so guilty about his decision. _'Yuki always protected me. He kept me safe and happy.'_ He looked over at his sleeping lover then slid his tongue over the fangs he still needed to adjust to having. _'I have hurt the one I love. Maybe everyone is wrong about me. Maybe I'm not nice and caring. If I was really so caring, I wouldn't have forced Yuki to feed from me.'_

Falling backward to lay on his back, Rubi stared up at the ceiling."Why did things turn out this way..?" he mumbled to himself quietly."Why must I..be the cause of his pain..?" Rolling onto his side, he faced away from Yuki."I must pay for what I've done.." He felt like he deserved some sort of punishment, but he knew Yuki would not punish him. He was aware that Yuki did not fault him. No one did. He would have to punish himself. Opening his mouth wide and moving a hand up, he sank his fangs into his own wrist quite deeply. Despite being dead, it still hurt. Releasing his wrist and looking at the mark he had left on himself, Rubi somehow felt a little better. He didn't understand. How did this pain satisfy him? Maybe pain was what he deserved. Maybe he knew that he must be hurt in order to be punished for hurting the one he loved.

The blond vampire rolled up the sleeve of his shirt and bit himself once more, this time on his forearm. He felt it again, that sense of punishment. It was satisfying in some sort of twisted way."This is it.." He sank his fangs into his forearm again. It hurt to bite himself like this, but he deserved pain. At least, that's what he thought.

~X~

Masashi got a bit of a surprise when he awoke from his little nap. Upon waking up and opening his eyes, he spotted Teru seated on his bed, staring at him."Might I ask why you're staring at me?" Masashi asked as he sat up, giving his right eye a small rub."How long have you been in here?" He covered his mouth politely as he yawned.

Teru shrugged his shoulders."I've never had the chance to see you sleeping before. I liked the sight." he answered honestly."I was thinking of waking you up, but you just looked so peaceful. I didn't want to disturb you." He smiled sweetly at his lover."As for how long I've been here, I don't know. An hour, maybe."

Perking an eyebrow at the other, Masashi gave a serious expression."You've been watching me sleep for an hour? Teru, your status has changed from 'lover' to 'stalker.'"

"'Stalker?'" Teru frowned and crossed his arms."I'm not a stalker. I just love how peaceful you looked while you were asleep." he protested.

Masashi chuckled, finding Teru's reaction amusing."Don't worry. I was just kidding. If you're a stalker for watching me sleep, that makes me a stalker as well." he stated with a small smile."I've watched you sleep a couple times when you've slept in here with me."

A light blush formed over Teru's cheeks."Really? You have?" He hadn't known. He lowered his gaze a bit shyly."Do you like..watching me sleep?" he wondered.

"Yes. And, yes." Masashi reached over and gently stroked Teru's cheek."I have watched you sleep, and I really liked it. While you sleep, you look so calm and peaceful, very cute too."

Feeling a need to change the topic, due to being a little embarrassed, Teru lightly nibbled on his lower lip."Anyway, I didn't expect to find you sleeping. You don't usually take naps."

"Yes, that is true. I usually prefer to remain awake all day. However, I began to feel a bit tired while reading, so I thought I'd lay down." Masashi figured he might have made the smaller male feel embarrassed by admitting to watching him sleep, so he didn't mind the change in topic."I was just going to rest a little but ended up falling asleep." Gently grabbing one of his lover's hands, he lifted it and gave the back of it a soft, simple kiss."So, my sweet Teru, is there something you wished to discuss with me?" He knew there had to be some reason for Teru to enter his room while he was sleeping.

Teru gave a small nod before revealing the thing he wanted to discuss with Masashi."I need to speak with you about Cook. He, um..He is interested in Rubi."

Masashi was confused."What type of interest do you mean?" He really didn't see a way for Cook to be interested in Rubi.

"Well..Romantic interest, I think." Teru could see disbelief in Masashi's expression."Cook told Rubi that he is interested in him. He said he would find Rubi alone someday and that Rubi wouldn't resist." He started fidgeting with his fingers."Masashi, I'm worried. What if Cook gets in the way of Rubi and Yuki's relationship?"

"That isn't really our business, Teru." Sure, this news did make Masashi worry a little, but he knew that he shouldn't butt into anyone's personal business."We shouldn't poke around in other people's problems. We should let Yuki and Rubi figure out what to do about Cook. If they want our help, I suppose I could talk to Cook, but I won't do anything without permission from either of them to help out."

Teru sighed softly."Okay. I understand. But they're my friends. I want to help them. I want them to be happy."

"I know." Masashi gently pulled Teru into his arms."Give them some time to try to handle it on their own first. If they want help later, we will help them. I promise."


End file.
